


Everyday Magic

by Six2VII



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas, M/M, Sam and Bucky endgame, Soulmates, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six2VII/pseuds/Six2VII
Summary: Bucky is determined to be miserable for the holidays because his ex-boyfriend Steve is moving on to a better life, that is until Natalia and Sam walk into his shop: Nat has ulterior motives, and the Sam has no clue his life is about to change.Bell, Book, and Candle meets Bewitched meets fluffy holiday movies meets porn (later chapters).
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. Phasmatos Inciendia

He sat in the back of the club, listening to Monk beat the notes out of the keys. Monk was a talented mage. Somehow all of that framing turned into song when filtered through magic. Bucky took care not to get too enraptured. Monk was his friend, but the spells he weaved when he was piping would make any man or woman a puppet. It was midday anyway. The wallets and purses weren’t plump enough for Monk to really work. Bucky could sip in peace, with a nice melody as his backdrop without being afraid he might be lulled into putting a hundred in the tip jar. 

God, he was bored. He looked around the club and sighed. Rhodey was wiping glasses as Stark droned on and on about overhead something or other. Stark could give it a rest. No matter how much cash humans brought in, Rhodey wasn’t going to advertise to anyone other than witches and warlocks. Bucky was convinced he hexed the place to keep humans out. Naming your bar Zodiac was a beacon for everyone who fancied themselves a mage from hipster astrologists, Harry Potter Fans, Satanists, and dime store Wiccans.

Bucky’s old boss was as traditional as they come. Bucky was shocked when Stark started sniffing around and Rhodey seemed receptive to his advances. Stark was new school and wanted to mix and mingle with the humans. He wanted to use his gifts to help people, and the money he made selling his enchanted items to them didn’t hurt. Stark even took a human lover for a while. Word is she started asking too many questions. Poor woman’s probably walking around Manhattan with six months of her memory gone. Why do that to a person, even if they are human? The money aspect was something Bucky could agree on. He had his own shop and a family apartment house to manage. Humans' cash spent like everyone else’s. That cash was standing in between his family staying afloat and sinking further into ruin. 

Bucky could tell when Steve walked in. The smell of mineral spirits seeped through the air, growing until it overwhelmed the restless warlock. “Morning, Rhodey! Stark,” Steve said, turning a chair around and sitting at the table. Bucky smiled when the small blond man started giggling. Steve clasped his hands over his mouth and turned to the musician who was literally tickling the ivories. “MONK!” Steve snorted. Bucky winked at the pianist, and the song went back to some experiment in noise. “I hate when he does that.”

“I don’t think you do,” Bucky said, smiling, lighting a cigarette. Steve turned red, glancing back at the house musician not so subtlety.

“Buck, those things-” Steve tried.

“Kill humans, not warlocks,” Bucky said, taking a long drag before putting it out. Steve may be his ex, but he still knew how to nag the hell out of him and get his way.

“We're getting lunch here or…” Steve said, swallowing as Monk got up and went over to the bar for his lunch break.

“You know you can just go talk to him, right,” Bucky said, twirling his glass on the table.

“No. I’m here with you,” Steve protested.

“As my friend,” Bucky pointed out.

“It’s still rude, besides you know…” Steve was looking down at his hands. Bucky hoped they weren’t about to get into another argument about their breakup in front of his friends.

“No, I don’t know,” Bucky said.

“Is he even?” Steve glanced at the bar. “I’m not… You said all the time I’m pretty demanding,” Steve mumbled that last bit. Bucky was sad his best friend still didn’t know how special he was. He spent three years trying to kiss it into his skin. Yeah, Stevie was small. He was also better looking than most guys and a lot of girls. Bucky could see no one but him. Steve was wicked talented, and just a really good guy. Even when he was being a little shit.

“You’ll never find out if you don’t ask. You’re beautiful, and yeah your handful, but worth it,” Bucky said. He knew that last bit was a mistake as soon as it left his mouth. Silence fell between them. Bucky avoided his eyes. 

“Why did we break up again?” Steve asked a moment later.

Bucky was not going to get into this with Steve anymore. So, he just cut to the point. “You’re moving to London in a month, and you’ll be married in a year.”

“Bucky, I’m moving to London for a job. My dream job,” Steve protested. He wanted so badly to prove that his love was true. He didn’t have to prove anything to Bucky. Steve was the most loyal man on the planet. He would absolutely stay with Bucky even if it was killing him. Bucky loved him too much to let that happen. 

Bucky pursed his lips. “And she’s there and I’m here.” 

“I asked you to come with me,” Steve tried.

“And I said no,” Bucky ground out. He saw Steve flinch and felt like a heel. Bucky grabbed Steve’s small paint smeared hand. What were the mineral spirits even for? He spoke softly, “She’s better for the life you want. I’m just some schmuck from your past.”

“You're right here with me now, telling me to go hit on some guy,” Steve said, tracing Bucky’s love line on his palm.

“It’s not some guy. It’s Monk. The guy you have had a crush on since I got this gig,” Bucky said, lacing their fingers together. Steve pulled away from him to shush him.

“I do not-” Steve said, glancing at the bar again. Bucky laughed. Steve had a major crush.

“I was your best friend before I was your boyfriend, and I am damn proud of that. You got three weeks left as a single man, might as well take advantage.”

“You’re not being reasonable,” Steve said, folding his arms across the back of the chair.

“I love you. I want you to get everything you deserve,” Bucky said, grinning. Steve's face dropped at Bucky’s expression. “MONK!” Bucky yelled. Steve’s eyes went wide. He looked past Bucky. Bucky didn’t have to turn. He could already hear Monk’s fancy wing tips click clacking across the cement floor.

“Barnes,” Monk said, walking over to the table. 

“You ordered lunch yet?” Barnes asked, lighting another cigarette. The thought of his proposition alone was enough to ignite a craving.

“No. I’m waiting for Justine to get in to see what the soup of the day is,” Monk answered with a toothy smile.

“Well, why don’t you let me and my pal buy you lunch?” Barnes suggested. Steve had gone quiet and was the shade of a ripe tomato.

Monk looked back at the bar. He looked between the two men, who up to two weeks ago were joined at the hip. Barnes knew what the musician was thinking, and it was tempting. There had been some innocent flirting between them over the last year, but this was about his Stevie, who was about to give up cock for the rest of his life for a dame. Margaret Peggy Carter was absolutely worth it, but a fella had to go out with a bang. 

Steve could lie to himself all he wanted, but Steve loved Peggy from the moment he saw her at Columbia. The only reason they weren’t married now is that Peggy is a barrister in London, and Steve is ending an art residency at the Guggenheim. He got another one in London for the next five years. This one comes with an apartment and a bigger stipend. It also allows him to teach and curate a few shows. It was everything Steve wanted with his dream girl thrown in. Bucky’s just happy he got to have him for three years; it was his own fault for waiting until they graduated to tell him how he felt. He’s known Steve all his life and had admittedly, hogged all his time and affection whether they were fucking or not. Where Bucky had fucked his way through the five boroughs, a small town in Indiana, and half of New Jersey, Steve can count his partners on his right hand, and he would have one finger left. 

“I have a set at five,” Monk said, lowering his voice. It was 11:47am. Steve’s mouth dropped open. Bucky closed it with a light tap under his chin.

“We can work with that, right Stevie,” Bucky purred.

“Yes,” Steve squeaked. Bucky laughed, putting a few bills on the table.

“Steve’s place is around the corner. There’s a great little Ethiopian place below it.” Bucky said, walking towards the exit. He would ditch them at Steve’s and get some take out for him and his Ma. She was probably ready for lunch.

-o0o-

He walked into the shop and his mom was waiting for him, arms wide open. Bucky pouted walking over to the woman, his head dropping on her shoulder. He placed the piping hot takeout on the counter. “That was beautiful what you did for your Stevie,” Mrs. Barnes said, rubbing his back.

Winifred Barnes was not your typical mother, but awesome nonetheless. She loved her family fearsomely and wanted to do everything to protect them, even deny fate. Bucky loved her, but he also admired her because she didn’t take anyone’s shit. Most of the time it was a good thing, but sometimes...

“He’s not my Stevie anymore, Ma,” Bucky said, breaking away and unpacking their lunch. Pye, Bucky’s Siamese cat climbed down from his perch atop the bookshelf behind the counter to see what his loyal assistant brought him for lunch. Most folks believed that witches and warlocks had familiars that helped them with magic. Pye was of the belief that he allowed Bucky to spoil him and occasionally do magic. Bucky offered tribute in the form of a mild version of shekla tibs to the beast. Mr. Tesfaye thought Bucky was strange. He probably was. 

“He could be if you fought for him,” Mrs. Barnes pointed out.

“Could. You never use that word,” Bucky said, looking at the receipt book. Sales were ticking up for the Yule as usual. 

“I’m not all-knowing Bucky. You have just as much of a chance as she does. His fate is wrapped around yours like caduceus.”

“That’s lovely, Ma. If you saw them together you would know. You wouldn’t need tea or a crystal ball.”

“I ain’t seen them, but I’ve seen enough of you two,” Winifred quipped. Bucky smiled. 

“You were supposed to be at Dad’s shop that day,” He sang back to her.

“You were supposed to be a good boy and not do that sort of thing in your parent's house. You almost killed your father. He still won’t eat at the table.” Winifred noted. 

Bucky had apparently defiled their dining room table after spending a week with his grandparents in Indiana and missing his boyfriend. The second he got back the little shit showed up with takeout in one of Bucky’s old shirts and jean cutoffs. Stevie was the only thing Bucky ate at lunch. 

“Like you two don’t have four kids. Where was all that baby making going on?” Bucky said, spooning lentils onto his bread.

“Don’t you take that tone with me because you're throwing away your first love.”

“I’m setting him free,” Bucky said.

“You’re martyring yourself. Both of them wanted you there by the way. I could have stayed with the shop a little longer,” Winifred said, digging into her stew.

“Mom that’s gross. Don’t encourage me to participate in threesomes,” Bucky groaned. 

“Well you’re mopey, you need the dopamine,” Winifred responded.

“Well, that’s not helping. Who brought the last Voynich Manuscript?” He said, flipping through the sales log.

“A Potter. They swept in here with a black and green cape, big snake emblem on their back. I tried to show them the garden snakes we had in stock, and they shrieked and almost ran out without paying,” Winifred informed.

“Ma, stop torturing my customers.”

“Why the fuck are you walking around with snake clothes and you are scared of snakes?”

“Ma, it’s fantasy.”

“My life is a fantasy?” Winifred asked. Bucky eyed her, smirking. Bucky was a whore from the ages of 16 to 23. He didn’t get it from his father.

“Shush, You’re out of white sage too.”

“I just ordered…”

“It’s that _Vogue Magazine_ article. Everyone wants to be a witch.”

“Except me,” Bucky grumbled.

“Don’t…” Winifred scolded.

“I’m joking,” Bucky lied.

“Your old Ma is psychic.” 

“And, I’m defunct.” 

“You're talking about my firstborn, my favorite son. The scion of my family. If you were anyone else I would crack your skull like a nut.”

“Ma, I’m a supernatural assassin that can’t assassinate anyone because it’s against council rules. Your only son was born with outlawed magic, and you're not old.” Bucky said.

“You’re the most powerful warlock in this family-on the east coast. I’m sorry you can’t use the full strength of your signature magic, but being a scion is more than…” Winifred began.

“Ma, save the speech. I don’t actually want to kill anyone. I just feel so fucking useless.”

“You’re the Buchanan scion.”

“Whoop-de-doo.” Bucky said, pulling out his laptop to order stock for the store. His grandfather put off changing their family charter hoping the ban would be lifted. His father refused to change it when Bucky’s magic manifested, but the family would have to switch the scion holder to potions, eventually. It was inevitable. Bucky knew he would be forced to do it himself because his big teddy bear of a father would never hurt him in any way.

After lunch, Mrs. Barnes went back to hanging flowers to dry. Becca’s magical green thumb kept them stocked with herbal teas and plant-based remedies. Stark had been trying to get him to sell a few of his smaller workings in the store, but Barnes had been reticent. Sure, Bucky had suppliers, but Stark would want to take over. He was kind of proud they were a small family store. Bella was a kitchen witch and her cookies and brownies sold out in minutes. Tomorrow, there would be a line around the block when his baby sister arrived with her weekly delivery of sweet treats after her lessons. His customers kept her in Miu Miu.

Bre was taking after his father’s magic. She was the family potion master now that his father had mostly retired. Him and all of his sisters were a little telepathic thanks to his mom. Bucky had rare premonitions. Becca was a decent mind witch. She could do everything their mom could do to a lesser extent. Bella could speak to the spirits of their descendants. It had to be a family relation, and Bre could touch you and sense your emotions if she knew you well enough. 

After honing their craft through lessons and apprenticing with an experienced witch or warlock there were small spells and enchantments every witch could do, but witches made their names by their signature magic. The witches with the most powerful or rare magic ended up becoming the family scion, the leader of the family. The rarer the signature magic the more lucrative.

Bucky’s signature magic was subtle. Where most magicks flowed out, Bucky’s flowed in. It amounted to him having extraordinary strength, hearing, smell, and sight. That meant that Bucky had perfect aim. He didn’t even have to try hard to make the most impossible shots. He could also heal where most witches and warlocks couldn’t. Human doctors would think him a demigod. Coupled with his secondary magic where he could conjure ice or more apt icicles. Bucky was born a weapon. It had run in his family for ages. This coupling of magic was his ancestor’s bread and butter. There was only one family in the world that could produce the vrăjitor de iarnă. The Barnes legacy was built on blood and death.

His grandfather had been a prolific magical assassin. The world feared him and his progeny. Buchanan magic was outlawed in American mage communities two years before Bucky was born. Most of Europe followed. Some countries in Africa and Asia also banned his magic practice. Bucky could be a millionaire in Russia. The Barneses had immigrated from Romania, he could call ancestral rights on some old family land, but he loved his family and New York. He wouldn’t leave either. 

With his grandfather retired, and his practice banned, the Barneses have taken a significant financial blow. His family was doing okay, but they had to sell some of their property. The upkeep was a nightmare, now that their scion was obsolete. If they had gone on denying the inevitable they would be in real financial trouble soon enough.

Bucky opened his shop to contribute something to the family. So, their sweet Bre wouldn’t feel the pressure to be the scion. He watched people walk in and out the shop’s doors searching for magic. They wanted an escape, a sign that their mundane lives weren’t meaningless, and here he sat with enough power to bury Brooklyn, and he felt just as trapped. The bell over the door rang-another mouse trying to escape the maze. 

“Tash, I know that I told you I wanted to get an A, but my guy?” A smooth voice fluttered to Bucky’s ears. Goosebumps sprung up on his arm.

“Sam, you have to write a paper on witchcraft,” A redhead said, walking fully into the store. “This is where the witches be,” She said, in her true accent. Barnes eyed the woman; a chill blew through him. If she wasn’t a Baba Yaga scion, he was a virgin.

“Alright,” Sam said, shaking his head. He was careful not to touch anything.

“Do not go full PK on me right now,” Tash said.

“Hey, you know I’m not religious like that, but give me a break,” Sam responded. He looked down. “There are chicken feet in barrel,” He added in a whisper.

Despite the bright paint, greenery and giant windows. Bucky’s shop had some weird, powerful, and dangerous shit in it. Sure potters, fair weather witches, and practicing wiccans came in for supplies and oddities, but it was the mages who kept the lights on and food on his family’s table. Latent power danced between the bookshelves. Traces of Bucky’s own magic bled into the items he spent significant time touching. Winifred’s dormant energy spilt out and splashed on anything in her vicinity, when she went active waves of psychic energy flooded the area. Mages were used to it. Most humans could feel it, but they ignored it, but a weary human was an empathetic human, an open one. 

“You’re acting a little uptight right now,” Tash said, her brow raising, just realizing Sam was processing latent power.

The man did look like he had a stick up his ass, Bucky observed. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing because “Sam” the son of the preacher man was smoking hot and apparently sensitive to magic. Bucky wouldn’t mind putting his personal stick up his ass. _Wait...where did that come from?_ Bucky thought.

Bucky attributed his lust to missing out on good sex, and Sammy being utterly beautiful. Actually, they were both pretty hot. He wondered why “Tash'' didn't tell her boyfriend, she was in fact a witch instead of bringing him to this store. She must be a traditionalist who believed no human could know of their existence. Made sense if she grew up in the old country, but bringing an empath to this store was not going to help in that capacity.

“Look,” Tash said, picking up _African Spirituality_. What was she playing at? That book was actually pretty accurate. It was required reading in his African lessons. Maybe she didn’t know she was a witch? A buddy said that Baba Yaga scions had to be crones before they got their full power, but Bucky was under the impression they had some nominal magic. 

“Okay,” The man agreed, sticking the book in the metal shopping basket. Tash and Sam went around the shop, exploring every corner, examining different herbs and tools of the trade. 

“He’s good looking. Nice aura,” His mom whispered, coming up behind him.

“Nice girlfriend,” Bucky answered. 

“That’s not his girlfriend. He’s sweet on a fella that likes to flirt with danger and doesn’t appreciate him enough. She’s trying to talk herself out of loving an Olympic athlete. I didn’t know there was an archery event at the Olympics.”

“Ma, stop being nosy,” Bucky whispered.

“I can’t help people broadcast their lives to me,” Winifred said, shrugging her shoulders.

“It’s called thinking,” Bucky pointed out.

“I’ll stop if you go attend to your customers. Usually, you do the charming bit to sell more merchandise.” 

“She’s a scion,” Bucky said. Scions generally interacted on a more formal basis through council channels. Some of them wanted to be treated like royalty. They didn’t interact with just anyone. Bucky, for instance, just wanted to be left alone.

“I know, and you're one too,” Winifred answered.

“Am I?” Bucky grumbled. 

“Yes, now get your ass over there.”

Bucky groaned, but left his mother and the tea he had been drinking at the register. He made a loop around the bookshelves to head into the rare section where the scion and her human companion were shopping. 

“Welcome to Pyewacket’s. My name is Bucky. Can I help you find anything?”

“Bell, Book, and Candle,” Tash said. She seemed decent enough.

“I’m sorry?” Bucky smiled.

“Pyewacket, it’s from the movie _Bell, Book, and Candle_. I’m Natalia by the way,” She said sticking out her hand. So, she was making herself known. Bucky watched Sam’s eyes narrow in confusion. Bucky took her hand and felt a small current shoot between their palms. 

“Hi Natalia, I’m Buchanan.”

“Natalia is my Russian name, Sam. I was declared Natasha my first day at ballet lessons. You know like in _Rocky and Bullwinkle_. My family immigrated to Chicago when I was 8.”

“Sam?” Bucky said, smiling at the man. He shook his hand also. The sparks Bucky felt were of a different nature. Jesus, Sam was more beautiful up close. His skin was flawless. “What can I help you guys find?”

“How about a witch?” Natasha answered. “Do you practice?” 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. Natalia was verging on audacious. He could play this game. “No. My interest is purely academic. I’m an anthropologist.”

“I’m minoring in anthropology. Do you teach?” She asked, smiling with her eyes.

“I am an adjunct at NYU and Columbia. I teach mostly online. What’s your major-political science?” Bucky asked, cheekily. This woman was unflappable. 

“No, religion.” Natasha said, smoothly.

“Is that why you need a witch?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t need a witch, Sam needs one. We're taking a world religions seminar, and he got witchcraft for an upcoming paper. I got Catholicism.”

“Bell, book, and candle, indeed. Well, it looks like you have some really good titles in your basket to be honest. For beginners you picked out the most reliable sources. How bout that? If you want to focus on Yoruba magic,” Bucky said, spotting a few central and west African titles, “a lot of their traditions are private and not for outsiders. Half the stuff you see on TV is just wrong or completely disrespectful. Honestly, you may find it easier to focus on Wicca.”

“Do you know any Wiccans Sam could interview?” Natasha grilled. She was enjoying this. Bucky found he was too.

“Personally no, I have a few regulars who practice, but I’m not sure how open they would be.” That was a lie Agatha would jump at the chance; Stephen would too, but Bucky didn’t know if he trusted this woman. He wasn’t going to subject his best human customers to the Baba Yaga. “I would think you would know someone at Columbia.”

“There are a few potters. Vestiges of witchcraft are everywhere these days, but everyday practitioners are hard to find. Most folks are interested in it academically in the department. We thought it would be nice to talk to people in other spheres.” 

“You thought. I was leaning towards a literature review,” Sam said, examining the locked display case featuring three small hand-crafted sacred hoops. The Chippewa tribe that supplied Bucky only allowed him to sell them to people in need. His mother was consulted before he unlocked that particular cabinet. He hoped Sam would not ask. “What’s a Potter?” Sam asked instead.

“People who became interested in magic after reading Harry Potter-extreme Harry Potter fans. I don’t want to impugn their enthusiasm, but I don’t know how serious they are. I do know that a lot of your ingredients are fresh,” Natalia pivoted back to Bucky. Workings and potions worked better when the ingredients were of a high quality. Bucky only sold the best. “I brought a brownie here last week, and it was pretty magical. I was giddy all day,” She added. 

_Bella must have been very high when she made them._ Bucky thought. There was no greater testament of his sister’s power than throwing this woman off her game. He wondered if she smiled...giggled even. It would make any witch or warlock take pause. “I use local suppliers,” Bucky answered her unasked question with a smile of his own.

“Tash, stop grilling the guy. It’s fine. These books are good,” Sam interjected.

“An interview is better,” Natalia reiterated.

“Actually, Riley knows some girl in the village-Wanda Maximoff.”

“The Scarlet Witch?” Bucky and Natasha asked together.

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam said, confused by their tone. 

“No,” Natasha said.

“Bucky!” Becca yelled coming in the back through the warlock’s private quarters. “Me and the girls are going to the Zodiac tonight. Mom says we need to invite you because you’ve been crying over Steve all day. The Aunties will be there, too.”

“Sorry, that’s my sister. Let me know when you’re ready to check out,” Bucky said, turning towards his sister’s voice. He almost plowed into her.

“Buck- Hey, sorry I didn’t know you were with someone. Are you guys finding everything okay?” Becca said, switching to her professional voice. Becca used to be Bucky’s shadow when she was younger, now she went out of her way to overshadow him. Bucky was a wild kid. Becca is prolonging her chaos well into adulthood. Bucky was the oldest, Bre was the smartest, Bella was the baby, and Becca was still trying to find herself. Bucky would give her a little more time before telling her to get her shit together.

“I love the shop,” Natasha said, smiling at his sister. It looked genuine which was scary, because this Yaga had ulterior motives. She turned to Bucky. “You should definitely go get a drink at the Zodiac.” 

“See,” Becca said, smiling.

“Even Sam agrees, don’t you?” Tash said, pulling Sam away from a grimoire with some pretty nasty spells in it.

“Sure? Throw one back for me. This paper is going to be a beast. Thanks for your help,” Sam said, peaking into the menagerie. “Are those bats?” Sam whispered to Natasha.

“No Problem,” Bucky said, chuckling to himself.


	2. Alacazam

Bucky was kicking himself. He should have stayed at Steve’s house like his mother suggested because the runes on Steve’s arm would flutter every time Monk played the right notes. Bucky could see them shimmy even in the smoky haze of Club Zodiac. For their magic to be that in tune this fast meant that was some sex. Bucky sighed. 

He was going to have to work for sex now or at least talk to people outside his very small inner circle. In the past, he found someone taken by his looks, hooked up, but then they would find out he is essentially a magical outcast, and things cooled down rather quickly. 

Lucky for him Steve wasn’t interested in magic hierarchies, he just wanted to paint. Steve’s passion gave Bucky his only real relationship. It wasn’t like he was begging for one before, in fact he was a bit of a whore, but now he was used to sharing his life with someone. He was losing more than a lover in Steve. He was losing his best friend, and Bucky knew they could call and visit, but their lives would grow apart. It’s why the moment he found out, and it truly sunk in what Steve’s residency meant. He started detaching himself, weaning himself off his drug of choice for the last 10 years. Now Steve was flirting with his fling, and Bucky was numb. He was going to break down eventually but for now, for the next few weeks he was blank. At least that’s what he thought. He almost spit out his fire bourbon when the Baba Yaga scion walked in with three very human companions. Well, the third one. Oh hell, the third one was fae.

“Well, she’s certainly pretty. And definitely your type. Is that why you pushed me at Monk?” Steve asked as Bucky wiped his chin with his handkerchief.

“No and no,” Barnes defended.

“You set Monk up with Stevie? You let them have sex?” Bella asked, turning away from eavesdropping on a conversation with their Aunt Loana and a council member.

“Let?” Stevie asked, clearly annoyed. Bucky’s ex was small so everyone assumed Bucky was the dominant one in the relationship. They had no idea. Steve could get away with murder by blinking those long lashes and looking up at you with those baby blues.

“We broke up. Stevie can fuck who he wants,” Bucky said, watching the redhead introduce herself to Fury, the head of the East Coast’s magic council. To Bucky’s surprise the woman did not get cursed out by the man or hexed by Maria Hill, Fury’s right hand. Bucky watched her amused, and she knew it. Natalia’s guests stood transfixed by the music. They were unaware they could be forced to drown themselves with the tinkering of a piano note or deafened by Mimi’s battle song. That made Bucky uneasy, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Sam was here also in a tux with a sateen navy jacket. Bucky wanted to peel it off of him. The man accompanying Sam was in Tom Ford-fresh off the runway Tom Ford.

Bucky only glanced at the enticing Black man a moment more. It was ludicrous. He felt the need to hide his attraction from Steve, and especially his kid sister. Bucky had been sort of agnostic on the witch-human thing, but he had been leaning towards no just to forego the headache. Sam the empath was challenging everything he thought he knew about himself.

“She is gorgeous, if you two are serious about this breaking up thing,” Bella noted, going back to the gossip of the older witches.

“We’re serious,” Bucky said, avoiding Steve’s eyes. 

“So, you are interested in her?” Steve asked.

“I am trying to enjoy the music that’s got your arm lit up like a Christmas tree,” Bucky deflected.

“Oh, Okay!” Steve said, turning around.

“What are you-” Bucky started. “No!” He added, watching Steve wave the group over. Sam pointed over to the table and two empty chairs nearby.

“What is wrong with you?” Steve asked.

“What’s wrong with you, you know how I feel about-” Bucky began.

“Redheads,” Natalia said, smiling. The dress she had on was a satin slinky thing that clung to some very dangerous curves. She was beautiful. Sam was gorgeous. He smiled that gap tooth smile at their party and Bucky felt a little dizzy.

“Hey, Bucky right. Do you mind if we join you? This place is like a can of sardines. It looks like you got the last two chairs.”

“Actually, my sisters are sitting there,” Bucky stammered.

“Bucky? Becca’s literally on top of the bar right now, and Bre is talking to Rhodey. Please sit down,” Steve said, rising, offering his chair to Natalia. Bucky was afraid his ex was going to leave him with the group, but then the small blond eased into his lap. It was frustrating on so many levels. He made a vow to himself not to fuck Steve any more. If he did he wouldn’t let him leave, laid back or not. He hated to admit it, but he was also wondering what Sam was thinking of him which was not good because Sam was a human. He was a human with a douchebag boyfriend, who rushed to sit down before the elf and Sam could. Now the elf and Sam were arguing over who should take the seat.

“Man, just sit down. We can take turns. I’m good. I’m going to head to the bar anyway,” Sam said.

“Hey babe, can you get me a whiskey?” The blond asked with a slight southern accent. 

“How about this? Sam you take our seat. We’ll go get the drinks. I got an in with the bartender; I used to work here,” Bucky said, shifting Steve off his lap. “Natalia, what can I get for you?”

“Whatever your drinking,” She returned. 

“One vodka coming up. And what about you, champ? What’s your name?” Bucky asked.

“Clint. Clint Barton,” The elf said.

“Clint, I’m Bucky and this is Steve. The back turned beside you is my little sister, Bella,” Bucky snarked.

“Charmed, and I’m 21-not so little,” Bella said over her shoulder.

“I don’t care if you're 84, you're my baby sister. And you are?” Bucky asked pointedly to the southerner.

“Riley. Riley Dixon,” The blond answered. _That’s about right_ , Bucky thought. 

“Nice to meet you. Steve, this is Natalia Romanov and Sam Wilson. They came into the store today. I helped them find some good beginner texts. Tash wants vodka, Riley a whiskey.”

“Clint wants a beer,” The elf chimed.

“Sam wants a rum and coke,” Sam said.

“A rum and coke? No no no. Not in my club. How about we step it up to an All American?” Bucky answered.

“As long as it’s good and gets me buzzed.” 

“I think we can arrange that,” Bucky said, walking over to the bar. As he reached the wooden and brass surface. Rhodey slid over to him. Steve was stopped and pulled over to gossip with Becca, Bre, and Stark.

“Why are there two humans in my club?” Rhodey asked, still filling drink orders.

“They are guests of the visiting scion,” Bucky said, stepping behind the bar. Rhodey eyed him when he took the Pappy Van Winkle off the top shelf, but didn’t say anything. He knew Bucky was good for it.

“Why is the Scarlet Witch here?”

“Let it go. She’s only considered the most powerful witch on the east coast because you hardly use your magic.”

“Her magic is just as or even more dangerous,” Bucky gritted out.

“I agree, but I don’t make the rules. Besides, she’s a nice girl.”

“Now. She has been a horror story for twenty years.”

“Losing a brother changes people,” Rhodey said, looking over to his friend. His brow bunched at the Queen Margot whiskey he used to make happy hour whiskey and cokes.

“So, someone at that table is getting a souped up whiskey and coke with Pappy, which is blasphemous by the way. You should know better. And someone else is getting rotgut straight up? What the hell is wrong with you?” Rhodey said, taking the glass of Queen Margot and pouring coke into. He slid the glass down the bar to Sunny, he was a regular. Rhodey looked over to the table.

“The Yaga is drinking Ketel One. The fae love ale. Steve notwithstanding, I don’t think blonds are your type. He’s a good-looking brother. I actually thought it would be Monk, but you fucked that up didn’t you.”

“You’re dating Tony Stark,” Bucky accused.

“So, what now, I’m the enemy too. Monk can’t help who he is.”

“He’s a Wakandan scion. The playing the pauper and the piping thing is cute, but an animal mage is real power. He’s on Sabbatical. Sowing his wild oats. How long before he goes home and takes his rightful place?”

“So, you throw Steve at him?”

“Steve wanted him. I didn’t.”

“But you want this human?”

“I don’t have power I can use anyway. Might as well be human.”

“That’s some stupid shit you just said,” Rhodey said disappointed in his mentee.

“Whatevers,” Bucky said, going back over to the table. Mimi was singing some sad love song and everyone was in tears except Natalia. Bucky set the vodka in front of her. He served Clint’s ale, and he placed Sam’s All American in front of him.

“Hey guys, I wrestled up some more chairs from the back,” Steve said, carrying two chairs. Becca, Stark, and Bre found their way over as well. They all came with additional seating. Seating that was too stylish, clean, and whimsical to be anything other than Steve’s doodles brought to life.   
  
“Uh...Barney, did you get that whiskey?” Riley asked.

“Oh Gee, I must have left it by mistake,” Bucky said, sitting in one of Steve’s conjured chairs. Steve and Becca eyed one another. Bella tried and failed to hide a snicker. “When you go to the bar, tell Rhodey to put everything on my tab. I’ll take a fire bourbon while you’re up,” Bucky added. Bella had stolen his glass. 

“This is so good. What’s in this?” Sam asked, sipping.

“Whiskey, coke and orange liqueur. Whoa, slow down. Don’t drink that too fast,” Buck said, smiling at the man. Bucky went a little loopy when Sam smiled back at him.

When he turned away from Sam, Steve was not happy, Natalia was smirking, and Becca was scandalized. _Shit_ , Bucky thought. Steve shook his head, and looked over to Monk. Monk was a smart man. He saw the look on Steve’s face and the music shifted into something more upbeat. The notes flitted and danced in your ears until you felt a little flirty, a little happier. Bucky knew it was for Steve’s benefit, but Monk was saving his ass.

They all listened as Monk did his thing. It was hard not to move in their seats, especially when Mimi jumped on the mic and started scatting. Good liquor, good music, good friends was a great start to the holiday season. The magic broke when Monk went to take 5. Bucky remembered that all of these people weren’t good friends, and he was concerned about one in particular. 

“So, Natasha, how’s the paper coming?” Bucky asked.

“I finished. I interviewed two nuns. My focus was on _their_ belief in the power of faith,” Natasha answered, grinning mischievously.

“You’re kind of an asshole,” Bucky said, taking out a smoke and lighting it up.

“The biggest,” Clint said, finishing off his ale.

“So, you're in New York to get your degree?” Bucky asked.

“Why do I feel like I’m being interrogated?” Natasha said, taking the cigarette from Bucky’s fingers and putting it in her mouth. “I’m here to take care of a little family business as well,” She said, taking a long pull, and then putting it out. She nodded to Riley who was sputtering and a strange shade of green. Bucky rolled his eyes, watching the human walk over to the bar. That guy ruins everything.

Steve turned from the stage back to conversation. He may be miffed, but Steve would never leave Bucky to twist in the wind. A Baga Yaga scion was a tornado. A tornado that just admitted she was here to overturn someone’s life. 

“I was going to wait until next week and come into the shop, but you're already bursting with curiosity,” Natasha purred. She looked over to Bucky’s sisters who had been eating this scene up with a spoon. Even Stark had managed to stay out of their tit for tat. “I am here to deliver an ancestral claim,” Natasha said. The redhead conjured a scroll with a flicking of her wrist. Yep, she had magic. Bucky eyed her, glancing at Sam. “That Pappy had him dancing with pink elephants ten minutes ago,” Natasha responded. Bucky hoped she couldn’t see the blush. He looked up at Steve who was even more agitated. Bucky was glad the blond didn’t have a pen and paper near. Bucky glanced at his arms and swallowed. He just remembered those runes on his ex- boyfriend's arms were not for show and two were lit up ready to be brought to life. 

Natasha ignored them and smiled at the girls. She tried to hand the scroll to Bre. Bucky snatched it out of his sister’s hands. Bre wasn’t ready, and he hadn’t relinquished his title...yet. Bre was visibly relieved. “I am the scion of this family.”

“I wasn’t sure,” Natasha gave as an explanation. Bucky’s ice blue eyes filled with black. “I am now,” The redhead added, taking a sip of her drink.

Bucky unfurled the document as his sisters and Stark all moved in behind him. “It’s so fucking dark in here,” Becca complained. Stark pulled out his phone and flipped on the light. 

“Fuck, this is in Romanian isn’t it,” Stark said, pulling out some glasses. He flipped the lenses three times and went quiet again. Bre straightened suddenly her mouth agape. She was always the book smart one. 

“Am I reading this right?” Becca asked.

“What does it say?” Steve asked. Bucky was speechless. He reread it again to make sure his translation wasn’t off. 

“Holy shit! Rhodey!” Stark said, taking off now that he had some juicy gossip.

“What. does. it. say?” Steve asked again. Bucky read it one more time looking for any loopholes. “Bucky?” Steve hissed.

“It’s a marriage contract,” Natasha said. All of the Barneses were too horrified to speak. “Our families had been competitive over the years, and this was a way to stop the flow of blood. Of course, it stopped completely when your family emigrated. I found it while I was renovating my father’s house after I finished my lessons. I decided to get my master’s degree in New York mostly because of it. As a scion, you know how dangerous it is to leave a magical contract unfulfilled,” Natasha said, looking at Bucky and all of his sisters. 

Bucky did know, but this was...It wasn’t enough that he had been magically neutered. It wasn’t enough that the love of his life was leaving to live a better one. It wasn’t enough that his family was sacrificing their future to spare his feelings and now this too. Natalia was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had to be powerful for his grandfather, who hoarded power and money, to enter into this contract with Natalia’s family. She was smart and cunning. And she was obviously rich with her designer dress and pink diamonds, but fuck it all Bucky didn’t want her. Not in the slightest. He looked up at the man he did want. Bucky purposefully ignored Sam.

“I know it’s crowded in here, but it took forever to get one glass of whiskey and a bourbon,” Riley complained, sliding Bucky’s drink over to him. Bre took it and gulped it down. Bre would be Natalia’s next logical choice, or her first depending on what she was after. Bre had a non-heterosexual relationship in college, but Natalia was a bit more feminine than the non-gender conforming Jac, Bre brought home for Samhain last year. “I know both bartenders heard me call out several times, and they looked right through me,” Riley continued, sitting down, unaware that he had just walked into a hornet’s nest.

“I’m sorry to butt in here,” Stark said. Bucky had no idea when the man had returned. “But, aren’t you here with- and by here with I mean dating- the elf.”

“Me and Clint are friendly,” Natasha said. The man in question was bopping along to some hip-hop jazz fusion Monk and Mimi had worked up. He was on his third glass of ale. Rhodey’s self-refilling glasses had put many patrons on their asses. Clint seemed to be doing okay. That oblivious act wasn’t working on anyone at the table except the humans. Of course, Sam the empath was three sheets to the wind and still managed to nod his head in time to the music.

“You brought your boyfriend to your engagement proclamation. You're my hero. I might volunteer,” Becca slurred. Bucky sighed and took the sex on the beach out of her hands.

“Oh, I don’t want to get married. I’m just here to fulfill the contract,” Natasha said.

“Do you have siblings?” Bucky said, trying to understand his shit life. He knew she had ulterior motives. He knew there was something off about her. A real scion would have found out everything about her and tried to intercept and plan for this shit. Maybe, Bre _would_ do a better job of protecting their family. 

“Do they look like you?” Becca asked. 

“Bella, go get her some water, please,” Bucky hissed.

“I’ll do it,” Steve said, getting up from the table. The third rune on his arm was starting to engage. 

Natasha eyed Steve’s arm. _Yeah_ , Bucky thought. _You in danger, girl._ He was too. Natasha’s brow rose watching Steve go over to the bar and get instantaneous service. “I don’t have any siblings. I don’t plan on marrying you or any of yours.”

Bre and Bella sighed in relief. Becca was relieved too, but she also looked a little sad. Bucky was still on alert because she still didn’t explain how the contract would be fulfilled. “Am I missing something? How are we going to fulfill the contract?”

Nat looked over to Riley who was currently slipping two hundreds into Monk’s tip jar. She leaned in towards the Barnes Siblings. “I found your soulmate,” Natasha said, glancing at Sam. Everyone turned when the glass Steve was carrying broke into little pieces.

“Get the fuck out of here. Rhodey!” Stark said, looking over at the highly inebriated Black man.

“Well, your other one,” Natasha said, swallowing. Her bracelet started humming as she fed it power. Fae magic bloomed around them. 

“What the fuck is going on over there?” Fury voiced boomed through the club.

“Bucky, you know I love you like a brother, but it’s time for y’all to go. Monk help a brother out please,” Rhodey said. His eyes gold in warning.

The club atmosphere went from tense to tranquil as Monk played Clair De Lune. Steve was the first one to move, storming out in fury despite his newly formed connection with Monk. Bucky trailed after him trying to catch up. 

“Barnes,” Fury warned as Bucky was walking out the door. Geeze, you almost freeze your cousin to death as a child, and you’re marked for life.

“I know, director,” Bucky said. 


	3. The Power of Three Will Set Us Free

Sam woke up with Lucky, Clint’s mutt, on his chest. Tash was pressed into his side, and Clint’s leg was slung across his hips. He wished he could blame it on the liquor, but he had pretty much woken up in this same position every time he hung out with Natasha and Clint.

“Go back to sleep,” Natasha mumbled into Clint’s chest.

“I have to pee,” Sam informed, nudging Lucky off of him. The dog continued to snore after Sam extricated himself. 

Damn, he had dreamt some wild shit last night: bartending dragons, Natasha's voice coming out of an old witch, and that Bucky guy...well, his morning wood was starting to go down. If he wanted to run in 30 minutes he needed to let that particular detail go. Besides, Bucky had a boyfriend. He was cute too, a little angry. _What are you thinking, Sam? You have a boyfriend too. Where the fuck was Riley?_

Sam washed his hands quickly. “How is it that I ended up here and not with Riley?” Sam said, coming out of Clint’s bathroom.

Natasha yawned. “He wanted to drive both of you home; he was tipsy. I told him to get a car, but he wouldn’t listen. He had to drive his precious Porsche home because of the so-called dodgy neighborhood. You were too drunk to protest, so I did it for you.”

“Tash? You let my boyfriend drive home drunk?” Sam asked.

Sam watched his friend shrug her shoulders. Natasha made it no secret she didn’t like Riley. Ever since Nat met him she’s been trying to steer Sam away. So, Riley was braggadocious; he had the swagger to back it up. He came from meager beginnings and made a lot of money on Wall Street. He was proud, besides those guys played hard. Sam could admit he had a bad boy problem. Riley liked to win and sometimes he got tunnel vision. He let everything fall away while he was working. He was demanding like his job. He went just as hard in his down time: paragliding, cave diving, mountain climbing, ax-throwing, diving with sharks, and heli-skiing. If it was dangerous White boy shit, Riley was down. 

He was intense. He didn’t cheat. He was a little selfish and a snob, but he always apologized when Sam called him on it. He took Sam nice places and brought him things. Sam could care less about that part; it was the thought that mattered-the fact Riley was thinking about him. Sam just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Sometimes Riley’s job and ambitions kept him away.

“I stole his fob and ordered a car before we pulled away. Now shut up both of you,” Clint grumbled.

“I should go,” Sam said, worried about Riley. He also needed to go for a run. Riley had mentioned Sam had been missing workouts lately. Sam was still very much in shape, but Sam had a goal that he shared with Riley, and Riley was big on holding people accountable. Maybe they could go to the gym today and get a jump on Christmas shopping like they had talked about. Sam picked up his phone from the night stand and texted the broker.

“No, we’re going to brunch,” Nat mumbled, batting at Sam’s hands. Sam twisted away to type his message.

 **Sam** : Hey, Bae. I’m sorry I was so out of it last night. Did you make it home okay?

Sam watched the three dots undulate.

 **Riley** : Golfing with Stanley. I’ll call later. 

Stanley was Riley’s boss. Sam was annoyed. Sam was supposed to spend the night last night. Was Riley going to leave him alone all morning on a Sunday or expect Sam to get out at 6:45am so he could make his tee time? It wasn’t the first time Riley had abandoned him on a weekend in favor of schmoozing with a client or networking with his co-workers. Sam looked down at Tash, Clint and Lucky snuggled in together. That’s how you spent Sundays. Did Riley care Sam was blitzed out of his mind the last time he saw him?

“Come back to bed,” Natasha said, looking straight at him now.

Why the fuck not? He didn’t have anywhere else to go. Sarah and her family were out of town, and his parents were at church all day. His boyfriend didn’t seem to be worried about him. “This shit is weird. Normal people don’t do this you know,” Sam said, climbing back onto the bed.

“You’ve known me long enough to know I live outside of normal,” Tash responded.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Sam said as Natasha snuggled into his side, her arm wrapping around him. Clint turned and wrapped his arm around Sam too, “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

“Really?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, I dreamt I was a mail order bride,” Sam said, closing his eyes. They popped back open when Clint snorted. 

-o0o-

Bucky walked into the cage. Rhodey and Danvers were already waiting, probably half drunk. There were about twenty balls scattered in the confines of their lane. Bucky ignored the snickers. Smoothing his long black hair back, he put on a baseball cap. Bucky picked up his bat and stepped up to the plate. 

Sunday mornings for the past three years had been Bucky and his pals hitting balls around. He needed this shit today because his ex-boyfriend, grandfather, and his newly discovered fiancé was pissing him off. _An arranged married Grandpa? What century am I living in? You didn’t ruin dad’s life enough, so now you are ruining mine._

“I’m surprised to see you. I hear little Stevie was about to erase your ass from existence last night,” Danvers said just as the first ball was released from the canon. Bucky knocked it into the back fence. He squared his shoulders, ignoring his buddy, readying for the next pitch.

“You should have seen it, Dani. I swear one of those runes was about to jump off that arm. That druid shit is old school too. It could have been a fucking ogre coming to life in my club; fae magic was running all around. Nick was about to go full merlin. I have to admit I wanted to see the Yaga in action. It’s the only magic I don’t know much about, but I bet Steve could have taken them all as pissed off as he was,” Rhodey said, laughing. Another ball flew towards Bucky. It exploded on contact with his bat. “Tough break kid. I’m in the mood for waffles. What about you, Dani?” Rhodey teased. The person who destroyed the most balls paid for lunch. Danvers balls were scorched but still whole. Rhodey’s balls looked brand new. It had been a while since lunch was on Bucky. At least the bat didn’t freeze over.

“Sounds good to me. Rambeau is on some health food kick. I could use the carbs,” Danvers said. Bucky’s bat caught the bottom of a ball sending it sideways. It bounced off the left fence, pinged against the roof and then sailed back into the pitching machine basket.

“I was actually thinking y’all were going to fight...and then fuck, but it still looks like you're about to flip out and kill someone, so that didn’t happen,” Rhodey said, snickering while taking a sip of beer.

Bucky threw down his bat and turned to his friends, throwing his hat on the ground. He sat on the bench. He took out his smokes and lit a ciggie. “What the fuck, Rhodey? You’re supposed to be my mentor. And you Danvers, we’ve known each other forever. We took each other's virginity for God’s sake.”

“You’re a lying asshole,” Danvers replied.

Carol, Steve, and Bucky all lived in the same neighborhood in Brooklyn. Carol moved in as a teenager to finish lessons with a kooky old witch that called herself Marvel. Bucky and Carol had a fling or two, but decided they were better as friends-good friends.

After completing his lessons, no one wanted to apprentice Bucky. His magic was volatile like the young man struggling to contain it. Bucky was having a hard time with the cards he had been dealt. Carol was working at the Zodiac as a bartender at the time. She knew Rhodey was disciplined enough and powerful enough to mentor Bucky. He had got her in line. Even Mr. Eisenhardt was speaking to Rhodey about the holy terrors Wanda and Pietro. She begged and begged until Rhodey agreed to at least meet Bucky. The rest was history.

“Okay, so I took your virginity,” Bucky admitted.

“And, I promptly became a lesbian,” Danvers laughed.

“Fuck you,” Bucky laughed with her.

“Oh please. You wanted me because I was blond, had blue eyes, and an attitude problem. Just tell him you take it back. You want him to stay. He obviously wants you too,” Carol suggested.

“He’s scared. Fuck, I am too, but London is the best thing for him, and I won’t stand in the way of that,” Bucky said.

“Bucky, he loves you,” Carol tried.

“I know, and I love him,” Bucky replied.

“Mm hmm. Is that why half my bottle of Pappy is gone?” Rhodey asked.

“Half?” Bucky asked, looking up at his friend. _That’s four hundred dollars._ “Shit. Sammy can put it away, huh?”

“Is that his name? Sammy?” Carol asked, sitting beside Bucky. “Sammy doesn’t sound like a person you should get murdered over.”

“It don’t,” Rhodey agreed. “But he’s a good-looking brother. Bucky are you blushing? Have you ever spent any significant time with this man?”

“I’m concentrating on Steve,” Bucky said, stabbing the butterflies in his stomach with reality.

“Steve got Monk playing love ballads, homeboy. Ain’t nothing wrong with talking to the man.”

“I can’t believe you let that happen,” Danvers said.

“He orchestrated it. I thought you were trying to have your cake and eat it too,” Rhodey pointed out. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. _Why did everyone expect the absolute worst from me? Because, before Steve you were the absolute worst. They probably think you're going to go back to factory default settings once he leaves-whore._

“At least tape it or something,” Rhodey said half-joking.

“You're a dirty old man,” Bucky said.

“I ain’t that much older than y’all, but you need to listen when I say talk to Sam,” Rhodey said.

“He has a boyfriend,” Bucky returned. Rhodey scoffed at that.

“I hear he’s your soulmate,” Danvers snarked.

“I swear, I hate you both,” Bucky said, rising, putting out his smoke. He picked up his hat and the balls nearest the batter’s box. He looked around and the park was pretty clear. The cameras were just for show. Bucky used his magical aim to shoot every ball back to where it belonged. Danvers was busy picking up bottle caps and melting them into cute little shapes for her stepdaughter’s collection.

“Hate me or not. Lunch is on you,” Rhodey said, grabbing the cooler of beer.

-o0o-

They had just ordered when goosebumps rose on his arms. He looked at the entrance of the dinner and sure enough, Natasha, Clint, and Sam were walking through the door of Bucky’s neighborhood diner. Rhodey saw them too.

“Holy shit. Soulmates are rare, and I thought the scion was trying to trick her way out of the contract, but she might just be right. All it takes is one introduction. You’re going to keep running into one another,” Rhodey said. “Two soulmates, Bucky? If I didn’t think you were special before, kid.”

“I don’t feel special; besides she could be a stalker,” Bucky replied.

“Nope. Look at her body language. That woman could give a fuck,” Danvers answered.

“That’s what she wants you to think. I bet she’s ready to cast a drop of a dime,” Bucky said.

“She’s smart, powerful, and dangerous, putting Sam in your path is being nice. I don’t want to know what the alternative is, and you shouldn’t either,” Rhodey said.

“Nice for me. What about Sam? He thinks she’s his friend; she’s serving him up like a steak,” Bucky replied.

“So, you want to eat him? You’re already half in love with the human, aren’t you?” Rhodey smirked.

“I-” Bucky sighed. He didn’t know what he wanted. He only knew what he felt-discombobulated any time Sam was in his vicinity.

“He is pretty nice to look at,” Danvers said.

Bucky took a chance and glanced back at the door. The trio were leaning against the glass window waiting for a table to open up. It was Sunday morning-ish in Manhattan. Good luck with that. Bucky tried to ignore the irritation he felt watching the redhead hold Sam’s hand while her head was on Clint’s shoulder. They looked like a throuple. 

“It’s the cheekbones,” Rhodey commented. Bucky looked at Sam’s eyes. He was sad. And now, Bucky was more pissed off. Where the fuck was Dixie? He felt his magic squirming inside him. He pushed it down, but not before Natalia’s head lifted off the elf’s shoulder and looked in their direction. “Oh shit. She’s spotted us,” Rhodey reported.

The three friends watched the redhead and company walk up to the table. Bucky fought the need to toss his hair out of his face. Sam was in sweatpants and a Henley. It should be illegal to be able to walk around looking like that.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Natasha said, sauntering up to the table.

“Just trying to get some lunch,” Bucky said.

“Is that what this establishment is for?” Natasha said, smiling, and then nodding to Rhodey and Danvers. 

Bucky’s friends smiled back. They kept eyeing Bucky until he finally gave in.

“Hey Sam... Clint,” Bucky said.

“Sup, Bucky. Bucky’s friends,” Sam said, smiling.

“Hiya,” Clint said. “We should get back, Tash. We don’t want the hostess to give away our spot.” Elves were notoriously ravenous. 

“Or, you guys can squeeze in with us,” Danvers said, smiling innocently. Bucky side-eyed his friend.

“Is that okay?” Natasha asked Bucky in particular. Clint was less subtle.

“Where’s the druid?” Clint asked, looking over to the restroom door.

“Don’t,” Bucky warned.

“Druid?” Sam asked, confused. “Why do I feel like you guys are always speaking in code.”

“It’s because they are, man. Sometimes we forget how rude we can be to outsiders. Everyone here moves in the same circles. Went to the same schools, basically. Bucky’s ex-boyfriend is a druid because he can draw really well. The tattoos on his arms are like his school’s calling cards,” Danvers explained. 

“Thanks-” Sam started.

“Danvers. Carol Danvers. They call me Dani, though,” Carol said with a smile, scooting over and bringing Rhodey with her in the u-shaped booth. 

“I thought I was being paranoid for a second,” Sam said, sitting at the table. “Danvers is your last name. You military?”

“Something like that,” She answered. Danvers worked for the council. She was basically the CIA for witches and warlocks.

“I’m Air Force,” Sam said.

“My father was in the Air Force,” Carol replied.

Sam looked up to Natasha in question because she hadn’t moved to sit. She was too busy watching Bucky. Clint was salivating at some of the plates passing them. Bucky gestured to the booth seat, and Natasha sat beside Sam, pulling Clint down with her. 

Bucky glanced at Sam who was watching him with hesitance. The man probably thought he was rude. He didn’t want that, but he had to protect his family first and foremost. He didn’t know Natasha well enough. Then there was the very big issue of Sam, his fucking soulmate, being a human. The magic community in New York weren’t overt bigots like some other circles, but they still looked down on humans. Bucky can admit now he may have had a blind spot until a few days ago.

“It’s a compliment you know?” Natasha said, breaking Bucky’s train of thought. “Your boyfriend,” Natasha clarified.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Bucky said, glancing quickly at Sam.

“I’m not one to worry about many things. Clint isn’t either.” Natasha continued. 

“I told you. She’s smart,” Rhodey said just as their food arrived. Sam, Clint, and Natasha put in their orders. Rhodey was fixing up his waffle when he smirked up at Bucky. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Say, wasn’t there another guy with you all last night?” Rhodey asked, sucking syrup off his fingers.

“Yeah, Riley,” Sam said, smiling. Bucky stabbed a cube of melon.

“Where’d he got off to?” Rhodey asked, with just a hint of his St. Louis accent slipping into his voice. That usually happened when he was being an asshole.

“He’s golfing,” Natasha said before Sam could. She leaned back as the waitress placed coffee and her tea on the table.

“Oh,” Rhodey commented, cutting a wedge from his waffle and putting it on a saucer in front of Clint, who looked like he was dying. Danvers added a piece of bacon. Bucky reached behind him to the waitress stand and grabbed a handful of jam packets, placing them in front of Natasha. The woman smiled at that, and then stole a strawberry from Bucky’s plate. She stole a sausage next and offered it to Sam. Sam had been watching quietly as strangers slipped into a comfortable silence and acted like they had known one another for years. He looked over to Bucky as Natasha insisted he take the man’s food. He was hungry, but he wasn’t about to embarrass his Mama like that. He looked over to Bucky. 

Bucky smiled. “You’re so polite. If you're going to continue to associate with her and our ilk. I suggest you disabuse yourself of any manners. You just might get eaten alive, friend.” Danvers and Rhodey snickered at the Baba Yaga slight. 

Natasha smiled too. “You’re fun. I like you.”

“You guys just met, right? You act like you’ve known one another for years,” Sam said, looking between them chewing on the sausage.

“It’s the school shit, Bro,” Clint said, staring longingly at the rest of Rhodey’s waffle.

“If I give you another piece of my waffle, you’re giving me some of your hash browns,” Rhodey said with a full mouth.

“I’ll wait,” Clint said, pouting.

“I thought so,” Rhodey said. “So, Sam, do you golf?” 

“Nah, Riley does it for work to impress his boss and client’s and shit. He rather be hanging off the side of a mountain. I would rather be on the basketball court.”

“So, he’s working? On a Sunday?” Bucky asked quietly, spearing the last of his fruit.

“He’s ambitious. He has a lot of goals for his life,” Sam defended.

“Seems like you should be one of them,” Natasha muttered, drinking her tea. 

“Newsflash, people I just met. Natasha hates my boyfriend. What about you guys? Anyone special in your lives?”

“I’m married to the most perfect woman on the planet,” Danvers said. Carol had stars in her eyes. 

After two years of marriage, Bucky didn’t know if he would be so verklempt. He hoped so. Sammy was sure doing a number on him right now. Could Sam sew him up like Maria had Danvers? “Whipped,” Bucky joked. Danvers kicked him under the table.

“Uh...Tash, you didn’t tell me you were married,” Clint said. Bucky pretended he didn’t see Natasha pinch the elf in his side. Pain as endearment seemed about right.

“That’s so sweet,” Sam mockingly swooned, placing his hand over his heart.

“Okay, Elf!” Rhodey said. “I’m dating the most imperfect man on the planet.”

Danvers and Bucky laughed. “Stark’s not that bad,” Danvers tried.

“Wow, you're dating Tony Stark,” Natasha said with a snicker. “You're like tradition and pomp personified.”

“I know, but sometimes opposites attract,” Rhodey said, eyeing Bucky.

“So, what about you, Bucky?” Natasha asked.

“I’m a single man,” Bucky declared.

“You didn’t look so single last night,” Clint said. The man literally squealed when their food arrived. “I’m sorry about that by the way,” Clint said to Rhodey, clapping as the waitress placed their food on the table.

“It’s all good, bruh,” Rhodey said.

“What happened last night? That drink you made me, Bucky, put me on my ass. I can’t remember anything,” Sam said.

“I pissed off Bucky’s ex by accident,” Natasha admitted.

“I’m not so sure it was an accident,” Bucky returned. Natasha feigned innocence, biting into her strawberry. Bucky grabbed one for himself. Sam tried to offer him a piece of bacon, but Barnes declined.

“So, what are you guys doing after this? We’re going shopping. You should come,” Nat said out of the blue.

“We are?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Nat declared.

“Sometimes, I think you're psychic. I was just thinking I needed to get presents for my parents and sister’s family before the rush gets unbearable,” Sam said, eating his omelet. 

“No presents for me?” Clint asked.

“I already brought you and Lucky’s present,” Sam returned. Clint beamed.

“That actually sounds fun, but I gotta get home to the misses. We’re decorating the tree tonight,” Danvers declined.

“Tony wants me to go to some charity gala the council is throwing,” Rhodey informed, “but Bucky’s free.” 

“What? No, I might start decorating the shop tonight,” Bucky said, quickly.

“On a Sunday?” Sam replied. Danvers and Rhodey eyed one another. Natasha snorted.

 _Oh, it’s like that, Sammy_ , Barnes thought. “Unlike you all, I don’t have a significant other to spend time with anymore.”

“I just asked you to hang out with us,” Natasha said, batting her eyelashes.

“And I’m significant damnit,” Clint added.

“The stars in heaven. I fucking love them, Rhodey. Can we keep them?” Danvers asked, delighted by the snark pinging around the table.

“I don’t think we have any choice in the matter,” Rhodey said, finishing off his coffee.

-o0o-

Christmas in New York was magic all its own. The shops were lit up and twinkling. Green and red were festooned on poles and in doorways, and the ice and snow seemed to be a little purer like people had collectively decided not to piss in the streets for the holiday. After saying his goodbyes to his standing Sunday morning dates, Bucky realized he had been tricked into an afternoon double like he was twelve. It was fine though, more than fine. Clint was weird and hilarious, you would never guess he was an elven knight. Natasha was Natasha, the opposite of boring, and Sam was smart and funny and kind and fucking sexy and ... _oh shit, Buchanan_ . He _was_ half in love already.

He went into this horrible charade thinking he was going to bust Natasha, but she genuinely seemed to care about Sam which didn’t make it true, but it did diminish his ire. He was still going to say something. Just because they had power didn’t mean they could use humans as shields, especially humans as nice as Sam.

Sam was very nice and thoughtful. He wanted roasted chestnuts and bought a giant bag for everyone to share as they traversed the streets and went in and out of shops. Bucky was looking for something for his sisters, and Sam said, “I got just the thing.” He led them to Angel Jones’s candle shop. She was the expert in magical manifestation powered by fire. Her magicked candles could change your life. “I get this one for Sarah every year,” Sam said, passing him over a rosemary, lily, and mint scented candle, labelled prosperity. 

“This is actually a great idea. Do you see any labelled focus, courage, and calm?” Bucky asked, picking up candles from the old worn wooden table. 

“Here’s serenity,” Sam said, handing Bucky the candle. Their fingertips brushed, and a current surged through Bucky’s body. Bucky cleared his throat. Sam looked just as affected. 

“I’m going to check out the incense,” Sam said, moving away. Bucky shook his head trying to clear it and turned to head to the register. Clint was behind him smirking with the two other candles Bucky needed in his hands.

Back on the street, Natasha was ordering hot chocolate with Sam by her side. When Nat was done paying she handed a cup to Bucky and Clint. “They have all these cool flavors. I told the attendant to surprise us,” Nat said, taking a sip from her cup. Bucky didn’t like the sound of that, but lifted it to his lips anyway. “Ugh, Peppermint,” Bucky remarked.

“I actually love peppermint. I got cayenne. It’s alright,” Sam said, taking another sip.

“That actually sounds delicious,” Bucky admitted. 

Nat gave Clint her hot chocolate, taking the cup out of Bucky’s hand and pushed it into Sam’s while stealing the pararescuer’s original cup and holding it out to Bucky. Bucky eyed the scion. She did that on purpose. A kiss was powerful magic, and it had little to do with lips meeting even though that part felt pretty nice. True love’s kiss could break most hexes. It could bind magic as well. Its why folks kissed after being married. Sam shrugged his shoulders and drank from Bucky’s cup. Bucky shook his head at his matchmaker and took a sip of the warm spicy treat. Nat smiled, grabbing her own hot chocolate and walking into the next shop.

They were in a haberdashery downtown. Bucky was trying to find his father something dapper that he wouldn’t pull off in five minutes because it was uncomfortable. Natasha was trying to find Clint something for the same reasons which amounted to her feeling him up every five minutes. Although Sam had picked up two sweaters almost immediately after walking through the door he seemed to be shopping in earnest, now.

“For heaven’s sake, Sam. Just get him a tie,” Natasha said, squeezing Clint’s arms inside a cardigan.

“You know how picky he is. I want to get him something nice,” Sam responded.

“Riley doesn’t understand nice. He understands expensive. Get him the most expensive name brand tie in the place, and let’s go shop for ornaments.”

“He’s not that shallow,” Sam defended. Even Clint, who was the most non-judgmental man Sam had ever met, looked up at him through hooded eyes. Natasha’s petting must have felt heavenly. 

“Okay he is, but…” Sam confessed.

“But what?” Natasha asked.

“I hate to ask-” Bucky qualified.

“No... you don’t,” Natasha stated.

“What do you see in him? He seems-” Bucky continued.

“Like an asshole.” Clint finished. 

Sam shook his head. “Well, he isn’t the only asshole I know.”

“Touché,” Bucky said, turning to mind his business.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” Clint asked.

“Don’t start that shit again,” Sam said, perturbed.

“Sammy likes bad boys,” Clint explained.

“No, Babe. Sam likes power,” Natalia clarified.

“You’re making me sound like some dumb groupie,” Sam said, putting down the tie he had been examining for ten minutes. 

“I don’t think you’re a groupie. I think you're searching for your equal,” Tash explained. “You’re strong and brave and protective. You’re fearless. It’s why you used to jump out planes into war zones for a living. It’s why you're studying to fight for those without a voice in this backwards ass society,” Natasha said. _It’s why you accepted the Baba Yaga and elven knight as your friends_ , Natasha added in her head. “It's an understated power that most can’t recognize. It takes power to be good in a world like this. A strength I certainly don’t have. That’s why I surround myself with good people. So, no, I don’t like Riley. He’s accomplished a lot in his life. I know how hard he’s worked, but he’s not the same guy you met on that field out in the desert.”

“Natasha,” Sam groaned.

“Look what you're trying to do with your life compared to him. You're also extremely loyal sometimes to your detriment,” Natasha pointed out.

“I’m not going to break up with my boyfriend because he’s feeling himself right now,” Sam said.

“He has a challenging job, a park avenue address, and a car for every day of the week in New York City. He has everything he has ever wanted,” Natasha said.

“Except the daft groupie,” Bucky added, knowing how most of those guys operated. _Fuck_ , Bucky thought. He realized he said that part aloud. He just couldn’t help himself. His mouth always got him in trouble. It was a side-effect from hanging out with Steve all his life. Sam looked over to Bucky clearly pissed. 

“You met him for like two seconds. Since, you're such an expert on relationships, why’d you break up with your saint of a boyfriend?” Sam asked. 

“Because I love him more than anything in this universe, and he would stay with me and give up his dreams to make me happy. Despite how I feel, I’m not what’s best for him. So, I’m letting him go find his true happiness,” Bucky answered honestly-maybe too honestly. Sam swallowed. There was a pregnant pause.

“Okay, I think I will marry you, now,” Natasha deadpanned.

“Shit, me too,” Clint added.

“You’re not even gay,” Bucky replied, blushing.

“I will be, for you,” Clint joked.

“How bout it Sammy? Let’s make it a harem,” Natasha said, looking over at her friend who had just started to breathe again.

“I have to go,” Sam said, walking out the door. 

Natasha walked over and punched Bucky in the arm. “You broke my best friend.”

“He’s probably about to have an existential crisis because he wants to have your babies. Take it slow, bro. You’re not going to steal him away if you overwhelm him with all that broody sex angst,” Clint added.

“Broody sex angst? What in the ever-loving fuck are you both talking about? Your best friend? Is he your best friend, Natalia?” Bucky ground out. He eyes flashing black. 

Natasha’s aura flashed blue. “How cute. You're defending Sammy from the devourer. Think about this assassin. How can Sammy fulfill the contract if I don’t consider him family?” 

“I don’t care how you feel about him, now. He’s Sam. You have no choice but to love him. You set out to use him. You're still using him, no matter how you feel about him. He deserves more than that,” Bucky argued.

“Sammy found me, Bucky. Sure, I was there to observe him; to see if he was the answer to my problems, but he sat by me in an eastern religion course my first day at Columbia. There were other seats open, but he sat by me,” Natasha defended.

“Okay? You’re hot,” Bucky said, not understanding her point.

“So hot,” Clint affirmed.

“I’m aware, but Sam is searching for something. Something he doesn’t have now. I am Baba Yaga,” Natasha hissed.

“I know,” Bucky said.

Natasha's eyes went silver. “Then you know I am past, present, and future. I am what was, what is, and what is to come. Fate is my master, fortune my guide and destiny my purpose,” The voice of the triple goddess sang. Bucky backed away until Natasha’s eyes cleared- until she was only the maiden. If what she said was true, Natasha was a soldier of fate, not an arbiter.

“Yeah, I hate it when she does that too,” Clint whispered.

“It’s pretty creepy. What are you going to do when she turns crone?” Bucky returned.

“Build her a house with chicken feet?” Clint said.

Bucky snickered. “I have a pretty good stock at the shop. You could get someone to enlarge them,” Bucky offered. 

Natalia took a deep breath to calm herself and fixed her hair. “Apparently, I have to pull power to show I’m serious.


	4. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Sam was furious, horny, and confused. _Who the fuck did this guy think he was? He barely knew me or Riley. You can’t judge someone for their behavior at a ritzy weird ass nightclub. Who the fuck requires tuxes at a jazz club anymore? And I love Natasha; I really do, but if she can’t get behind me and Riley’s relationship, then I’m just going to have to back away. And why the fuck was this elevator taking so long?_

_Everyone was a fucking critic. Dude you run a witch store, and you’re not even a real witch. You’re a professor, but a fake one. What if I have witch questions when I’m buying dried chicken feet and blood sucking bats. Why should I listen to you about my relationship when you are so ready to give up on yours? No wonder the druid was so angry. He has to deal with your smug face all the time. Yeah, your stupid smug beautiful face and all that hair probably getting in the way. Hey, I’m a heartbroken nonwitch anthropologist who has opinions about everything. You should listen to me because I’m the finest White boy in Brooklyn and oh yeah, look at my hair._

The bell finally sounded on the elevator. Sam squeezed through the doors before they fully opened, and let himself into Riley’s penthouse. His boyfriend was on the couch with his Mac in his lap. The game was on, but it was down low. A sandwich missing one bite was on the table along with an unopened bag of chips and a lukewarm beer. 

“Hey,” Riley said, looking up at Sam. “I thought you went shopping with Nat and her pet, Clint.” The man was already back to typing something into the machine. Sam wanted his complete undivided attention so he dropped to his knees in front of the man, pulling on Riley’s pajama bottoms.

“Hey? Uh, Sam,” Riley sputtered, moving his laptop to see exactly what Sam was doing.

Sam tugged the man’s pants free and started rubbing up his legs. He ran his tongue up his thigh until he was nosing at Riley’s crotch. “Baby, that feels so good, but I gotta finish this. Just give me an hour,” the broker said.

Sam ignored him, suckling Riley’s skin through the cotton material. He heard Riley sigh in pleasure. His cock was growing by the second. It egged Sam on. Sam pulled Riley out of his undergarments. He batted away any stray thoughts about Bucky, preparing to swallow Riley down. His boyfriend stopped him. The strawberry blond was holding Sam’s head in his hands, his laptop was abandoned.

“Babe, I promise 45 minutes to an hour at the most. When you texted that you went with Nat, I told Stanley I could revise the quarterlies. He needs them tonight. Let me finish this, and I promise I’ll take care of you just the way you like.”

“Riley, I need you inside of me, now,” Sam whined, crawling on Riley’s lap, trying to kiss him.

“Sam,” Riley tried. Sam ignored him again. “Sam, what the hell has gotten into you? I just told you I have to work,” Riley chastised. Sam promptly got up. He was livid. He paced back and forth in his boyfriend’s monotone glass palace, trying to get a hold of himself. Riley was quiet. He knew he had just fucked up. Sam couldn’t deal with this shit. He walked to the front door. “Where are you going? Don’t leave,” Riley said.

“I’m going home. We both know you’ll be working all night which is why I don’t think a quickie with my boyfriend is such an unreasonable thing to ask for,” Sam replied. 

“Maybe, I can spare twenty minutes,” Riley negotiated, glancing at his progress on the report. He could see Sam was serious.

“Twenty minutes. I spent two hours agonizing over what to get you for Christmas,” Sam said, opening the door. 

“Sam?” Riley said, trying to stuff himself back into his pants. Sam turned back to the man. 

“Babe, is that what this is about? You know I’ll love anything you get me,” Riley said, walking over to his boyfriend. They both knew that was a lie as well. The broker tried to grab his hands, but Sam backed away. 

“You used to crave me. There wasn’t a day that didn’t go by that I didn’t see you, hear from you, touch you,” Sam said.

“I’m trying to build a future for us,” Riley pleaded.

“Really? Because, I don’t seem to be that important to your present,” Sam said, walking out. He took the stairs so Riley couldn’t talk him into staying.

-o0o-

Bucky and his father worked quietly as they chopped and sawed. Bucky picked up the small mountain of holly and pine in front of his father and placed it in the tubs of enchanted water. Thanks to George Barnes’s potion the plants would stay green and vibrant for years to come. Even the holly berries would remain snow white or crimson. The plants could also be regrown and planted if the witch who purchased it was a green witch. The twenty trees in the alley are the children of Becca’s beloved pine. There was no telling how many grandchildren Mr. needles had by now. 

Pyewacket the cat was quite outdone when George reached for his new-found throne, shaking him from betwixt the branches. He padded over to Bucky demanding something be done, “Meow,” or at least for Bucky to rub his belly. Bucky happily obliged. When sufficiently placated Pye sauntered off in search of food. Bucky was free to go back to preparing for their Yule rush. 

He picked up one of the giant tubs and trudged through the backdoor. His mother was on his couch enjoying one of the snickerdoodles Bella had made. His sister was a smart Alec because the cookie actually made you snicker as you ate it. Bucky noticed his guest bedroom door was opened. He flicked his chin and the door closed with a slam. He ignored the banging from the inside as he walked out into the shop. That would teach Becca not to steal all of his good sweaters.

Bella and Bre were arguing over who should make the caramel and marshmallows for the magical popcorn balls. Bella’s magic would make them delicious and infect the eater for a bit. Bre’s magic would have longer lasting effects that would really sell the magic branding. Bucky let them come to the obvious conclusion-why not both? -as he placed the tiny trees he and his father had fashioned out of pine branches on their display. 

He was arranging the Holly branches into a giant glass jar when he heard the bell above the door chime. Steve trekked into the store with a banker’s box. Bucky had to hold back tears. He loved this, being surrounded by his family, Steve included. The druid would bring whatever small treasures he had created to sell in the store. Bucky thought he would be too busy this month, preparing to leave, finishing up at the Guggenheim. They had barely spoken since that night at the Zodiac. But here he was, perpetually splattered in paint, setting the box on the counter.

“Hey,” Steve said. Bucky watched Bella and Bre put down their respective baskets of offerings for the store and head into Bucky’s private quarters in the back.

“Hey,” Bucky said, abandoning his holly display.

“You guys look busy,” Steve said.

“Yeah, getting ready for the Yule rush.”

“Becca’s holly is beautiful. I may take some to London,” Steve said. He reached over and touched one of the waxy green leaves.

“Or, you could draw some to escape customs,” Bucky remarked.

“Yeah, that too. Do you have a minute?” Steve asked.

“For you. Always,” Bucky cooed, smiling. 

Steve sighed, “I wish you wouldn’t say stuff like that.”

“Fine. It’s lunch time in the menagerie. Come help,” Bucky said, leading the way.

Bucky and Steve moved around the darkened space feeding fruit to bats, insects to frogs, eggs to snakes, and seeds to the mice. Bucky stuck a few leaves in the beetle bin. He shook some flies into the spider box, and then turned to watch Steve feed seeds to Bucky’s assortment of exotic birds.

“So, what’s in the box?” Bucky said, dropping chicken legs into the piranha tank.

“Old fashioned hand-drawn Christmas cards. The pictures move. I thought the potters would get a kick out of that. Tell them it’s nanotubes or something,” Steve said.

“Steve, those are going to fly off the shelf. How much are you going to ask for them?” Bucky asked, floating chunks of watermelon to Marvin the mongoose. Marvin was Bucky’s secondary familiar. Which really meant pet, because Pye was more than capable to keep his magic contained. Marvin’s last owner was a piece of shit. Marvin drew blood anytime anyone dared to come near his enclosure. The council was going to have the beast destroyed. They allowed Bucky to take him when Rhodey spoke up. Bucky thinks half of them just wanted his fingers to get bitten off. It took a week of contracted spell work and conversations with earth and animal mages for Bucky to figure out how to keep Marvin safe, contained, and as comfortable as possible in his enclosure and artificial burrow underneath the menagerie. Comfort didn’t help the animal’s anxiety. Bucky still lost fingers a couple of times. Bucky was already in enough pain as it was, and definitely didn’t want to choke down his father’s healing slush today.

“The cards are my gift to you. Rhodey spelled them to multiply when you get to the last one in the stack,” Steve replied.

“I don’t need...”

“My magic, my money, or just me,” Steve groused.

“That’s not what...I need to be able to stand on my own two feet, find my own way,” Bucky explained.

“And, I need to know you’re okay.” Steve said, grabbing onto the man. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and put his head against his chest. “I need to know that there is a little part of me that you can’t get rid of,” Steve confessed.

“I’m not getting rid of you. You’re such an asshole. Were soulmates, remember? The Yaga told us so. Do you think a little ocean, and some dame is going to keep me from you? Hell, no,” Bucky said, kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah?” Steve said through tears.

“Okay, maybe Peggy could if she wanted, but she’s too classy for that,” Bucky revised.

“No, Peggy wouldn’t do that,” Steve said, pointedly.

“Hmm… not Peggy. So, who would?” Bucky said. _This little shit._

“I want to meet him,” Steve declared. Steve pulled away from Bucky, so he could look him in the eyes.

“Steve,” Bucky said, backing away. He started making sure all the cages and aquariums were secure. Swiper the octopus liked to sneak out and eat her neighbors. She had cost Bucky some valuable stock, luckily her ink was more valuable. “You already met him.”

“I want to meet him again.”

“Steve, he’s a nonfactor. He hates my guts.”

“He doesn’t hate your guts,” Steve responded. Bucky thought Steve was an idiot. Everyone saw the way the two of them were mooning over one another at the Zodiac. Boyfriends, exes, and fiancés be damned. Steve was hurt, but what could he say at that point. It took a few days, but now he was going to try to be an adult, be the friend Bucky had always been. “I want to know I’m leaving you in capable hands.”

“Capable? What am I two years old?” Bucky said, walking out of the menagerie, hoping he was walking away from this conversation. Of course, he was deluding himself.

“No, you’re not two, but you are your own worst enemy, sometimes. You need someone who's going to call you on your bullshit.”

“The stars in heaven,” Bucky said, walking over to Steve’s box and pulling out some cards. There were scenic images of families and children dressed in 50’s fashion celebrating Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah, the solstice, and Kwanzaa. Bucky flipped through watching characters light the menorah, trim the tree, play African drums and add to an altar. Bucky smiled at all the different types of families. He rolled his eyes when he got to the interracial gay couple cozied up in front of a yule log. He was going to pretend it was Rhodey and Stark despite the White man having his likeness. These cards were going to significantly increase the store’s profits for the month. “I’m sending you half the profits from these cards.”

“And I’ll send it back to Bre, Becca, and Bella. Stop trying to change the subject. Bring him to the going away.”

“What going away?” Bucky feigned. Steve eyed him. “He has a boyfriend.”

“I feel sorry for that guy,” Steve quipped.

“Damn Steve, what kind of man do you think I am?” Bucky said, sifting through the storage room for a nice basket to put the cards in. 

“The kind that protects and wants the best for the people he loves. He can do better than Tom Ford,” Steve said, scribbling an oblong metal tub on a napkin. At the last moment, before he conjured it, he put Yuletide greetings on the side of it. He added a little holly to make it more festive. 

Bucky came out of the storage room when he felt the familiar magic. He looked between Steve’s bucket and the red basket he had found. It wasn’t even a contest. Bucky stuffed the bucket with crinkled paper filler they used for gift baskets and arranged the cards, putting them on a prominent table by the door. That set would be gone by the time they closed today. He wondered how long Rhodey’s magic would take to make a new set. He looked in the box and cards were already starting to multiply. _To have Dragon Magic_ , Bucky sighed. He wouldn’t be worried about his family finances every second of every day. He wouldn’t have to keep up with the Joneses or jerk-off Wall Street brokers. “Dixie’s suit was nice.”

“Dixie, huh?” Steve smirked. His ex was already smitten. Sam didn’t know what was coming for him. “You looked ten times better in your J. Crew.”

“Are we adding Sam to the guest list for the party or what?” Winifred asked on her fifth cookie.

“Ma!”

-o0o-

Sam laughed as Craig regaled the shop with the details of his date last night. The sister his barber was trying to lock down was into politics, and Craig had been boning up on the subject to try to keep up with her. Sam did his part to help a brother out from a foreign policy and social justice standpoint. Sam’s brother in law, Mike, had put Craig onto a couple of podcasts that went over the day’s headlines in fifteen minutes and under. None of that was enough for Craig’s date not to catch on. The entire barbershop was rolling, listening to Craig explain his begging and pretty pleases.

“She ain’t left me yet, but come to find out…” The barber paused for dramatic effect. “She’s Misty’s cousin,” Craig said, brushing the hair off Sam’s shoulders. Mike looked up from his twitter feed hearing that bit of news.

“No!” Sam said, smiling.

“Yeah Sam, whatever happened to you and Misty?” Tariq said, eating a plate from the Chinese restaurant next door. He had been waiting for Sam to relinquish Craig’s seat. “Deadass, cop or not, shawty was fine.”

“Oh, you didn’t know...Sam play for the other team now,” Craig informed the entire shop and probably the pedestrians on the street outside. Sam wasn’t ashamed. He dared anyone to say something. Craig and most of the guys that work in the shop were cool. That didn’t mean he wanted his business in the streets. Men loved to talk about women gossiping, but Sam heard everything about the neighborhood on Saturdays when he went to get his edge up.

“Oh, for real?” Tariq said. “I mean, I’m not a hater. Love is love and all that shit, Son, but Sam you used to pull all the baddies,” Tariq replied.

“Actually, I’m a talented brother. I have always played for both teams. It’s just that I’m in a situation right now,” Sam explained.

“Situation?” Mike asked. Sam ignored his brother in law’s confusion. Sam didn’t know why he just said that. He and Riley had been together for five years now. He wanted to chalk it up to frontin’ for the boys. Maybe he wasn’t as secure as he thought in his identity. _Or maybe it’s time to have a serious conversation with yourself about your relationship._

“That country ass White boy, right? He still works on Wall Street?” Craig asked.

“Word?” Tariq interjected. Tariq was a young entrepreneur just starting out. He was a hustler always looking to make connections and new business contacts. He may not have an MBA, right now at least, but Tariq knew how to network. He owned a little clothing boutique a street over. He had nice stuff. Sam had got a few jog suits from him. 

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Sam, bring your man into the shop. I can hook him up. I can give him a bayang,” Craig said.

“Fuck you, Craig,” Sam said, smiling. 

“Nah man, That’s not what they're doing. They're on that fuckboy shit. The swoop,” Travis, one of the other barbers, said. The shop was filled with laughter.

“The swoop?” Mike said, laughing.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah, that’s the shit that make them look like plantation owners,” Khari, another stylist, said, while twisting new growth into locks.

“Hey man, real talk, fuck that situation. You need to call Misty,” Tariq said.

“Misty fuck with a rich White boy, too,” Craig gossiped.

“Oh, they're taking all the bad ones: Serena, Rihanna, Zendaya, Lisa Bonet’s daughter. Who’s next?” Tariq said.

“Y’all stupid. Man, we out,” Sam said, rising from the chair.

“Yo, man. Bring Country to the shop,” Craig said. “I’m trying to branch out.” 

“Bye, Craig.” Sam said, handing the barber his money and a huge tip. He may have a big mouth, but he was the best around with clippers.

“I’m a get up with y’all,” Mike said, walking out the door. Sam followed. 

Sam and his brother in law walked out into a chilly December afternoon. They headed for the train station to take them back to Sarah’s, Sam’s sister, house. Mike waved to a few people on the block. Mike was semi-famous; he was a morning radio host on the most popular station in Brooklyn. He was an event promoter/planner the rest of the day. Mike stopped and brought a stack of prominent papers probably for research for Monday’s show. He also picked up a coffee order from a food truck. He must have ordered in the shop. He handed Sam one of the four cups before he turned to Sam and said, “So, you and Riley are a situation now?”

Sam sighed, “We’re working through something right now.”

“Damn,” Mike said, looking guilty.

“What?” Sam asked.

“We didn’t know man. You’ve been MIA. He called this morning. He’s at the house, a surprise lunch.”

“Fuck,” Sam said. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He didn’t even know if he had a right to be mad at Riley anymore when some of his behavior the other night had to do with someone else. The rest of it was figuring out what he wanted. At least that’s what his therapist helped him figure out.

“Well, if you called somebody. We know you're in grad school and working, but damn. When was the last time we hooped?” Mike asked. Sam’s guilt ratcheted up 2 more decibels. Mike continued, “You used to eat me and Sarah out of house and home. Help Dad and Mom around the house.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “So, this is about you having to mow the lawn?” Sam asked.

“Son, I’m not a manual laborer like you. I grew up on Lenox Avenue, my guy. I didn’t have a lawn,” Mike replied.

“You stupid. It’s a patch of grass,” Sam said.

“Don’t act like Moms don’t got like fifty-eleven flowers and shit. Son, I repotted fifteen plants last weekend,” Mike said, rounding a corner. Sam followed and plowed right into someone. Someone who smelled like mahogany. Someone who had long dark hair like silk. Someone who was solid and had a strong grip that kept Sam upright.

“My bad, man,” Sam said, pulling away, making sure his keys, phone, and wallet weren’t scattered on the ground. The only thing that had fallen was his coffee cup. It had miraculously splashed the sidewalk instead of him.

“No, it was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

Sam knew that voice. “Bucky,” Sam gritted out. 

“Hey, Sam,” Bucky responded. The man looked hesitant. He probably thought Sam was rude. He did just run out of the store last time they were together like a lovestruck teenager.

“Did I get any coffee on you?” Sam asked, looking over the man. He was in tight black skinny jeans stuffed into combat boots. He had on a charcoal pea coat, a scarf that looked like a throw blanket and thick black rimmed glasses. They were huge. Dark tendrils flew around his pale face barely contained in the slouchy beanie he had stretched down to his ears. He was perfect. _Father, help me._

“I guess we’re pretty lucky we didn’t get any on us. Look, seeing as this was my fault. Why don’t I buy you another coffee?” Bucky offered.

 _Yes... What? No. Family day, and shit-Riley. Fuck. This dude_ , Sam thought. “Nah man, it’s all good. I’m bout to head home anyway,” Sam was finally able to look away from the dark storm that was Bucky Barnes. Mike was behind the man with a curious look on his face. “Sorry, Bucky. This is my brother, Mike.”

“How’s it going, Mike?” Bucky greeted.

“I can’t complain,” Mike responded.

“Alright, well, Sam, I’ll see you around. Nice to meet you,” Bucky said, nodding to Mike.

“Yeah, see ya,” Sam said, forcing himself not to watch him go. He stepped towards his grinning brother in law.

“My guy, who the fuck was that? Are you cheating on Riley?” Mike asked, shocked.

“No!” Sam exclaimed.

“Okay!” Mike said, dubiously. “Y’all look suspect as hell, though. What are you, the White boy whisperer or something?”

“Shut up, man!” Sam said, hoping Bucky was a fast walker.

“Wait ‘til I tell Sarah,” Mike snorted.

“Tell her what? They ain’t nothing going on,” Sam defended.

“Okay! You're in a situation with Riley all of a sudden, and GQ model Bucky comes around the corner, and there’s mad sexual tension. Son, before Sarah, I was out here. I had a few lined up. You were kind of acting like me in my old days. I saw your eyes. You were contemplating, my g.”

“I haven’t cheated on Riley,” Sam reiterated. 

“Yet,” Mike quipped.

“I’m not going to cheat on Riley,” Sam declared to Mike and himself.

“Well, I’on know, you fucking with GQ. That motherfucker looks like he gets everything he wants, and he wants Sam. He hit you with that smooth shit too.”

“Shut up, Mike.”

“Let’s go see what your other White boy wants.”

-o0o-

Sam’s sister started her own neighborhood newspaper when she got fed up working for a larger publication. They were online only and had really started to take off three years ago, averaging 3,000 hits a day. She had gotten a lot of advertising revenue from local business, not to mention a few celebrity endorsements from people like Spike Lee and Q-tip. 

Sarah and Mike were living comfortably in a nice Brooklyn brownstone. A few of their friends were trying to talk them into starting an Instagram feed of their family. They had four-year-old twin boys Kai and Jai and the princess of the family two-year-old, Skai. They did make a beautiful family, and Sarah and Mike were local celebrities, but Sarah was like Sam, money was nice, but it wasn’t everything. Sam tried to remember that, spotting the black Bugatti sitting outside his sister’s house. His Daddy’s old truck was out front too, which meant everyone was here.

“Daddy’s home!” Mike said, trudging through the front door. 

“Daddy!” Voices screeched from different areas of the house. Kai shot down the stairs. Jai ran in from the play room, and Skai teetered her way into the foyer from the dining room. They all altered course spotting Sam hanging up his coat.

“Uncle Sam!” The kids shouted bee-lining towards the pararescuer. 

Mike popped his lips. “You’re just gonna bougard my moment, huh? Dem my babies. Little traitors.” Sam grinned at his brother in law. _Damn, it felt good to be home._

“What’s all this racket?” Paul Wilson, Sam’s father, asked, coming from the dining room. 

“Look, it’s Uncle Sam, Granddaddy,” Skai said, attached to Sam’s calf. Kai was jumping up and down. Jai was pulling on his hoodie. Sam hugged his two nephews and did their secret handshake.

“Sam? I don’t know no one by that name,” Paul said.

“Hey, Dad.” Sam said, walking over to his father and giving him a hug. He couldn’t squeeze too tight with Skai still attached to him.

“I know that ain’t Sam Wilson, the big shot, walking through my door after a week of no word,” Sarah said, coming out of the kitchen at the back of the house in an apron.

“I called you back,” Sam defended.

“You called when you knew I couldn’t answer, so what’s up, Big Bro?” She said, pulling him into a hug, and then detaching her youngest from his leg. “Look at your face,” Sarah said trying to wipe Skai’s face with her apron. Skai was covered in sticky candy. Sure enough, Sam looked down and his left leg was sticky as well. The toddler wasn’t having it. She squirmed and turned her head. “Daddy,” Sarah accused. 

“She said she was hungry. Y’all need to feed my grandbaby,” Paul deflected.

“And he said I was going to spoil them rotten,” Darlene Wilson said, coming out of the kitchen. “Is that my baby?” She asked, kissing Sam on the cheek.

“Ma, he’s a grown man,” Sarah pointed out.

“Why you a hater, Sarah?” Sam asked.

“I’m the baby,” Sarah said, sticking her tongue out.

“No, I’m the baby!” Skai proclaimed. 

“That’s right! You daddy’s baby,” Mike said, taking her out of Sarah’s arms and blowing raspberries on her belly. The toddler giggled as Mike went off in the search of food. Kai and Jai had grown bored already and followed their father. 

“So, where you been?” Sarah asked.

“Minding my business,” Sam returned.

“Mm hmm,” Sarah uttered. The fact that he didn’t get cursed out meant Riley was hiding somewhere close. Sam was guessing the dining room since a lot of folks seemed to be coming and going from the room the family only used for holidays.

“You know he’s trying to get his doctorate and working at the VA,” Darlene said, fiddling with Sam’s collar. She smoothed it down and picked a leaf out of his hair.

“He was able to come around when he was getting that master’s and working at the VA.”

“Anyway! Y’all got something to eat? I haven’t had breakfast,” Sam said.

“Yeah, come on into the dining room,” Darlene said, walking back down the hall. Paul sighed, but followed. Sarah gestured for Sam to go first. So, Sam did. When he walked into the room, Riley was down on one knee.


	5. Wingardium Leviosa

Sam was playing with the rhodium plated band on his finger when the door ripped open.

“What do you want?” The petite woman asked. Her auburn hair was pulled from her face by an intricate crimson headband.

“I have an appointment. I’m your 4 o’clock,” Sam said, thinking he should skip this bullshit and just write a literature review on recent research of witchcraft. Romanoff had gotten into his head about an interview, and he really wanted an A to impress his professor. He wanted to take a Native American spirituality seminar that was invite only.

“Mr. Wilson, scuza-ma. I thought you were someone else. Please come in,” The woman said, stepping into the house. It was a large home-immaculate, but very dark. She led him into a parlor where a small covered table and two chairs awaited. The room had antique shelving against the walls full of leather-bound tomes and jars of different plants and liquids. She offered Sam a bottle of water, which the man gladly took. He was a little parched after making the trek from the train station.

“So, tell me about your problem?” Ms. Maximoff asked, folding her hands into her lap.

“No. Uh, I’m not here for a ...reading-session? I’m here to interview you about your craft. Riley Dixon, or probably Shari Gravinski, set it up with you.”

“Ah, you're the graduate student?” Wanda said. Sam could see she was disinterested either way.

“Yes. That’s me,” Sam said, smiling, trying to stick this out. He took out his phone, and showed her as he pressed record. He wasn’t getting a good vibe, even though this space was beautiful. The woman was too, but something wasn’t right.  _ Or, this could be the conditioning of being raised in the church or just common sense. _

“So, what do you want to know?” Ms. Maximoff asked.

“I want to know about your craft, your practice,” Sam explained.

“I am psyche,” Wanda said, like that explained everything. Sam was a psychology major and enjoyed Greek myths, but he still had no clue where the “Scarlet Witch” was going with this.

“Is that some kind of witch?” Sam encouraged.

“Da. It means I can peer into your soul. Help you change things that do not serve you.”

“It also means she can torture you until you beg for death or die of fear,” Bucky said in the entry. He had a box in his hands that he sat on one of the many cabinets in the room. 

“What do you want?” Ms. Maximoff asked Bucky like he was a nuisance. Sam understood. It was like the man was everywhere he went lately-a giant sexy nuisance that Sam needed to stay away from now that he was engaged.

“My mother sent you some things,” Bucky said, his eyes never leaving Sam. 

“How is Winifred?” Wanda asked intrigued by Bucky’s behavior. She was positively fascinated by the changes in his aura.

“Why, it’s not like you care? You could call her, especially since she sends you care packages every month. Sam, I don’t know what you are doing here, and I know we got off on the wrong foot, but trust me, pal. She’s not as sweet as looks,” Bucky warned.

“I can take care of myself, man,” Sam said.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Bucky said, shaking his head and walking out the way he came in.

“How do you know my cousin?” Ms. Maximoff asked once they both heard the front door slam and lock.

“Bucky’s your cousin?” Sam asked. He seemed so normal. His cousin not so much.

“Da, we don’t get along. He thinks I stole something from him when he actually gave it away.”

“He seems to give a lot away,” Sam commented.

“Only the things he wants to,” Wanda said, watching Sam carefully. He felt kind of weird. It was like she was peering into... 

“So, a psyche. I notice you have a few tattoos. Do any of them symbolize tenants of your faith?”

“My faith? You mean my craft. My family crest features a butterfly. I also wear it to honor my family line.”

“So, ancestor worship? You revere your ancestors as a part of your craft?”

“The scions, da.”

“Scions?”

“The leaders of the family.”

“How does one peer into one’s soul? Is there a ritual?”

“There are potions to make subjects more amenable, comfortable, but those are for particularly difficult and advanced sessions with a troubled soul.”

“Do you make these potions?”

“No, I order them from Pyewacket’s or my Aunt sends some over for free. My mother and brother died in an accident a few years ago, and my Aunt thinks she needs to look after me like I’m a child.”

“I’m twenty-eight years old, and I still need my Mama. I’m sorry to hear about your family.”

“You are a good man,” Wanda surmised.

“Platitudes from a stranger do not a good man make,” Sam returned.

“I can see it as clear as day.” 

“What does that mean, exactly?” Sam asked, trying to hone in on her beliefs.

“It means what it means.”

_ Okay _ , Sam thought. He needed to speed this along and get the hell out here. “Do you prepare for sessions in any way?”

“No. I am my family’s scion, now that my mother has ascended. My power is matched by only one person on the east coast.”

“So, what do you see when you peer into souls?”

“It depends. It would be better to show you.”

“I don’t know...” Sam backpedaled.

“Although you seemed to be vexed right now, your soul is pure. No torture necessary,” Wanda said, leaning forward in her chair towards Sam. “That last part was little joke.”

“Funny. I was in the military, my soul is not pure,” Sam said, remembering the villages they left in ruins.

“I’m sorry to bring up such bad emotions. You fought bravely for a cause you believed in. You helped whenever you could and sometimes when you couldn’t,” Wanda said, she looked as if she was looking through him-beyond him.

“That’s nice but…” Sam said, wondering if she said that to all her military clients. 

“My counsel is unique to each of my clients,” She relayed.

_ Damn, that was a good guess. She’s probably a body language expert _ , Sam reasoned. “I haven’t paid; I don’t want to take advantage,” Sam tried.

“Your fiancé paid triple my fee just so I would talk to you, and there it goes again.”

_ Maybe, Shari mentioned I was Riley’s fiancé. Maybe, it’s this giant ass ring. _ “There what goes?” Sam said, looking behind him. 

“Your aura, it’s muddled. Do you not want to get married?” Wanda asked. Her eyes narrowed at his center.

“Yes!” Sam said a little too loudly.

“To Roddy Grivinski?” Wanda asked, watching his aura get dimmer and dimmer.

“Yes, and it’s actually Riley Dixon,” Sam corrected.

“You see, the funny thing is that when my cousin was here your energies pulled towards one another. I only see that in soulmates.”

“What?” Sam asked.  _ Did she just say soulmates? Okay, it’s time to go. _

“Da. Just thinking about him changes the color of your aura. It brightens it too,” Wanda informed.

Sam pursed his lips. “Did he put you up to this?”  _ Oh, that cheeky asshole. It was kinda cute though. Weird, but kind of romantic if you think about it. _

“Bucky? No, but I can see you wish he had.” Wanda said. Her eyes grew large with an idea that had just blossomed in the witch. 

“Nah,” Sam denied. He didn’t like what she was insinuating. He didn’t like it or the devious look she had on her face.

“Da. I think I know how to help you and Bucky. Maybe, he won’t hate me so much. Like I said, you're a good man; you work so hard-always worrying about doing the just thing. Honestly, it looks exhausting. You can use a break,” Wanda reasoned.

“Actually, I’m good on that. I think I have enough for my paper. Thanks so much for your time,” Sam said, rising, putting away his phone. “What the fuck is happening with your hands right now. What is that red shit? I feel weird. Did you spike my drink?” Sam asked, looking down at the water bottle. He watched as it slowly crashed to the ground, and then the world went scarlet.

-o0o-

Bucky leaned against the shop van waiting for Sam to come out. The cigarette between his fingers was not doing its job to calm him down. His magic was probably already neutralizing the effects, which meant they were useless to him now. He put it out and started pacing instead. 

He already had to cancel plans with Danvers to make sure his power-hungry cousin didn’t scramble Sam’s brain. He would give anything now to have Bre’s empath magic. Instead of the occasional dream of him in the future doing mundane things. The last one showed him casting a summoning spell. So, within a month’s time he probably loses his phone or keys. What a great insight into his life. He could have predicted that shit without waking up drenched in sweat.

Bucky stood up straight when the door opened. Wanda stood there sneering at him as Sam walked down the steps. “Interesting, you’re still here. Afraid I am going to steal your friend?” 

“His mind,” Bucky said.

“His soul,” Wanda returned.

“Give up cousin, you’re a telepath from a long line of telepaths. That psyche shtick isn’t going to make your magic any more valuable. You're a psychic. Deal with it.”

“And you’re a…” Wanda stopped when she realized Bucky’s eyes had gone black. The temperature was dropping as they spoke. “I did not hurt your friend. I am not your enemy.”

“You did something to him,” Bucky gritted out, watching Sam smile at him goofily. Bucky couldn’t help it. Sam’s good mood diluted his angry one.

“I freed him.”

“What the fuck does that mean, Wanda? We do not do magic on humans,” Bucky said, trying to get control of himself.

“You do not do magic on humans or magic at all. The light of dawn will wash away my charms.”

“So, he’ll be fine in the morning. What’s wrong with him now?”

“Nothing, look at him. I alleviated his need to please everyone. He has not a care in the world?”

“Sam doesn’t have any inhibitions?” Bucky said, looking at Sam, biting his lip.

“No, and you should thank me instead of threatening me. But, I have no need to worry either way.” She said, shutting her door.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?” Bucky said.

“Your cousin’s weird, man,” Sam returned.

“I know,” Bucky said, watching him closely.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?” Sam said, grinning.

“No. I’m just worried about you,” Bucky said.   


“Little ol’ me? Man, Bucky, you’re really beautiful.” Sam said, dreamily.

_ Shit _ , Bucky thought. “Thank you. Listen to me Sam-” Bucky couldn’t finish his thought because Sam’s tongue was down his throat. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed for one second until he remembered he believed in consent. Bucky pushed Sam away. It took some strength, both physically and morally. “Thank you. That was wonderful, but I don’t think we should be doing that.”  _ Not just yet. _

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Why?” Bucky laughed. Sam really couldn’t understand. He was going to kill his cousin, and then get beheaded, drawn and quartered by the council after his mother’s family disowned him for killing their scion. Bucky picked up Sam’s hand showing him the engagement ring. Bucky could just accidentally touch it with his magic and watch the rhodium crumble, but he would not hurt Sam in any way. “It’s nice,” Bucky said.

“It’s expensive and not my taste at all. Matter fact, I’m ‘bout to go give this back,” Sam said, turning and marching down the street. 

Bucky watched him for a few seconds before his conscience rallied. He had to keep Sam away from Riley, if not the aspiring psychologist might do something he might regret. He jogged after the man. “Hey Sam, can that wait until tomorrow?”

“My pops says never put off until tomorrow what you can do today,” Sam opined.

“Him and Ben Franklin,” Bucky said, trying to come up with another solution. “Look, you don’t have time today, because I want you to hang out with me.” 

“Yeah, you wanna have sex?” Sam smiled.

“Maybe, or you can write about the people who come into my shop for your paper,” Bucky tried.

“Your cousin gave me plenty, and to be honest that sounds boring as hell.”

“Or we could have sex,” Bucky relented. He had to keep Sam on the hook. His eyes widened as Sam stepped in close for another kiss. “But not right here, back at my place,” Bucky said. 

“Why wait? Your van’s right here,” Sam said, grabbing his hands.

“That’s not my van,” Bucky panicked.

“The van that has Pyewacket’s on the side, and has a picture of your shop cat on it?” Sam asked.

_ He’s charmed, not dumb, you idiot _ , Bucky thought. “Okay, it’s my van, I just don’t want to get any bodily fluids in it.”  _ or any more, at least, not while you're out of it. _

“You’re weird as shit too, but so fucking fine. Let’s go to your place,” Sam said, opening the van door and jumping in the passenger seat.

Bucky struggled to drive the twenty minutes back to his shop. YOLO Sam wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was carding his hands through Bucky’s hair, tickling his sides, or squeezing his thigh. Bucky had to swerve when Sam’s knuckles brushed against his cock. It was an accident Sam claimed, smiling. Bucky batted his hand away and thought everything would be fine when Sam grabbed and held his hand. The pararescuer used his thumbs to massage Bucky’s palm. It felt nice until Sam tried to fellate one of his fingers. _What did I do to deserve this shit? Sure, I can be an asshole sometimes. I can be selfish, but this was unjust and inhumane torture,_ Bucky thought. He looked over to his passenger and sighed, “Sam, put your dick away.”

Sam finally focused when Bucky started to ask him about his life. The man lit up, talking about a program he wanted to start for wounded veterans and what he was going to do when he finally got his doctorate. It entailed copious amounts of alcohol, pink beaches, and great food. Bucky was relieved, seeing his building come into view. Sam was telling Bucky about his family. He parked in the back. As he was opening the door, Sam grabbed his hips pulling Bucky against him. Bucky closed his eyes to get a hold of himself. 

“Sam, my family might be inside. We need to play it cool,” Bucky relayed.  _ The stars in heaven _ . Sam was grinding against him.

“I can be cool,” Sam said, nudging Bucky’s ear, and then backing away. Good because Bucky’s family was going to save both Sam and Bucky from themselves.

“Ma!” Bucky yelled, walking into his private quarters.

“I didn’t know all this was back here. This is nice, man. Your rent must be astronomical?”

“Yeah, it probably would be, but I own the building.”

“The building?”

“Well, the block.”

“You own a block in Brooklyn?” Sam exclaimed.

“I inherited it from my grandfather.”

“Shit, that’s sexy,” Sam said, strolling towards him. 

His cousin was too powerful for her own good. Generational wealth was sexy? Maybe to some people, but definitely not Sam. She had Sam lying to get what he wanted. Bucky had to maneuver to escape another kiss. “I’m going to go find my family. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable,” Bucky said, leading Sam down the hallway into his master bedroom?

“Okay,” Sam said, immediately reaching for the buckle on his belt. Bucky turned quickly and left the room. He locked the door just in case. The man jogged out into the store. His entire family was at the counter with smirks on their faces. Becca wasn’t even trying that hard not to snicker. His mother had a big mouth.

“Ma!” Bucky groaned.

“What? I think it’s cute,” Winifred said, straightening the display of tea. 

“Cute? Your-” Bucky started.

“Don’t you call my favorite niece that.”

“Favorite niece? I don’t even have the time...Fix him,” Bucky demanded.

“Bucky, you know her magic is too strong,” Winifred cooed. She knew they were two seconds from an ice storm.

“Dad is there a potion?” Bucky asked, desperately.

“Yeah, but your mother’s right. Bre may be able to break the hold, but it would be too dangerous for him and the magical blowback would be directed at your sister,” George informed.

“Can we put him to sleep until it wears off?” Bucky spitballed, pacing.

“Bucky, you know Wanda is a perfectionist like you. It’s why you don’t get along, you’re basically the same person. Sleeping drafts would be cheating and would extend the charm,” Becca said.

Bucky tugged on his magic beckoning the family spell book forward. The book floated in front of him as the pages flipped as he thought of spells that might help. He sighed when he realized his paternal family’s signature spells were useless against the mind witches of his maternal family. Of course, he could stake her with a popsicle. “Fuck it all.” Bucky knew his sister was right. The Scarlet Witch was thorough in her evilness. 

“What’s the big deal?” Bella asked.

“I’m not having sex with him like that!” Bucky exclaimed.

“We see where your head's at,” Becca said. 

“I think Bella means just let him break up with his boyfriend,” Bre suggested. 

“It’s his fiancé,” Bucky muttered, racking his brain.

“Fiancé, smiancé. Everyone here knows he’s going to break up with him anyway,” Bella said. “I gotta go; I got lessons.” She hopped off the counter and bopped out of the store.

“We don’t know that,” Bucky said.  _ Everyone knew that. _

“You can’t push everything that scares you away, Bucky,” Winifred chastised.

“Ma, get out of my head!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Well, we were waiting to see if you wanted to go get pizza with us, my dear, but you seem a bit busy.” Winifred said.

“What? You can’t leave me here by myself,” Bucky said.

“Watch me. I’m starving,” Becca said, walking out the door.

“Maybe some Kava will put him off,” Bre said, apologetically, following Becca.

“You already know what to do Bucky. You just have to decide what you want,” Winifred said, grabbing her purse and following her daughters.

“I’ll stay if you want me to, Son, but your mother’s right. You don’t need me,” George said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He hated when his Dad played the good cop, but he had a new idea. “I’m fine, dad. Bring me back some pepperoni,” Bucky said. George went and joined his waiting family. Bucky slid into the rare section searching the shelves. Yes! Finally, a premonition that was worth a damn. He went into his supply closet and got down his copper basin. 

It was quiet. Maybe, Sam fell asleep. Bucky put down the supplies and crept down the hall. He put his ear against the door. Still no noise. Bucky unlocked the door and went in. Sam was nowhere in sight. The warlock walked fully into the room and was tackled from behind.

“Holy shit!” Bucky yelled as he hit the mattress. Sam manhandled him, twisting them around until Bucky’s lap was full of a gloriously nude Sam. He had never coveted Steve’s magic until now. He would paint every inch of this gorgeous man on top of him-the strength of his arms, tightness of his stomach, the warmth of his smile. Bucky was so caught up at the sight of him that he almost missed those soft lips coming towards him. He couldn’t miss the persistent press of Sam’s hips. Bucky let Sam kiss him, just once, and then he flipped them over. 

“I just came to tell you it will be a couple of more minutes,” Bucky said, forcing himself to stand up and move away.

“Hey man, if you don’t have time today. I need to go talk to-” Sam started.

“I have time. I have time. Just let me finish up with this customer. Are you hungry, I can make us something?”

“I’m only hungry for one thing,” Sam quipped.

_ Holy fuck. _ “I hear ya, Pal. I’ll be back,” Bucky said, backing out of the room and locking the door. Pye was sitting in the hall waiting on him. “Don’t judge me. It was one kiss,” Bucky hissed at his companion. “Okay, and the one on the street.” Pye was unmoved. “Maybe I copped a feel, but geez, a guy can only take so much. Do you know how long it’s been since I had sex? Three weeks. That’s like the  _ Guinness Book of World Records _ for me.” Pye meowed. “Fine. I’ll try harder, Pye. Let’s see if you're so chaste with Mrs. Tinkerbell upstairs when she comes back from the groomers,” Bucky said, moving down the hall. 

He went over to the supplies he sat down on the end of the coffee table. He uncorked the bottle and poured his sister’s potion into the bowl. He read the enchantment on the label and sent his intentions into the world. The emerald liquid swirled until it was a verdant funnel dancing in the vessel. Bucky loved watching his sisters’ spell work. Suddenly, it collapsed, and Bucky was just staring at a bowl of green water.

“Anyone home?” A voice rang out in the front of the store.  _ You’re fucking brilliant, Bre.  _ Bucky thought.

“Clint, is that you?” Bucky said, getting up and going out front.

“Yeah,  _ you _ summoned me,” Clint said. His hands were on his hips. “Not cool, Bro. I was eating pizza.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll buy you ten pizzas.” Bucky replied.

“Promise,” Clint commanded.

“I promise. I need your help, and I didn’t have your number.”

“Okay?”

“Sam’s been charmed. He’s basically a fuck boy right now. I need you to use fae magic to break the charm.”

“Dude, no. Do you know what you're asking right now?” Clint questioned. Nat said this guy’s magic skill and knowledge was impressive. He wasn’t so sure right now.

“I’m willing to deal with the consequences,” Bucky said.

“Which means my magic won’t affect you, because it won’t teach you a lesson. Everyone you know and love would be a target for its redress, including Sam. It might get four times worse. He might become a sociopath. Shit, the magic may go after your first born’s soul.” 

“It’s your magic, you control it,” Bucky pointed out. He paid extra attention to Rhodey when he started naming the most powerful creatures on this plane of existence. It’s how his brain worked. He realized his hobby of collecting and cataloging info about the Fae were really threat assessments, or his father yelled it at him when he found his notebook. His grandfather had a kill book that had similar information, but it also had diagrams on where to aim ice blades for a clean kill. Bucky stopped cataloging after that, but he couldn’t stop the flow of information. He knew all he could about fae, dragons, and demigods.

“Yeah? That’s how magic works.” Clint said.

“You would go after my first born's soul? I thought we were cool? I thought Sam was your friend.”

“I love Sam like my brother, and you're pretty cool, but I’m an elf. I exist to fuck with people. It’s my nature. And, I’m kind of good at it. Would you want me to ask you not to be edgy and emotionally repressed?”

“Get out,” Bucky sighed.

“Hello! You promised me pizza!” Clint whined.

“For helping me!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Now, you know you can’t take the easy way out. I call that help.”

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled. He grabbed some money from the till, pushing it into Clint’s hands. “I usually get beer,” Bucky put another bill into his hands. “Tash is coming over in an hour.”

“Get out,” Bucky repeated.

“Another happy customer,” Clint said, smiling, and the motherfucker poofed away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Bucky flipped the open sign off, and locked the front door to the shop. He closed the door between the shop and his private quarters. He shook his head when he spotted a giant pepperoni pie and a six pack on his coffee table. His family had abandoned him. Pye was happily indulging on some cooked steak topping in a takeout container. Bucky walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. Sam was sprawled out on his stomach across the mattress. The view was spectacular.

“Hey Sammy. This isn’t going to happen, pal,” Bucky said, wanting to cry.  _ Look at that ass. _

“Cool,” Sam said, reaching for his clothes. “Hey man, I’m ‘bout to head out, but maybe if you get a little more time this week…”

“I have time now actually...to hangout. To get to know one another.”

“You have time, but?” Sam said, confused.

“You're drugged, sweetheart. Do you honestly feel like yourself right now?”

“I feel free, like I can do anything.”

“And you decided you wanted to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Well, here’s the deal. Let’s eat this pie my dad left for me. Drink a few beers, and get to know one another. If you still want to fuck tomorrow, I will be more than happy to break your back.”

“Is that supposed to not make me want to fuck you, right now?”

“It’s an incentive for you to be on your best behavior.”

“I didn’t take you as the not on the first date type of guy.”

“I’m definitely not that guy, but I think you are, usually. I have had a shit day, and all I want to do is veg out on my couch, watch the ball game, and look at your beautiful face,” Bucky said. He put on his most pitiful expression. It had never failed him.

“Okay,” Sam agreed. He smiled at Bucky. “I’ll get dressed.”

Bucky smiled back.  _ My charms are stronger than yours, cousin, _ Bucky thought. “I’m about to build a fire, so you don’t have to put it all back on,” Bucky said, walking out of the room.

-o0o-

They argued over baseball like they played on their favorite teams. “But, you're from Harlem,” Bucky half-shouted. 

“Yeah, but I was born in Atlanta,” Sam said, calmly.

“You’ll learn to love the Yankees,” Bucky assured, caressing Sam’s jaw.

“Or…” Sam began, leaning into his touch.

“There’s no or, Pal,” Bucky said, grabbing another beer. It was lukewarm. Bucky held it until the glass frosted over. He popped the cap and took a sip. Sam stole it and took a swallow. 

“Damn, that’s cold. You got that off the table, right?” Sam questioned, looking between Bucky and the empty cardboard holder. 

“I grabbed this one out of the fridge when you went to the bathroom,” Bucky spun. He had done it out of habit. He wasn’t used to hanging with humans.  _ You’re so fucking reckless. _

Sam’s expression made it obvious that he wasn’t buying that story completely. He narrowed his eyes at Bucky, but took another sip of beer. “Ay,” Bucky uttered, watching Sam try to hog the last beer. He took his beer back.

They discussed their childhoods which kind of sucked. Sam had a loving family, but felt like an outcast sometimes because of his sexuality. His father being a preacher didn’t help matters. Bucky had a similar past, but it was due to his magic. And it was his grandfather’s demons he had to contend with. 

Sam whistled when Bucky showed him the tattoo. Bucky had gotten it after he accidently burst all the pipes in the building. He had a giant argument with his parents. He was tired of hiding who and what he was, which is funny now, because most days he wore long sleeves to make everyone feel safe. 

“It looks like armor,” Sam said, tracing the dark lines that formed metal plates covering his entire left arm. Bucky saw his grandfather’s armor exactly once. He tried to give it to Bucky on his thirteenth birthday. George Barnes, the gentlest soul Bucky ever met, almost murdered his own father-to keep Bucky safe. 

Bucky would never forget that day. The vapor from George’s potion siphoning oxygen from the old man before he could form a blade. Beaten, Bucky’s grandfather relented. He promised to let it go. Bucky would not become an assassin for hire-a fugitive. It was the greatest magic Bucky had seen from his father or any potion master. The concoction was designed specifically for the winter warlock. George Barnes cried like a baby when his father said to him, “I knew you had it in you.”

“It is armor,” Bucky said to Sam.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful,” Sam said, dreamily. Bucky swallowed. He had almost kissed him right then. If Sam only knew what it meant, he wouldn’t be so smitten.

“You know your cousin says the butterfly is a symbol for psyche. Your ex had runes for a druid. Natasha has a wreath of wildflowers on her hip-” Sam detailed.

“Her hip, huh?” Bucky asked, wondering how Sam knew what was on Natasha’s hip.

“And Clint has an arrow behind his ear. Dani said it was your school mascots?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Bucky said. Sam was not a dummy. He was a human. A human he would have to mislead to protect.

“What does this mean?” Sam said, caressing his arm.

“Sometimes, it’s winter soldier, winter assassin, and others it’s winter warlock. It depends on the country and their superstitions.”

“I don’t know why, but that fits you perfectly. It’s cool as fuck too.”

They talked about their careers. Sam already worked for the VA part time and had already been told there was a job waiting for him when he graduated. He planned on applying for a few grants to get his pilot veterans program off the ground. 

Bucky finally told someone he was thinking about expanding his business. He had even used mind magic to block it from his mom. He had already met with architects to renovate one of their buildings in Chicago, and their last remaining building in Boston. He needed to use or sell them, so he was going to try to make them revenue streams before cashing out. “Now, I know why Riley annoys you so much,” Sam said, snorting.

“Oh yeah, besides the fact he’s got you.” Bucky said scratching at Sam’s head. Bucky liked that Sam’s eyes fluttered closed when he did it.

“That too, but it’s ‘cause you think he’s tacky, or what do really rich people say-gauche?”

“I'm not really rich. My grandfather was really rich. We’re all chipping in around here to hold it together. But your boyfriend is tacky, and you think so too. Besides, you said your family lives comfortably.”

“Yeah, my folks do alright. Believe it or not my dad was a carpenter, and of course, a pastor. He had his own handyman business until he retired. He still fixes stuff around our houses and at the church. He built me a really nice desk when I went back to school, matching shelves too. My mom is a retired nurse practitioner. She comes into the shelter to help with medical stuff if it’s beyond me, and not feasible to take clients to the ER. She even keeps her license updated just so she can help people, but my sister is going to be the rich one in my family. Her business is blowing up,” Sam said, proud. 

_ I wonder why? _ Bucky thought, smiling to himself. Sam’s sister had to be smart and hardworking. The harder she worked the more potent the spell became. Magic was about intention and doing the work. You got out what you put in. The candle sped up the process, but it was still a process.

Sam was trying hard to keep his word, but their legs were tangled up on the coffee table, and he was laying against Bucky’s chest. The light from the fireplace was so romantic. It would be so easy to let his hands slip further down Bucky’s stomach and into the sweats he had on.  _ I mean it was 2 o’clock in the morning. Technically, it was the next day. _ Sam let his fingers slowly inch down. 

“Sam, you promised,” Bucky whispered.

“It’s the next day,” Sam defended.

“We’re waiting until dawn,” Bucky informed.

“Dawn? What kind of 90s romance flick nonsense is that?”

“I don’t know. I like the classics.”

“Figures,” Sam smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky asked, looking down at the man wrapped in his arms.

“I don’t know, pal-friend-sweetheart.”

“My b, I’m not up on the new school lingo, my guy.” Bucky returned.

“Oh, let’s not do that,” Sam said, laughing. He sobered when he realized something.

“Is it your ex?” Sam asked.

“Is what...my ex? If you think I’m old school, Steve is ancient.”

“No, the ‘Let’s wait until tomorrow. Let’s wait until dawn.’ You still love him.”

“I do, and I need you to understand I always will in one way or another. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know you. It has no bearing on how I feel about you, and the moment day breaks, if you still want it, I’m going to bury myself inside of you, repeatedly.”

“I still want it,” Sam swallowed.

“Good,” Bucky said, kissing his temple.


	6. Abracadabra

Bucky woke up with the sun in his eyes and Sam biting on his ear. From the looks of it, it was 7 or 8 o’clock. _That lying witch,_ Bucky thought panicking. 

“It’s dawn,” Sam said, straddling him. His tongue in Bucky’s ear. _Fuck it._ She said dawn. It was past dawn, and Sam is still willing _...or he’s still charmed._ Wanda was anything but incompetent. If this charm was meant to wear off in dawn’s light. It was gone. Bucky thought, sliding his hands down Sam’s back and cupping his ass. He placed him right where he wanted him on top of his growing cock. 

“Are you ready for me, Sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

“Past ready,” Sam said, taking off his shirt. Bucky noticed dog tags around Sam’s neck for the first time. Bucky lifted them, and they were Riley’s.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam said, ripping the necklace off and flinging it across the room. Bucky rose quickly, almost dumping Sam on the ground. _He was still fucking charmed,_ Bucky thought.

“What now?” Sam said agitated.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth and get some lube and condoms,” Bucky said.

“We don’t need condoms,” Sam replied. 

_So charmed,_ Bucky thought. He stormed into his master bedroom and went into the bathroom. He spat words at his mirror and tapped it three times with a finger flooded with magic. His mirror clouded and when it cleared, Wanda was in the center of it.

“What is the meaning of this?” Wanda screeched, clearly still in bed with that hack that called himself Vision. Wanda’s paramour actually had a TV show and did magic tricks and shit. Well, the showman had a front row seat to what real magical power looked like. Bucky had enchanted every piece of reflective surface in that mausoleum his uncle called a house. His cousin was trapped in a kaleidoscope of his menacing face. He would not allow her to look away from his rage. 

“I need you to understand how serious I am. I swear, Wanda. I will freeze everything in that godforsaken house. Why is Sam still charmed?”

“He’s still charmed?” Wanda asked.

“DA!” Bucky screamed.

“You usually move faster than this. Did you kiss him?”

“He kissed me twice,” Bucky relayed.

“This morning?”

“Yesterday.”

“No, that’s no good. Kiss him now.”

“What’s the difference?” Bucky asked. 

“You're the difference. I can see it from here; you opened yourself to him,” Wanda said, blinking at him. 

_She didn’t_ , Bucky thought. _She wanted me to kill her._ “You cursed my soulmate?” Bucky ground out.

“Da, it was the only way. This is very rude, cousin. Don’t do this anymore. I might forget we are blood,” Wanda said, her image fading to black. His antique gold mirror cracked into a thousand tiny pieces and shattered all over the floor. Bucky counted to ten to get himself under control. He could see ice crystals forming on his bathroom window. He tried some breathing exercise Rhodey taught him. When he was relatively calm, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. He exhaled. Sam was sitting on the arm of his couch. 

“Where’s the-” Sam started. Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He licked into Sam until he was sagging against him. He suckled and bit and pressed against him, so Sam could feel everything he was offering him. When he had his fill and Sam was jelly in his hands, Bucky pulled away. Sam blacked out.

-o0o-

Sam opened his eyes and closed them immediately as pain ate into his skull. _What in the hell? Where am I?_ Sam thought. His lips were tingling. He reached up and touched them. He slowly opened his eyes, and Bucky fucking Barnes was standing in front of him with bruised lips. _Huh?_ “Bucky?” Sam said, grabbing his head. “Where am I?” He asked looking around, trying to get his bearings.

He was in a renovated prewar apartment. It was exquisite. All of the old detail work had been restored to its former glory. The furniture was sleek and classy and of a bygone era where you wore suits to nightclubs, women were glamorous, and men had an undeniable swagger. Various shades of blue-green and gold accents inhabited the space. A massive velvet peacock couch was its center piece. The space was expansive and filled with books and art and strange implements Sam had seen somewhere before... _Pyewacket’s_. The shop’s namesake revealed himself jumping onto the back of the couch like Sam’s thoughts beckoned him forward.

“You're at my place,” Bucky confirmed.

“Your place? Why am I at your…” Sam paused, staring at Bucky’s lips. “Did we have sex?”

“No,” Bucky said. “You passed out at my cousin’s house. I brought you here. I tried to get a hold of someone, but your phone was locked. You refused to go to the hospital.”

“Because they would have charged me $30 for an aspirin, and sent my Black ass home,” Sam said, rubbing his temple. He ignored Bucky’s grin. _It was true. He saw it every day at the shelter._

“Let me get you some coffee,” Bucky said, walking into his kitchen to get a pot going. Sam sunk back into the cushions on the couch watching the man through the archway. He pulled out a bagel. It was huge and could only be from a deli. Bucky expertly cut it and popped it in the toaster. He reached into an antique fridge and pulled out an assortment of accoutrement, and a bag of grapes. When the bagel finished with a ding, Bucky plated it and stuck a cup under the coffee stream. He walked out into the living room with basically a full breakfast in under ten minutes which was enough time for Sam’s guilt to dial all the way up.

“You have a nice place, Man,” Sam said as Bucky placed breakfast on the credenza.

“Thanks,” Bucky said, smiling. 

“You don’t have on a lot of clothes,” Sam said, looking at the barefoot man. He only wore joggers that hung low on his hips. Sam tore his eyes away from Bucky’s lower parts of his body to wonder at the sleeve tattoo that covered Bucky’s entire left arm and shoulder. Sam wanted to trace it with his tongue. He chastised himself for inappropriate thoughts at the wrong time. He focused. “I don’t have on a lot of clothes either,” Sam added, looking around the room. In fact, the only clothing item on his person was some basketball shorts that definitely didn’t belong to him. The Warriors? Sam only repped the Celtics. He did spot his Air Force T-shirt on the floor. “I smell like you.” Sam ignored the fact that he already knew what Bucky smelled like. “There are six empty beer bottles on your coffee table and an empty pizza box. What happened last night?” Sam asked, watching Bucky avoid his eyes and fix up half a bagel with cream cheese and lox. “Did I cheat on Riley?”

“No,” Bucky denied. Sam pursed his lips. “Define cheat,” Bucky added, looking at his face.

“Fuck! I gotta go,” Sam exclaimed. 

“We didn’t have sex,” Bucky said.

“It looks like we almost did. Where are the rest of my clothes?” Sam said, searching the floor.

“In my bedroom,” Bucky admitted.

“In your bedroom? So, what did we do? Chill and watch the game buck ass naked?” Sam said, pacing. He couldn’t remember anything past his interview with the Scarlet Witch. He didn’t even remember leaving.

“Actually, that is a good summation of the night. We got comfortable because I wouldn’t let you leave in that state you were in, and we talked, and argued and…” Bucky explained.

“And?” Sam asked.

“Cuddled,” Bucky admitted with a scrunched nose. 

“Cuddled?” Sam questioned.

“I’m not a complete asshole. You were out of it. I watched you until it wore off.” _Very closely,_ Bucky added in his head.

“What wore off? What happened?” Sam asked.

“Maximoff just said you ingested something by mistake,” Bucky said. 

He was lying. Sam was sure. It was clear they had made out, he didn’t ask because then it would be true, and he would be a cheater. He didn’t feel the stretch from having sex. Of course, he could have topped if Bucky wanted it, but Sam knew what he liked, and a drunk Sam would have asked to be dicked down.

“Come, eat your breakfast,” Bucky said.

“I have to go,” Sam said, trying to find all his clothes, which was hard considering he didn’t remember what the fuck he had on yesterday.

“You need to eat something. It will make your head feel better before you run off to your little boyfriend,” Bucky said, holding out half a bagel to Sam. He took a sip of coffee and handed him the cup as well.

“He’s my fiancé. We’re engaged,” Sam said to Bucky’s back as he disappeared down a hall. Sam thought he heard Bucky mumble not for long, but that couldn’t be right. The man appeared with a pile of clothing that he vaguely remembered putting on yesterday morning. 

“When you’re done eating and getting dressed, I’ll drive you,” Bucky informed.

“You don’t have to do that. You have to open the shop,” Sam said.

“I’m 100% sure my mom is already here and manning the register. And if she wasn’t, fuck it. I need to make sure you’re okay,” Bucky said.

“Good morning, Boys,” A cheery voice floated through the wall. 

“Did she hear us?” Sam whispered. He didn’t need strange older women knowing he was a cheating cheater that cheats.

“Probably a little. She just got here, but my mom is a hippie. She doesn’t care,” Bucky said.

“Did you invite him to the party, Sweetheart?” Winifred asked.

“Party?” Sam asked.

“Steve’s going away. They’re helping to throw it and inviting everyone. You can bring Riley.”

“I can’t promise anything. He’s swamped at work,” Sam said. _And probably going to dump my ass,_ Sam thought. He was surprised at how fine he felt about that if he was being real with himself. Of course, he didn’t want to hurt Riley, and of course, he wasn’t down with making out with people who weren’t his boyfriend. It should be unthinkable. It should be, but it wasn’t. Not when Bucky was stuffing his half of the bagel into his mouth and licking cream cheese off his thumb. Bucky grabbed the coffee cup out of his hands, taking another sip. Sam reached for it, but Bucky downed it with a smile, and then went into the kitchen to refill it. Sam's mouth was moving before he thought about it, “Could I bring Nat and Clint?”

Bucky frowned, but grumbled, “Sure.” Sam didn’t know what that was about, but Bucky’s grouchy face was adorable. The man disappeared again and quickly returned. “Here,” Bucky said, handing a basket full of toiletries and some towels to Sam. “I’m going to freshen up real fast, and then I’ll be ready to take you. The guest bath is the first door on the right.”

“Thanks, Bucky,” Sam said, still unsure of what was going on.

“No problem, Sweetheart,” Bucky said. He was wrong. There was a very big fucking problem that Sam saw coming from a mile away, but was powerless to stop. Not only couldn’t he stop it, he was actively speeding towards it or him.

-o0o-

The first time Sam saw Riley he was surrounded by meatheads joking around. His short strawberry blond hair was plastered to his head from sweat. He was making some crass joke made even more obnoxious by its volume. The southern twang wasn’t helping him in Sam’s book either. Sam went to visit his Grandmother every summer, and there were places they didn’t travel outside of Atlanta at night. 

The first time he met Riley he was screaming his head off for someone to come and help a kid. Sam could see from where he was that it was 50/50. Riley still tried everything he could. For the first time he was quiet on the flight back to camp. Sam did what he always did and tried to offer him some form of comfort and friendship. Sam got a blow job for his trouble. Sam thought it was going to be a one and done like every other soldier he had fucked in the wee hours of the night out in the desert. Some guys just needed a connection. Some guys just needed to get off. That wasn’t Riley.

He would call Sam over when he was telling some great story about mud bogging or tipping cows with his cousins in Alabama. He would sit by Sam in the mess or stand by him during meetings. Riley’s group of friends following him like flies to honey. Through no fault of his own, Sam suddenly knew all the new artists in country and country rap. He could recite lines from _The_ _Dukes of Hazzard_ and _Smokey and the Bandit_. He also knew exactly what to do to get Riley to call him baby.

“Wilson, why are you always surrounded by White boys now? I came to sit with you the other day to tell you about Rutherford and the new baby, and your table looked like the NASCAR Cup.” Alvarez said one day while he and Sam were polishing their boots. 

“Man,” Sam prepared to explain.

“It’s Dixon, honey. He got his first piece of tail, and now, he sprung. And here I thought we were going to get married,” Johnson said. Sgt. Marcus Johnson was out and proud. Sam was pretty proud of him too, but he still liked to be more discreet than his friend.

“You gotta leave that Debo looking brother alone first. I’m not fighting no giants,” Sam joked.

“I know what you mean. I’m not fighting no crazy ass White boys.”

In the end there was no fighting. Just a strained conversation in the middle of lunch service at Manhatta. When your boyfriend calls you distraught you find a way to pencil him in before your 2 o’clock.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Sam. You said I wasn’t taking you seriously, investing in us. So, I asked you to marry me, and now, you're giving the ring back?” Riley said.

“We’re not the same people. We’ve grown apart, and I know you feel it,” Sam finally admitted.

“I told you, I’m focused on my job right now because-”

“You love it, and you don’t have to be ashamed of that. I don’t want you to be, at least. You want something from me that I’m not. I can’t be your trophy husband. I know that’s how all your colleagues and bosses roll. You can’t throw trinkets at me and expect me to roll over when you come to bed at 3am or leave me at home on the weekends to impress some client. Trust me there are a lot of folks out there who would be happy with that life. I can hook you up with men and women who would gladly look pretty for you and spend your money. I’m not one of them. I think we should take some time apart. Focus on ourselves. See what else is out there.”

“I went scuba diving with Chad and the guys because I know you hate him despite what you say, and you had an exam. I work hard to buy you things because I want you to have everything. My dad worked himself to death trying to put food on the table. It’s that woman,” Riley said, sipping his sauvignon blanc. “We were fine until you started hanging around her.”

“I wasn’t fine. I was in denial. I was trying to hold on to something that doesn’t work anymore. It’s not Natasha. It’s me.”

“I think you're making a mistake. And you’re letting these weirdos get in your head. I wasn’t going to say anything because they're your friends, but I don’t trust her or Clint. Strange shit happens when they're around. That club the other night? You disappear for a whole day, and no one can get into contact with you?”

“That was your fault. You set me up with that lady,” Sam said.

“Because you were going on and on about Natasha recommending an interview. I didn’t think you would drink the Kool-Aid or whatever she did to you. I should call the cops or better take a ride over there myself,” Riley said. 

“And do what Riley? I’m fine. It was probably an allergic reaction to her incense or something,” Sam said. If this was old Riley he might have believed him and headed that shit off at the pass, but this was new Riley, who was all about appearances. 

“How do you know that Bucky guy didn’t have something to do with it?” Riley insinuated. 

_Shit_ , Sam thought. He was too honest for his own good, but not really. He never did ask Bucky if they kissed. “Riley, he helped me. He actually warned me away from the interview. If he wanted he could have done any and everything and I wouldn’t have known it,” Sam said. 

“Exactly,” Riley said.

“Natasha, Clint, and Bucky are not the problem. We are.”

“I don’t know where this is coming from. Look, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Take some time. Your ring will be here when you're ready for it,” Riley said. He glanced at his watch. “I have to get back to work.”

“Of course, you do,” Sam commented.

“Sam,” Riley sighed, shaking his head and rising. He kissed Sam. “I can wait...for you, but not forever. Please don’t throw away a five-year relationship for some people you just met.”

-o0o-

Sam was ripping through his closet trying to find something to wear to Bucky’s Ex Boyfriend’s going away party. How the hell are you supposed to dress for that? Maybe there was a Bon Voyage, motherfucker: I plan on taking excellent care of your man T-shirt. Sam looked back at the redhead draped across his bed. She was pretending to flip through a magazine, while Clint ransacked his kitchen cabinets.

“Clint, they’re going to have food there, Man,” Sam yelled, hearing another cabinet open.

Clint walked into the bedroom with some pretzels. When the fuck did he buy pretzels? Between staying with Riley who hated this place, or probably the fact he kept his own place, and crashing with Clint and Natasha on the weekends, his apartment was pretty dusty and desolate when he finally returned with all his shit.

“We need to pre-game. Where’s your beer?” Clint asked. 

“You drank it all the last time you were here,” Sam said.

“That was like three months ago,” Clint said in horror. “I can’t live like this. I’m ordering groceries.”

“It was actually last month,” Sam shouted out his bedroom door. He turned to his silent friend. “Are you going to help me, or are you still not speaking to me?”

“What’s the point if you’re not going to listen to me anyway,” Natasha said.

“You told me to do an interview. I did one. I got an A by the way. Thanks. You told me to break up with my boyfriend. I’m single. Two out three ain’t bad.”

“I told you to stay away from the Scarlet Witch, and you went anyway because _Riley_ set it up.”

“He paid a lot of money, Natasha, to help me. I had to go.”

“You could be dead, and then I would have had to start a war,” Natasha said, not joking.

“A war?” Sam said, snorting. “Look at you Thug-Tasha. I’m fine. I was out of it for a bit.”

“Sixteen hours by my count,” Natasha said. Sam had fourteen missed calls from various people in his life when Bucky dropped him home, and he actually looked at his phone. Six were from Natasha. Three were from Clint. Natasha had actually called before he walked into the interview, probably a minute or two before. He had always joked she was psychic. 

He had been thinking about what Riley said at lunch the other day. Natasha and Clint were strange. That was actually what he loved about them, but Riley was right. Sometimes certain things didn’t add up, and sometimes they talked around him like Bucky and his friends. He didn’t think it was some nefarious plot like Riley. At this point, Natasha and Clint were family, but they were hiding something, and Bucky was in on it too.

“Bucky took care of me,” Sam smiled. He wished he remembered exactly how much he took care of him. That was another thing. Bucky said he ingested something, but he remembers the color red for some reason. All he had was an unopened bottle of water. Sam may trust Natasha, Clint and Bucky, but Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, was a whole ‘nother story.

“He didn’t take care of his cousin,” Natasha muttered. 

Sam looked back at his friend. She _was_ psychic. Also, a bit frightening when pissed off. “So, that sounds like you're threatening someone’s life and it’s scary, and I want you to stop now,” Sam said, holding up two shirts. “Which one says hello, I wish you the best Steve in your new life far away from here, and also, Bucky fuck me through a mattress.”

“Can a clothing item say all of that?” Clint said standing in the door, noshing on a box of apple jacks. 

“It can, if you know what you're doing,” Natasha said, getting up. Sam rolled his eyes.

She ripped the shirts in his hands away and let them drop to the floor. She went and stood in front of the closet sifting through the clothes still on the rack. She picked out some dark jeans and held them out to Sam.

“I just want a shirt. These are my lucky pants,” Sam explained.

“They are lucky... that I am here to tell you to take them off,” Natasha quipped.

“This is getting kinky,” Clint said. Sam pursed his lips, but stepped out of his pants. A flash went off, and Sam threw the jeans at Clint’s head which made him drop his phone.

“Do you sweat a lot?” Natasha asked, deciding between a blue button up and a sweater.

“Not particularly,” Sam said.

“Here,” Natasha said, handing him the grey cashmere sweater. “You should wear your glasses, also.”

“No, I want to hit him with rugged Sam tonight, and debonair Sam when we're alone.” Ever since he saw Bucky’s place he imagined them chilling in posh pajamas, silk robes, and smoking jackets. They would drink brown liquor from crystal tumblers and smoke cigars, and then Bucky would fuck Sam on his navy inlay hand-carved credenza. Sam grinned at his daydream as he pictured Bucky removing his glasses. 

“Your glasses will call attention to your cheekbones. Men like cheekbones.” Natasha said, sucking hers in.

“I love your cheekbones,” Clint said, kissing her jaw. Natasha turned to nuzzle him. Sam went to take a quick shower and finished getting ready. He came out of the bathroom and the couple was still canoodling. Clint was whispering something in Natasha’s ear when the buzzer sounded. “Beer!” Clint said, running out of the room.

“Great!” Sam said, slipping his wallet and keys into his pocket. He pulled out his bomber jacket. Let’s go.”


	7. Potentia Trium

The entire bottom floor of the Barnes Building was packed with party goers. Bucky invited all of Steve’s family and artsy friends. Winifred and George invited the city’s magical elite and the New York and New Jersey relatives, and the girls invited any person they found attractive or cool on the street. It was an eclectic crowd. Even a few reporters had shown up. 

Steve looked like he was enjoying the party which was a good thing. He was surrounded by well-wishers and his students. The druids were out in force. Bucky was happy Steve was getting his due, however Bucky was in a foul mood. Was he supposed to be happy his best friend was moving away? Was he supposed to wish him his best? The answer was yes, and he knew it, which is why he smiled every time Steve looked in his direction. 

Monk was here. Steve invited his fling to the party. Apparently, they had been flinging for the last two weeks. Meanwhile, Bucky hadn’t heard from Sam in two days. What if it wasn’t enough? What if he wasn’t enough, and Sam went back to Riley? What the fuck was he supposed to do with that? 

He could be relieved that he didn’t have to lie and hide himself from his soulmate who happened to be human. How does that even work? He could hear the council gossip now. The powerful dark warlock forced a courageous altruistic human into being his thrall. Not to mention, Sam was super smart and would be asking questions in three months or less. What was he supposed to do-steal the memories that implicated him? He had already lost the night Bucky claimed him or morning rather. 

“You could just tell him the truth, my dear, and let him decide,” Winifred said beside him. She was refilling the punch, which really was mostly bourbon.

“Ma!” Bucky groused.

“Well, turn your thinking down,” Winifred said, waving to a few ladies from her tarot class. Steve looked over to him again. Bucky smiled.

“That serial killer grin ain’t fooling nobody,” Rhodey said behind him. He was biting into a panino finger.

“Thank the heavens. Save me Rhodey,” Bucky said glad he had someone to talk to. He had been avoiding Steve for too many reasons.

“This yo mess,” Rhodey returned.

“Let me get this straight,” Maria Rambeau said, walking over to Bucky. Danver’s wife was beautiful in her electric pink minidress. “You invited your new boo to a party for your not so ex-boyfriend, who invited his side-piece, who is also the guy that’s been trying to fuck you for three years.”

“Don’t forget the new boo invited Bucky’s fiancé and her boyfriend,” Stark said, eating a grape.

“And I would just like to add my theory that the new boo, fiancé, and the boyfriend are a throuple,” Danvers grinned.

“My favorite part is the new boo is human and was cursed by Bucky’s first cousin slash nemesis slash pea from the same pod,” Rhodey said, trying Bella's new cookie recipe. “Damn, that’s good.” He picked up another holding it out to Stark. “Try one, baby.” Stark happily complied. 

Pye landed on Bucky’s shoulder in love and support. “You know Pye, if I started stabbing people with icicles I don’t think the council would fault me.” Pye meowed in agreement as they walked away from his giggling friends. He went into the kitchen to feed his only true friend a treat. Steve rushed in after him.

“So, where is he at?” Steve asked. 

“Where is who at?” Bucky said, eyeing his ex. He looked so cute in his pearls, Black Babar Cardigan, and topaz slacks. The red faux suede loafers were new. Steve better be glad he was leaving because Bucky would definitely steal those.

“Sam. I only invited Monk so I wouldn’t have to see you all over another guy,” Steve explained.

“It’s fine,” Bucky said.  _ It was not fine, but he did it to himself.  _

“It’s not fine. Could you just be mad at me for once?” Steve asked, frustrated. 

The druid was angry at what the council did to the man before him. Bucky was so afraid of becoming the winter warlock that he let shit slide that he shouldn’t. It didn’t help that part of Bucky was bursting to use his magic. It’s why Bucky couldn’t stand Wanda or poor Pietro when he was alive. They didn’t give a fuck. People thought they were strange and scary even by the magic community’s standards. 

They leaned into it, encouraged by their father. They also had each other where Bucky stood very much alone. He often found himself at odds with them in lessons. They did their best to goad him. Bucky couldn’t do anything, but take it. The consequences of using his magic had been explained to him over and over again.

The one time he fought back he put Pietro in the hospital for two days. Pietro made the mistake of running Becca into the snow leopard’s den at the central park zoo and leaving her there long enough for the cats to take notice and prowl towards her. Becca was inconsolable. When Bucky unleashed his conjured snow squall even Fury couldn’t form a spell to raise Pietro’s core body temperature. Winifred begged Bucky to release the magic. He had too much unused power, Pietro would die before Bucky was depleted. In the end they promised to move the twins to another instructor. It’s how Bucky met Steve. With the twins gone, his instructor took on two new students, Steve and Jim Morita.

The council let that one slide for Bucky seeing as it was Pietro who started it, but they never forgot. Bucky was proud of himself until he saw how afraid his cousins and even his Aunt was of him after that. Even his Mom looked at him strange for a while. It didn’t stop Pietro from pushing the boundaries of his temporal magic. His Aunt Magda tried to temper the twins' worst impulses, but Pietro always went too far, his mother tried to save him, and lost her life as well.

“When I get mad things freeze and wither away,” Bucky growled in Steve’s face. They were too close, and the druid was staring at his lips. Bucky could move forward, but for the first time in a month Bucky realized he didn’t have to use every iota of his self-control to stop him from kissing Steve. Of course, that’s when Steve leaned in.

“Hey,” Sam said in the archway of the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of wine. Clint had a 24 pack of Miller High Life, and an assortment of local micros. Natasha had an attitude. “Is this a bad time?” Sam asked, looking between them. His face was unreadable.

“No,” Bucky said, stepping away from Steve. “Hey guys, you remember Steve. You didn’t have to bring anything.”

“It’s just a little something compared to that spread out there. Thanks for the invite. Nice to see you again, Steve,” Sam said, setting the bottle of wine on the counter and walking out into the living room. Clint pushed past the two men, putting his beer in the fridge. He grabbed two of Bucky’s cold ones on the way out. Bucky shook his head, and then turned to his lovely fiancé who hadn’t moved an inch. Bucky couldn’t decide if Natasha was judging him or trying to kill him, probably both.

“Evening, Steve. Congratulations on the residency. You're all the talk in the art circles at Columbia. When do you skedaddle over to London? It must be exciting to be living so close to your ancestral land,” Natasha said. 

“Natalia, is it? I leave in two days, but make no mistake, I have claim in Brooklyn as well. Four generations of Rogers’ blood have fed this soil. If I have ought to use it,” Steve declared, smiling with his teeth.

“That’s good to know, but two days?” Natasha feigned concern. “I am sad to hear Bucky will be all alone on Christmas.”

“I think we all know that’s not true,” Steve said, getting to the point of this little showdown.

“Which part?” Natasha asked.

“Every part,” Steve answered, clapping Bucky on the shoulder.

“Well, have a safe trip. I like your pearls,” Natasha said, smiling. She eyed Bucky. 

_ Shit _ , her and Steve may have just come to some happy truce, but she was pissed at him.  _ Why are tiny dangerous people always mad at him? _

“Excuse me,” Bucky said, escaping the kitchen before either of them could trap him alone. Sam wasn’t in the living room or the dining room. He peeked into the alley, and Becca was back there with some skeezy guy. “Hey pal, do you know who I am?”

The fellow gulped, “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Ma!” Becca screeched.

“Bucky, leave your sister alone,” Winifred called.

Bucky walked back through his living room into the shop. Bre, Rhodey, and Stark had Sam hemmed in by the food table. He watched him for a bit, laughing with his friends. Danvers and Maria came over after they had finished dancing. Sam looked like he fit in. He also looked like a fucking god. He half wanted to make everyone get out so he could seal the deal, but he was going to do right by Steve, so he could start off right with Sam. 

“You have me to thank for that you know,” Natasha said. She had found his Sin Qua Non Syrah and his antique crystal glasses, both had been locked away for the party. Of course, Natalia knew that.

“For what, exactly?” Bucky sighed.

“How he looks tonight,” Natasha said, sipping her wine.

“Oh yeah? Well, thank you. Even though he's gorgeous in everything. So, I take it back.”

“We are going to have to have a conversation about the slight perpetrated against my family,” Natasha warned.

Bucky expected as much, and he couldn’t blame her. Natasha was old school. In Russia his cousin’s head would be on a pike for cursing a scion’s family-blood or found. Of course, if Natalia had made it known to the council that she was here instead of skulking around the last two years this probably wouldn’t have happened. You lay claims and mark your territory when you declare residency. New York mages tend to mostly respect claims. Natasha’s threats confirmed that she loved Sam like a family. Bucky hoped like a brother. He hadn't forgotten about her hip tattoo. 

Ironically, Natasha being Baba Yaga means his cousin’s soul would be devoured. Bucky wondered if the “psyche” would see that shit coming. But it was a misunderstanding. Wanda could have done worse. She has done worse. She forced Bucky’s hand and actually assisted his fiancé/matchmaker. “Darling, we are going to have to have a sit down about a lot of shit,” Bucky said. “Oh no no no no,” Bucky groaned, watching Steve walk over to Sam. 

“If they’re both  _ your _ soulmates. I wonder?” Natalia purred. 

She lifted the glass to take another sip, but Bucky took it out of her hands. He downed the liquid and handed the glass back to her. “Shut up,” Bucky grumbled.

-o0o-

Bucky was watching him.  _ Well, that was good. At least he wasn’t in the kitchen all up on his ex anymore _ , Sam thought. Bucky’s friends were hilarious. They were telling all his business, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t have guessed. If Sam looked like Bucky he would fuck his way through New York too.  _ Shit _ , Trojan would probably ask to sponsor him. Sam was doing his thing before he met Riley, so it was all good. 

If Sam had three sisters he would probably be scrapping every day after school to keep them safe too. Lucky for Sam, Sarah was book smart and more interested in her grades than boys. Let his parents tell it, she went buck wild in college after being a wallflower her whole adolescence. Sam was happy he was overseas. He would have definitely felt compelled to have the big brother talk with her. She would have cursed him out and screamed feminist words at his head, but he would have taken it just to make sure she was okay.

Bucky’s friends were speaking in code again, but Sam was starting to pick up on it. Clint’s elf label made sense because his boy was always doing some mischievous shit. Plus, there was the archery gold medals and arrow tattoo. Sam spotted a star on Danver’s wrist. He wondered what it meant. Sam found out Bucky’s mom went to the same school as Wanda Maximoff which was scary as shit, but it made sense if she was Wanda’s aunt. Actually, everyone seemed to love Mrs. Barnes and Bucky’s dad. They made sure to drop how much Bucky did for his family.

Oh, Bucky’s friends were definitely talking him up. They didn’t have to, but this many people saying you’re a good guy is a good thing. They seemed to be okay with Sam even though Steve, their other friend was only a room away or actually, he was in this room and walking towards him.  _ Oh shit. _ Sam’s new friends scattered. He was a small guy, but seemed to command respect. Maybe he won’t about to pull some fuck shit. Sam smoothed his sweater in a very bon voyage way.

“So, how’s it going?” Steve asked. His smile looked genuine, but Sam had seen Natasha sucker too many people to believe it or anyone anymore.

“Great, this party is wild. I think I just saw Billie Eilish. Plus, you guys have a tight group of friends. They’re really cool,” Sam noted.

“They’re something. We all grew up together, so they’re basically family at this point. I’m really going to miss them,” Steve said. 

Sam was polite and ignored the fact that Steve’s voice just broke. “Yeah, shit. My bad. Congrats on your new job, and have a safe trip man,” Sam said.

“Thank you, that’s really nice,” Steve said, smiling again. 

Sam nodded.  _ See, this isn’t so bad. Everyone is an adult here.  _

“So, about Bucky,” Steve said, cutting to the chase.

_ Wow. Alright. Well, here we go _ , Sam thought. “Okay, look man, Me and Bucky are just-” Sam began.

“I know he’s my ex-boyfriend, but he’s also my best friend. He’ll jump into any battle, any fight to keep the people he loves safe,” Steve continued.

“We’re just hanging out, so-” Sam explained. And that was true, up until this point there had only been flirting and a shit-ton of sexual tension. Sam wished he could remember the cuddling. 

“He has been told all his life he’s dangerous. Now he kinda hides from the world.”

“Is he dangerous?” Sam asked. He did just meet the guy, and he did have a pattern when it came to hardcore guys.

“Only if you threaten his family or talk bad about the Yankees,” Steve relayed.

“The Yankees? For real?” Sam said, looking up at the man that was dancing with a young woman who looked a lot like him. She was laughing her head off while Bucky twirled her around the dance floor. Natasha was dancing with Rhodey, while Clint and Danvers talked to a man that could be Bucky in thirty years. It was a good look.  _ Bucky with just a bit of gray-whew! Inappropriate thought, Sam. _ “But for real, you seem to be the one telling me the unadulterated truth tonight,” Sam hedged. Steve’s eyebrow quirked. “Are y'all like the mafia, but progressive and culturally diverse?” 

Steve snorted, “No, but close. You’re a funny guy.”

“Close huh,” Sam said, looking around at Bucky’s strange friends. “Okay, Capone. We both know what this is. Hit me with your best shot.”

“If you hurt him, I will erase you from existence,” Steve said, taking a sip of his beer and smiling at Bucky. 

Sam looked at Bucky too. His grin had been replaced with suspicion. Good, because Steve had just threatened Sam, and Sam believed him. Was he scared? Only a fool wouldn’t be? But Sam had never let fear stop him before, and it wasn’t going to now. Besides, Sam never intended to hurt anyone. And if he did, unintentionally, he would do everything to make it right. For his part, Steve was not what he seemed while being exactly what he seemed. “That was pretty convincing,” Sam said.

“So, we understand one another?” Steve asked.

“Perfectly. I don’t want to hurt Bucky. I want to get to know him. All of him. See if he lives up to all this hype.”

“It’s not hype, my friend. If anything, it’s a warning. Prepare yourself. The blizzard is coming. You’re about to get swept up. But, you’ll be alright. I think you’re the right man to handle it.”

_Blizzard?_ Sam thought. Somehow that seemed right. “I just met you,” Sam said.

“I’m a good judge of character.”

“I’m here to fuck your ex-boyfriend,” Sam pointed out.  _ Shit, they were being real with one another, right.  _

“You and half this room, buddy.” Steve said, walking off towards Monk.

-o0o-

Bucky was switching out food trays and doing a bit of cleaning. He noticed a group of chairs had been moved over by the menagerie. He went to check on Marvin because there were a lot of strange human scents that would freak him out. Sure, enough the mongoose was on guard instead of sleep in his burrow. His pet was backed into a corner and shivering. It was a good defensible spot. No one could surprise him. He could climb the walls if necessary. The burrow was a trap if someone or something wanted to hurt him. Bucky cooed at him until he relaxed a little. Bucky gave him a treat and put his stuffed toys in the enclosure. Swiper was awake and watching Bucky, so Bucky gave her a treat too, just so she wouldn’t mastermind another escape. As he was walking out, he decided to hermetically seal the room. That way Marvin could sleep peacefully. Bucky was just about done when his father came upon him. Bucky uttered the last word of his spell and the magic slid in place. Bucky turned to his father.

“Sorry to interrupt, Son. Do you have any more of those Gherkins?” George said, testing the seal on the door. 

“Yeah Dad, there’s some more in the fridge,” Bucky said, picking up a few cups and plates off his display shelves. Most people would be worried to let hundreds of people into their shop. There was some pretty rare and expensive stuff in here. No one was dumb enough to steal from Bucky. Being the winter warlock did have its advantages. There was also the matter of the second most powerful mind witch on the east coast floating around. Bucky looked up from wiping down a shelf when he heard Sam and Becca laughing at something Jim Morita was saying. Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s a handsome fella,” George said. 

“He is. Isn’t he?” Bucky said, grinning at his dad.

“When are we going to be introduced?” George asked. Bucky turned to his father surprised. Bucky got his laid-back spiel from mimicking his father. It was completely unnatural for him, but was innate for George Barnes. George let his children have a freedom he was never allowed as a child. He tried to show them he loved and respected them, no matter what trouble they got themselves into. He would gently try to steer them back on a better course. Bucky’s mother was a lot less gentle. She loved them just the same, but she was a lot more hands on, or just plain nosy. 

“Okay Ma, is that you?” Bucky joked. The Barnes family grimoire did have a transmutation spell. Bre and Bella could have pulled it off easily. Becca too if she was sober.  _ She wasn’t. _

George blushed and simply said, “I like him.”

“You don’t know him,” Bucky pointed out.

“No, but I know you, and you’ve been different,” George said, helping Bucky pick up a bit.

“Really? How?” Bucky asked, stuffing trash into a bag, and taking his father’s heap to bag as well.

“Well, you’ve been using magic-left and right. Not on him, but for him. I just like seeing you use your gifts. Maybe it’s not as rare and infamous as my father’s magic, but you're an artist Bucky, a genius when you practice your craft, even if it’s everyday magic. You’re going to make a great mentor one day.”

“What?” Bucky asked, overcome with emotion.

“Dragons don’t mentor just any old body. You're so much more than the winter warlock, Son, and I’m glad he’s helping you to see that,” George said, pulling his son in for a hug and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Ooh, Bre just pulled out the last crate of beers. I’m going to get one before the elf spots them.”

“So, should we sign the contract now or…” Natasha said, sauntering over to Bucky. Bucky already had one busy body in his life. He didn’t know if he could handle two. 

“No,” Bucky said, thinking about Sam and what his father said. He couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t do this. He hid himself away from the world. He wouldn’t hide from his soulmate. His mom may be right.  _ Okay, she was right.  _

“No?” Natasha asked. Amusement was written all over her face.

“No. I’m going to tell him the truth about you and me, and he may never talk to either of us again,” Bucky declared.

Natasha laughed. “I do like you. In another time and place, I would have married you. You like to do things the hard way.”

“Or, the right way,” Bucky called back to her as he walked out of the shop, heading for the dumpsters out back.

“Same difference.” Natasha said, following him. “But, you know the contract will be fulfilled.”

“It may have to be you and me,” Bucky replied.

“And Clint. It’s non-negotiable,” Natasha bargained.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He was still pissed at Clint for tricking him out of a hundred bucks.  _ And helping me to do the right thing,  _ Bucky thought _.  _ He wasn’t all bad. “Is he hung?” Honestly, that was the only reason he could imagine why the maiden was smitten with an elf.

“Like a horse,” Natasha confirmed. 

_ She wasn’t fooling anyone _ , Bucky thought.  _ She loved the goof _ . Clint had a certain charm about him. “I can work with that.”

-o0o-

Everyone was helping Bucky straighten up. It was taking longer than usual because a very special human was in their presence. Rhodey would call Sam over to look at something, and items would fly back to their original space, or furniture would slide into its correct position. Sam had almost caught Steve several times erasing the items he had conjured for the party. When the shop looked semi-normal Steve said, “Guys, I’ve still got some packing to do. I’m going to head out.”

“What?” Bucky said, pretending to clean a stain off a chair. Sam turned to look at Steve, and Bucky whisked the wine stain away. He watched his group of friends line up to hug and kiss Steve goodbye. It wasn’t that late. Usually their inner circle had an after party.

“Yeah me and Rambeau are going to head out too,” Danvers said, stepping back to let Maria have her goodbye with Steve. Maria and Steve had grown close trying to keep Bucky and Danvers in line. Carol slipped into her coat. “We have to get up early to go pick up Monica from her dad’s,” She explained. 

_ Yeah right _ , Bucky thought. Danvers never woke up before noon. Bucky pursed his lips as Stark fed them some line about coming down with something. They were all so obvious. 

“Yeah, Me and Tash have to leave right this instant for some weird reason too,” Clint snarked. Everyone started snickering and grabbing their coats. Sam went to grab his, and Steve pulled it out of his hands, hanging it back on the coat rack. Bucky pulled Steve to the side. He waved to Danvers and Maria as they left. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispered. 

“Being a good friend. Look, I know you want to be chivalrous or whatever, but I’m having sex tonight. And since, you decided it couldn't be with you anymore. I’ll take what I can get.”

“Yeah, Monk is really slumming it,” Bucky quipped, looking over to the man. Monk was the extreme opposite of slumming it.

“I like Sam. He’s a good man, and you are too. You deserve good things, Bucky Barnes,” Steve said, tearing up and pulling him into a hug.

“I’m still taking you to the airport,” Bucky said, sniffling. He bumped fists with Rhodey before him and Stark walked out.

“I know,” Steve said.

“Monks not invited,” Bucky informed. “Say your goodbyes tonight.”

“I plan on it,” Steve said, smiling. Bucky shook his head, grinning. 

Bucky buttoned Steve’s jacket all the way up. The man was the only warlock Bucky knew that got colds. “Well, if you're going, go!” Bucky said, watching Monk wait by the door. Steve smiled and went to join his friend. Bucky watched the man walk away through the windows with a sigh.

“Hey Bucky, it looks like Natasha and Clint are ready to go too, so-” Sam said, his jacket in his hands.

“So, let them go,” Bucky said, walking over to Sam and taking the jacket, putting it back on the rack. Sam shook his head.

“Thanks for coming,” Bucky said to the couple, smiling as he opened the front door to the shop. Clint skipped out the door. 

“Sam, are you good?” Natasha asked at the threshold. Bucky turned to Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe. You have a nice night,” Bucky said, gently pushing the woman out the door and locking it. Natasha narrowed her eyes in warning, but went and grabbed Clint’s waiting hand and disappeared down the street.

“So, you’ve got me all alone. What are you going to do with me?” Sam flirted.

“Talk,” Bucky said.

“Talk?” Sam asked. “Okay, I guess we could talk,” Sam muttered. Bucky laughed at his tone as he finished locking up and turned off the lights in the shop. He grabbed Sam’s hand and led him into his apartment where Becca was snoring and passed out on the couch. 

“You want something to drink?” Bucky asked Sam, going over to the couch and lifting his sister in his arms. She didn’t stir as Bucky took her to his guest room. He removed her shoes and tucked her in, and then shut the door behind him.

“I’m good,” Sam said when Bucky returned. 

“Well, there’s something I want to tell you before we go any further.”

“Okay?” Sam said. He was suspicious.

_ Fuck it. It was best to just rip off the band-aid _ , Bucky thought. “I’m a witch or really, a warlock.”

-o0o-

_ Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it,  _ Sam thought _.  _ Why couldn’t they have sex first? He just had to ruin it. Okay well, at least, he knew Bucky was a good dude. Most guys would fuck, and then tell you they had a wife, or they were in a cult. This was a deal breaker. Was this shit a deal breaker?  _ Sam, your Dad had a time with your sexuality, but he got it together in the end. Bringing home a Wiccan to Paul Wilson was not going down. _ Sam was agnostic and liked learning about different faiths, but dating a witch was a different story. He was trying to throw off some of the things he had been taught. He wanted to be more open and accepting, but dating a witch? Besides, Bucky lied about his faith. Were his beliefs more taboo than worshiping nature?

“You told Natasha that you weren’t a witch,” Sam accused.

“We don’t like outsiders to know who we are,” Bucky replied.

“Outsiders,” Sam said. His hackles started to rise. Was this a cult? A sexy diverse cult. His Dad was always saying stand for something or fall for anything. “So, you’re Wiccan?” Sam asked, trying to clarify.

“No,” Bucky replied. 

Bucky looked like he was struggling. Like he wasn’t sure he wanted to make this admission.  _ Shit. It’s a cult. _ “You practice Vodun?” Sam asked. He had a classmate that was a Santeria. She was cool. Sam knew it wasn’t the same, but they shared elements. Bucky was knowledgeable on Yoruba magic the other day and protective of it. He could also practice a Native faith. He had a lot of animals he cared for and authentic sacred hoops.  _ Anything Lord, but spaceships and cyanide Kool-Aid. _

“No. When I say I’m a witch, it’s not a faith or religion like you're thinking about. I was born with certain abilities,” Bucky clarified. 

_ NOOOOOOOO!  _ Sam Thought. “Like peering into people’s souls,” Sam said with dread.

“Yeah,” Bucky said with a grimace. “But that’s Wanda’s magic not mine.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Riley was right. That doesn’t change what happened between us, but damn it. Does that mean Natasha and Clint…do they think they’re witches too? Sam, what are you doing with your life? This is not cool. You were lonely, and all these pretty faces._ _Me and my therapist are going to have a lot to work through next week_ , Sam thought. His head dropped into his hands, but then Sam thought of something.

Maybe this is a joke. Some initiation into their inner circle. Stark would definitely pull some shit like this. Clint would too. Maybe Bucky was fucking with him. Sam could play along.

“Okay, you're a witch. You're not a psyche. Then what are you?” Sam asked. Sam listened to Bucky explain his “signature” magic. 

“Your magic makes you hot?” Sam asked, grinning.  _ This was definitely a joke _ .

“Yeah, that’s a part of it,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. “It’s mostly about my enhanced senses and strength,” Bucky said.

“Your magic makes you like a hybrid of Michael Jordan and Michael B. Jordan?” Sam asked.

“Okay, Smartass. I was trying to take this slow, but I’ll show my secondary magic,” Bucky said.

“Does it make you a sex god? ‘Cause, I can get with that,” Sam joked.

“No, I can freeze things or conjure ice,” Bucky explained.

“Like Frozone?” Sam asked. “Or... like a blizzard,” Sam added thinking of what Steve said. This shit was crazy. If Natasha and Clint were in on this prank, he was going to kill them. He bet Bucky and Steve came up with this after he asked Steve about the mafia.  _ It’s pretty funny, but damn. He was really concerned for all of his friends for a minute. _

Bucky looked nervous. Sam wondered if everyone was still here and hiding, waiting to jump out and scare him. Sam could act scared. He played Joseph every year in the nativity play at church. He was also a good sport, and Bucky didn’t have to worry about him being mad or anything. Sam shivered. It must be getting colder out. Sam watched his breath fog up in front of him. Bucky raised his left hand, his fingers pinched, and pulled an icicle from thin air. Sam’s mouth dropped open. “How?” Is all he could utter. 

_ It was some kind of trick _ , Sam thought. “Do it again,” He commanded, so Bucky did, again and again until Sam couldn’t deny what he was seeing. He was speechless. He watched a closet door open by itself, and a large basin slide across the floor for Bucky to throw his ice in. He was stupefied and very afraid. If he tried to run out of here, what would Bucky do?

He jumped when Pye hopped on the couch and crawled into his lap. The beast lay down and started purring. The sound and vibration calmed Sam, but only a little. Bucky was staring waiting for Sam to say something. What the fuck could he say? Something dawned on him. “That red shit. Your cousin hit me with some red mist or something,” Sam said. His anger started to rise. 

“She cursed you,” Bucky confirmed.

“What?” Sam asked. So, he hadn’t ingested something?  _ Bucky knew what was up and had been lying to me this whole time. She cursed me? Cursed? _

“Yeah, so I would be forced to save you?” Bucky informed. 

Bucky did look apologetic and angry. That calmed Sam. Whatever she did, it was against Bucky’s wishes. But… “Why?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky said. 

_ Now that was a lie _ , Sam thought.  _ Before. What did she say to me before? _ Sam was trying hard to remember, but it was so garbled in his mind. She said a lot of wild shit. If he had known she was a real witch, he may have taken her more seriously.  _ Oh, shit _ . “She said I was your soulmate,” Sam said. He looked to Bucky to explain that shit.

“Sam, this is a lot to take in, and I probably fucked it up.” Bucky deflected.

“Am I your soulmate?” Sam asked.   
  
“Some people believe that,” Bucky said.

“What people?” Sam asked. 

“Wanda, my mom, Natasha.” Bucky replied

“Natasha?” Sam asked. Bucky nodded his head in confirmation.

“Is she a witch too?” Sam asked, his voice shaking. His mind was blown. How was he surrounded by witches and didn’t know it?  _ Not one fucking clue,  _ Sam thought. He amended after thinking further. _ You had clues, but no one would assume this shit. _

“Yes, Natalia is a witch.”

“What’s her power?” Sam asked.

“I’ll let her tell you that,” Bucky said. 

Sam sighed.  _ Well, that wasn’t good,  _ Sam thought.  _ Bucky was making it like Natasha was the Baba Yaga or something. _ This was bananas. He had ingested something again. Becca seemed like a nice girl, but maybe he shouldn’t have taken a few pulls of her j. Maybe he was drunk and dreaming again. What the fuck? He was about to fuck Frozone. Sam needed to up his therapy sessions again because he still wanted to fuck Frozone.  _ What’s wrong with me? Why do you think this shit is cool? This is not cool,  _ Sam reasoned. _ It’s so cool,  _ Sam admitted to himself.  _ Okay, but all this other stuff though, at least there are no spaceships, just sharp-looking icicles, and red mist and soulmates. Wait...his slick ass never answered my question. _ “Do you believe we’re soulmates?” Sam asked, pinning Bucky down.   
  
“The signs are there,” Bucky obfuscated. Sam blinked at him. “Yes, I believe it,” Bucky admitted. 

Sam noticed that Bucky didn’t look too happy about admitting that either. It was a lot of pressure, or not. Ever since he met Bucky, he’s felt drawn to him. Is that because they’re soulmates?  _ Do I even believe in soulmates?  _ Sam thought about his parents. Yeah, he did, but this was fast. Especially since Steve was still here, but Bucky asked Sam to stay. He kept him safe... and saved him? “How did you save me?” Sam asked.

“I did a little of this, and a little of that,” Bucky said. He was avoiding Sam’s eyes. 

“Bucky?” Sam growled, out of patience.

“I kissed you,” Bucky said. 

“Kissed me? That’s it. Like, I’m Sleeping Beauty or some shit?” Sam asked. 

“You are pretty beautiful, Doll.” Bucky said, winking.

“I’m also a cheater,” Sam replied. He was disappointed in himself for so many reasons. What could he do, but try to be better. He could also be honest with himself about what he wanted.

“You were cursed. She had taken away your inhibitions and empathy. It wasn’t you,” Bucky said.

“Hmm,” Sam uttered. Sam couldn’t remember the kiss. He couldn’t remember anything from that day except talking to Maximoff. He couldn’t remember the night they spent together. He had tried. Boy, did he try. Sometimes with his hand. “Wanna save me again?” 

-o0o-

“I like this sweater,” Bucky whispered against his lips.

“Thank you,” Sam said, leaning in and kissing Bucky again.

“Take it off,” Bucky commanded. 

Sam slipped the fabric over his head before he was backed into a wall. Bucky kissed him, pulling their hips together. Bucky pressed into him giving him a preview of what was to come. When Sam was panting against him, Bucky hoisted him up and carried him to his bedroom. Bucky stripped, letting his magic undress Sam. The man stared, wide-eyed as his belt buckle undid itself, as his pants ripped away from him, and his boxers hit the floor in a swoosh. 

“That’s wild,” Sam said, looking at Bucky. Bucky stood still as Sam drank him in. “I guess your signature magic is very powerful.”

“The most powerful on the east coast, possibly the US,” Bucky said, pushing Sam on the bed. 

“Not the world?” Sam chirped.

“There’s a witch in London who's making a name for herself,” Bucky said, sucking at Sam’s nipples. Sam yelped. Bucky’s tongue was like ice. He gasped again when he felt Bucky’s finger gently press into him. He had no idea when Bucky had pulled out the lube, but his fingers were slick and deft. Pressure gave way to pleasure as Bucky immediately found his spot. When Bucky said he had good aim he hadn’t thought this far ahead, but it was a gift. 

When Sam was beyond ready for Bucky, he was flipped over. His face sunk into the soft pillows, as Bucky entered him from behind. The slow press of the warlock almost made him lose his mind. Bucky bit at Sam’s shoulders as he rolled into him. Sam reached down to relieve the building pressure, but an unseen force locked his wrist above his head. Bucky flattened himself against Sam forcing him into the mattress. 

Sammy liked power. Bucky would show him power. His pace was relentless. The friction from being pressed into the sheets was delicious. The slide of Bucky, in and out, glorious. Being jackhammered at the perfect angle, utter bliss, but it was the magic locking Sam in place. The magic that made it impossible to do anything, but be fucked had Sam coming to pieces. He went limp as Bucky claimed him over and over. Sam could have come again when he felt Bucky spilling inside of him. Bucky collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck and biting at his ears. “Do you believe me now?” Bucky whispered into his ear. He did.


	8. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

Sam sat on his couch, his arms folded. Him and Natasha were having a staring contest. He was hurt and was taking it out on her. He realized it was totally unfair, and he knew it. Bucky confesses, and Sam let him fuck him every which way he could, which turns out to be a lot of ways. Natasha confesses, and he’s pissy. He knows he’s wrong, which is why he hasn’t said anything. He’s trying to work through his shit. She hasn’t said anything because she doesn’t think she did anything wrong, which is infuriating. Bucky and Clint are the cowards who left them here in favor of getting pizza and beer at Juliana’s.

“So, the Baba Yaga?” Sam stated, trying to start someone neutral. Because that’s his life now, his best friend is Baba Yaga, and it’s the least of their problems.

“Technically, and I am telling you this because I consider you family. My great great grandmother was Baba Yaga. What she did with our power is what sparked all the legends. I am not going to eat any children. They are perpetually filthy.”

“And your next stage is the mother?” Sam joked. 

“I know,” Natasha agreed.

“So, you can devour souls?” Sam asked.

“Yep.”

“And you’re a conduit of destiny?” 

“Yes. Me, my mother, and grandmother are the protectors of fate, but on a large scale. This isn’t the butterfly effect. We don’t care what shirt you're going to wear today. When I have a daughter and she is of age, my grandmother will ascend.”

“The maiden, mother, and crone. The triple goddess.”

“Yes. We share the same magic, but it mostly resides with my grandmother, but I can pull it at any time.”

“Why are you the scion? I thought the most powerful or lucrative-” Sam began, remembering everything Bucky had told him over breakfast. 

“Because my mother and grandmother are too busy to deal with petty council crap. They are beyond this world, this time. And again, our magic resides in all of us. I can be just as powerful as my grandmother at any time.”

“So, I am a mail order bride? Your stand-in,” Sam sniped.

“Originally, that was the plan. I would place you in Bucky’s path. He would fall in love, and I would be free.”

“Did you sabotage my relationship with Riley?” Sam asked.

“Did I make your boyfriend a greedy and selfish dick? No.” Natasha replied.

“He wasn’t like that before,” Sam accused. If Wanda could make him a fuck boy, what could Natasha do to Riley to get rid of him?

“He always had it in him,” Natasha answered. Now, she was folding her arms across her chest. “And you know that,” she added.

Sam could tell he had just hurt her feelings. This shit was confusing, and he didn’t know what to believe. A day ago, he wouldn’t think Natasha was capable of that. Yes, she had trust issues, and therefore only allowed very few people to see who she truly was. She was resourceful and smart. She used whatever tools she needed to accomplish a task, whether it was a smile, observation, or well-placed insult. She knew people and what buttons to push, but Sam never thought of her as having malevolent intentions. 

“When you met him, he was pararescuer. He was surrounded by heroes and those in need. You went into that environment wanting to make a difference. He wanted to pad his resume and jump out of airplanes.”

“I was into the adrenaline rush too,” Sam admitted.

Natasha ignored him, “You both got out and finished school, you got a job at the VA and he got a job on Wall Street. Now, he is surrounded by sociopaths. He’s making money he could only dream about as a child. The wolf you feed grows the strongest,” Natasha said, quoting his favorite parable.

He sighed. He knew she was right. Riley had started to change before he finished his MBA. “So, that was the original plan? What’s the current plan?”

“Introduce my best friend to a good guy that will treat him right,” Natasha replied.

“Who happens to be your fiancé,” Sam noted.

“I could have introduced you two years ago,” Natasha countered.

“Okay, so why’d you wait?” Sam asked.

“Despite your snotty behavior right now, you’re a good man, Sam Wilson. One of the only men I would sacrifice my needs for. After I got to know you, I decided on another path.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Nope. I had heard all the gossip. I had never actually met Bucky. All I knew was he was dangerous, powerful, and a threat. He had even tried to freeze his own cousin to death. My job is to eliminate threats to my family.”

“This is the great guy you wanted to hook me up with?” 

“I went to observe him,” Natasha said.

“Spy on him,” Sam corrected.

“He was not the man they made him out to be. He had also just found out the love of his life was moving to another part of the world. Instead of forbidding it, trying to stop it, he broke up with him. I didn’t understand it. It was a level of sacrifice I don’t think I would be able to commit to. I only knew one other man who was capable of something like that.”

“Damn, she’s good,” Clint said in Sam’s doorway. He was holding a stack of pizza boxes.

“Yep,” Bucky said, taking a sip of beer, while carrying a 24 pack.

“Riley sucks, Bucky doesn’t,” Natasha stated.

“And, if it helps you?” Sam said, shrugging.

“What is your problem? I solved everyone’s problem in this room, and I’m the bad guy.”

“You conned everyone in this room, to coincidently, get what you want, and you want a thank you for it.”

“It would be nice,” Natasha chimed.

“I’ve seen you play countless people over the past few years. I didn’t think I was one of them. I thought I was in on the joke, not the punchline,” Sam said, getting to the thrust of it.

“Men. What is it about penises that makes you want to control everything? You got everything you ever wanted. He’s your equal. He’ll love you like you want. He takes care of his whole family and friends. He’s rich. He’s powerful. I pulled you kicking and screaming into his store, but because it’s not the fairytale of your dreams. Because every iota of your acquaintance wasn’t to your liking, your sulking like a baby. He let his cousin curse you, and he gets a blow job. What the fuck do I get for putting up with Riley for two years?” Natasha said.

“You know what we forgot?” Clint said to Bucky.

“Dessert,” Bucky said as he and Clint backed out the door.

“For the record, I didn’t give him a blow job, he gave me one,” Sam muttered, unfolding his arms. Natasha flipped him off.

“Okay, you have some points, but don’t act like I don’t either. It’s just, for the first time in my life, I felt like I had someone who knew me. The real me. Not the gay dude in the military skulking behind tents to get off. Not Riley’s trophy and wet whole. Not even the uptight preacher’s kid who never experienced anything. I was just Sam, and you accepted me. Now I feel like I was just your ticket out of an arranged marriage.”

“No, Sam. That’s what you don’t get. You accepted me. My whole existence is to be beautiful to attract a mate, raise a child, protect fate, and then die. You sat down and offered me your friendship without wanting anything in return. I never had that, and I wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize it. Not even curse your jerk-off boyfriend,” Natasha admitted. “When I met Clint, my mother said he was a buffoon and a distraction. I was supposed to be looking for a viable mate if I would not accept the Winter Warlock. I was going to break up with him, but he popped up on us one movie night.”

“The night we met,” Sam remembered, fondly.

“You clicked right away, and started talking about all of that boring and depressing stuff.”

“Feeding the hungry. He volunteered to come help at the shelter that weekend,” Sam supplied. She wasn’t fooling anyone. They started getting a sizable monthly donation from a Russian bank after that night. 

“I know. I remember. I saw a different side of him because of you. I realized that your opinion was one that I held in the highest regard. tvoya moya потому что ты моя семья,” Natasha replied. Sam watched her pretend her eyes weren’t glistening. He gave her a minute. 

“That’s why I’m so hurt. I feel the same way,” Sam said. He paused watching Natasha work through the emotion. “You know, he still volunteers every other weekend. You should come,” Sam suggested.

“No,” Natasha declined. She turned towards the door. “We’ve made up. I’m hungry,” Natasha yelled. 

“I didn’t say-” Sam started. Clint bounded into the room. Bucky swaggered in behind him. Sam shook his head.

“You were going to break up with me?” Clint asked in dismay.

“Many times,” Natasha admitted. Clint frowned at her, and then turned to Sam, jumping on him and wrapping him into his arms.

“You saved me. I love you, Bro,” Clint said, beaming as he squeezed Sam.

“I love you too, Clint,” Sam said, laughing. Clint was kissing his cheeks now. The temperature in the room dropped by ten degrees.

“Okay, enough touching,” Clint said, opening a pizza box.

-o0o-

“So, this is it,” Steve said, standing as his flight started boarding. Bucky followed Steve and Mrs. Rogers over to the gate entry. 

He watched Sarah Rogers hug and kiss her only child. “I love you, Steve. Call me when you land. Give Peggy my love,” Ms. Rogers said. She turned to Bucky, “I’m going to go wait in the car.” She pulled her boy into another hug. She let him go, wiping his tears, and then clasped Bucky on the arm before she moved away.

“I love you,” Steve said, hugging Bucky. “I would kiss you, but I don’t know if I’m allowed.” 

Bucky put everything he had ever felt for the man into the kiss. He knew it would be their last. “I love you,” Bucky whispered. “I better get pictures, newspaper clippings, and invitations, or I’m burying that city snow.”

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Steve replied. 

“You better go, the line is almost to the end,” Bucky said.

“Promise me you’ll choose to be happy. You’ll think of yourself, at least sometimes,” Steve said.

“I promise,” Bucky said, through tears.

“I’ll call when I get there,” Steve said, backing away towards the attendant. She was done with their dramatics.

“I love you,” Bucky said.

“I love you,” Steve said, walking out of his life.

All Bucky had to do was make it home. He chatted with Ms. Rogers on the drive back. He sat in the car as she ran into the store to pick up a few items. He helped her upstairs with her groceries. Now he was alone, and he could barely see the road through his tears. The fact that he made it home was a miracle. He got the backdoor open, and of course his family was there. Becca went to hug him, and his mother pulled her back. He staggered to his bedroom. His door closed with a slam. He collapsed on his bed in despair. 

-o0o-

Sam had tried Bucky five times in the past three days. He got that Steve had left, and he needed a moment, but Sam just needed to know he was okay. He thought about going over there, but was that cool? I mean really, technically, they had only had sex and talked about witch shit. He and Bucky hadn’t mentioned the soulmate thing since the night of the party. He got all his answers from Natasha. Did he have a right to storm over there? Should he have rights? Hell, he might be getting ghosted. He tried Bucky’s cell again.  _ Fuck it.  _

He walked to Pyewacket’s, and the store was closed. He was about to turn around and head for the subway, but he heard a meow. He looked down and Pye’s head was sticking out around the corner of the alley. Sam didn’t know what to do. Pye meowed again. 

“Hey Pye, What’s up?” Sam asked. The cat turned and walked back down the alley. Maybe he was hungry. Should he? Pye meowed at him again. The cat was in front of him now. _How the fuck?_ _Magic, Sam,_ he thought to himself. Sam didn’t know if it was just him, but the cat was looking at Sam like he was an idiot. Pye trotted back around the corner and Sam followed this time. The back door was opened. Pye walked in like it was his place. It kind of was, wasn’t it? Sam stuck his head in. “Hello? Bucky?”

“Hello?” A feminine voice called out. Sam heard something hiss, but Pye was stretched out on the couch. “You stupid thing. Go back to your enclosure,” The voice said. Sam tipped toed to the hallway. One of Bucky’s sisters, Sam thinks her name is Bre, was squared off with a... what was that thing? “Oh hey, Sam. We were wondering when you would show up. I guess Rhodey won the bet. He said you were too polite to come right away, and too decent and brave not to come at all. He always wins.”

“Bucky, Sam’s here! Come out of your room! You need to eat, and Marvin has escaped. He’s scaring everybody!” Bre yelled. Marvin hissed at Bre again. 

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked.

“No,” Mrs. Barnes said from behind him. Bucky’s whole family had walked in. 

“Bucky’s taking a moment, Sam. I’m George Barnes, Bucky’s father.” Mr. Barnes said, sticking out his hand to shake. Sam took it. “I wanted to meet you under better circumstances, but there is no time better than the present. This is Winifred, my wife. Bella, our youngest, and I think you already met Becca, and that’s Bre.”

“Hi, Sam,” Becca said. She smiled, but it didn’t touch her eyes. She was worried about her big brother. 

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Bella said.

“Hi, Sammy. I’m so glad you're here,” Mrs. Barnes says, warmly. “My beautiful boy is having an episode. He seems to have one every decade or so. Bre, did the potion work on the door?”

“I don’t know, I can’t get close enough to test it,” Bre said, coming back into the living room.

“Yeah, what is that thing?” Sam asked.

“It’s a mongoose. It’s Bucky’s mongoose. Marvin is Bucky’s familiar. He knows Bucky is vulnerable and hurting, and the poor thing is trying to protect him,” Mrs. Barnes said exasperated.

“I thought Pye is his familiar,” Sam said, looking at the cat who had decided it was time for a nap. 

“Oh, he is. They both are. Bucky has more than enough power for both of them, but Pye can tell the difference between people he should trust and people he should not. Marvin only trusts Bucky-kind of,” Becca informed.

“Okay, so there’s a pissed off mongoose blocking the door, and Bucky’s depressed,” Sam said, trying to understand the situation.

“Yeah, and a ten-inch block of ice,” Bella said, flopping in an armchair.

“A block of ice?” Sam asked.

“A block of ice formed on Bucky’s bedroom door when I unlocked it to go in,” Becca said. Sam could tell she was upset her brother had literally blocked her out.

“Usually, I’m for letting the kids work through their own issues, but Bucky needs to eat, and know that we are here for him,” George said.

“How long has it been since he’s eaten?” Sam asked.

“We don’t know. He hasn’t come out of his bedroom since he took Steve to the airport,” Bre explained.

“He hasn’t eaten in four days!” Sam exclaimed. “Oh, hell no,” Sam said, marching down the hall. 

“Well, His magic-” Someone tried to explain. 

“I don’t give a fuck about his magic,” Sam said, before thinking about it.  _ Shit, that may not go over well.  _ Sam couldn’t be worried about that. He was in action mode. Sam was almost to the door when Marvin the mongoose got his hackles up. It skittered forward, Sam backed up as Pye shot around him. The cat hissed at the mongoose, raking his claws in the air. Marvin backed up. While Pye kept Marvin busy, Sam went to the door. 

“Bucky, if you don’t open this fucking door! You have to eat man!” Sam yelled at the ice. Nothing happened. “Okay!” Sam said, walking back into the living room. “Bre, can you try your potion now?” Sam asked. The young women nodded and went down to the door. She splashed the ice with a clear liquid and chanted. The ice cracked. Everyone smiled, but then a new layer formed over the door.

“Okay,” Sam said. “Bucky conjures ice. Can one of y’all conjure fire?”

“Small fires, but nothing that can touch the Winter Warlock’s ice. Danvers might be able to do it, but she’s in D.C. right now. Rhodey has fire as well, but he thinks we should give him time.” 

“Is that what Rhodey thinks?” Sam snarked, pulling out his phone, and hitting redial. He waited for an answer. “Clint man, remember that time I stopped Natasha from breaking up with you? I need you man,” Sam said.

“What’s up?” Clint said, blinking into the living room. Sam’s eyes widened.

“No, not the elf,” Winifred warned. 

“Okay?” Sam sighed, processing what just happened. “I didn’t know you could do that, but since you can, poof me into Bucky’s room.”

“No!” Bucky’s family screamed at Sam. Sam's eyes widened at Bucky’s family.  _ What in the hell? _

“I would do it, if you want man, but I would listen to them. Plus, it’s a total invasion of privacy,” Clint said.

“Sam, I know you're worried about Bucky, but you have no idea what you're messing with when you're messing with fae magic,” George explained like he was talking to a child.

“What’s so dangerous about your magic?” Sam asked, looking at Clint.

“Weird side effects,” Clint explained.

“Like a rash?” Sam asked. 

“Like Bucky could turn into an abominable snowman or some kind of ice demon,” Clint informed.

“What? You would turn Bucky into an ice demon? My soulmate?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s my thing. Like saving people and dating intense guys is your thing,” Clint replied.

“I sleep in your bed every weekend.”

“I know. It sucks man. It’s a compulsion. I hate it, except, I don’t because it makes me kind of high, but I feel really bad about it when the high comes down.”

“What can you do without feeling the need to cause a catastrophe?” Sam asked. Clint shrugged. “Could you get something from my house for me?”

“For you, anything Bro. What do you want?” Clint asked. 

Sam swung at the ice with his axe. He put his back into the work, but he was barely making a dent. He tried the pick end of the instrument, aiming for the crack Bre had made. It was still no use. 

“Who's going to tell the pissed off buff guy with an axe it’s magical ice,” Becca whispered.

“As much as I can stand here and watch you all day, Sammy,” Winifred began.

“Me too,” Clint and the girls interjected. Sam’s asshole of a best friend brought beer along with Sam’s pararescue gear.

“Sam, honey, you’re not going to make a dent in that ice if Bucky doesn’t want you too,” Winifred explained.

“Magical ice?” Sam said frustrated. He hit the ice sheet again for good measure. “Is this a magical wall?” Sam swung at the plaster, knocking a good size whole in it.

“Yeah, Buddy!” Clint cheered. Sam kept chopping until he could see Bucky turned in the bed staring at him like he was nuts. The hole started to close up with ice.

“I swear to god or whoever you pray to, Buchanan Barnes if you don’t let someone in this room to feed you, I’m never coming back to this apartment again,” Sam yelled. The wall iced over anyway. Sam stared at the ice for a moment.  _ Fine. At least I could say I tried. _ It’s all he could do. Sam still felt like he had been gutted. 

He turned to walk back down the hall. Clint had his arms open in comfort. Sam’s heart almost gave out when ice crashed to the floor behind him. Everyone stared down the hall at the giant ice chunks scattered all over the floor. Poor Pye and Marvin clung to the walls, but Bucky’s door was unimpeded. 

“Here,” Becca said, running to the kitchen and bringing out a tray with some soup, a sandwich, bottled water, and a giant brownie on it. She forced the tray into Sam’s hands. 

“Maybe someone else-” Sam started.

“No. I think you're the right man for the job,” George said, clapping him on the back. Sam walked down the hall slowly. The ice was already starting to melt. He cleared a path with his feet to the door and opened it. Pye dashed by him. Even Marvin skittered into the room and over to the bed. Where Pye went straight to Bucky, to give him a piece of his mind. Marvin scurried up a bed post and then settled at the foot of the bed as far away from the warlock as he could get.

“I’m not hungry,” Bucky said, his voice hoarse. He hadn’t been drinking either. His eyes were red.

“I know, Baby,” Sam said, placing the tray on the nightstand. He picked up a few tissues and put them into the waste paper basket. He went and got a washcloth to wipe Bucky’s face. The man squirmed like Sam’s two-year-old niece. 

“I’m tired, I want to go to sleep,” Bucky said. He wasn’t looking at Sam.

“I’ll leave you alone when you drink half this bottle of water and eat a few bites.”

“I’m not hungry,” Bucky repeated. 

“Okay, here’s some water,” Sam said, handing Bucky the bottle. Bucky drank deep until all of it was gone. 

“Do you want some more?”

“No, I want to go to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Sam said, biting into the sandwich. He offered it to Bucky who took it and took a bite. Sam watched Bucky chew and swallow slowly. He took a few more bites and handed the sandwich back to Sam. Sam tried to feed him soup. 

“No, I’m tired. I ate,” Bucky said.

“It’ll feel good for your throat,” Sam suggested. Bucky exhaled, but ate three spoonfuls of soup.

“I ate,” Bucky said. Sam nodded. Sam tried to leave the tray on the nightstand. “No take it or Marvin will eat it. I don’t know what Bre’s magic will do to him.”

“What does he eat?” Sam said, looking at the creature who looked scared to death, but would not leave Bucky’s bed.

“Fruit and...” Bucky paused, like even thinking was too much for him right now. It probably was. Sam had experienced heartbreak. Ending it with Misty was rough, but they both knew they didn’t feel the same way they once did. It was the same with Riley even if his ex didn’t want to admit it, but to lose someone you still very much loved was unimaginable. To give them up willingly, well, Sam could do this for his friend. Sam waited patiently as Bucky finished his statement, “there is some Salmon in the freezer I keep for Pye. Bake all of it, and they’ll both eat that.”

“Okay,” Sam said.

Sam spent the next few days learning the ends and out of running a magic shop. Becca stayed over with him at night, while the whole family came during the day when they could to help. Even Natasha and Clint showed up on the days they knew he had work or class. Sam also had to call Steve back because he had called 97 times. Steve was at the airport when he answered the call. Sam had to put a little base in his voice when Steve was still determined to come back. Sam had this. Yes, Bucky was depressed. It had only been a week. He needed time to process. If they decided they couldn’t be without one another after several weeks then fine, but at least give it a chance.

Him and Becca were supposed to be taking turns sleeping on the couch and in the guest room, but Sam always beat Becca to the couch at night. This was Bucky’s time to grieve the loss of his relationship with Steve, Sam would respect that. Besides, he won’t fucking with Marvin. Pye liked to be petted and occasionally loved on. He was missing his master. Sam got the feeling Marvin was only out here out of duty and loyalty. Sam left Marvin’s food at the foot of the bed and backed away.

Sam had pestered Bucky until he let him give him a bath and wash his hair. He brushed it and put it in plats like he used to do for Sarah. While they were in the shower, Bre and Bella rushed into the room to change the bedding. Bre lost a finger to a pissed off Marvin. Sam watched in wonder as it grew back after she drank some unappetizing orange slush. 

He was surprised everyday by something or someone in the shop. It was wonderful. Well, except when the necromancer came in. After she left, Sam had to call his Mama. But Sam loved talking with people, and learning about their interests or faith or abilities. Witches and Warlocks were pretty open when they found out you knew their secret. Sam had seen a blind animal mage connect with an owl and use its vision, so he could peruse the mandrake roots they had in stock. Apparently, roots with just a touch of pink were the secret ingredient to keep manes tangle and bug free. A jengua came in the shop panicked because her scales and gills were showing despite following her recommended swimming schedule. She had a human photoshoot in an hour. It was amazing watching Bre’s potion turn her into the supermodel Sam had seen on a couple of billboards.

Sam loved being Bella’s taste tester. He was running an extra half a mile in the mornings to run that off. Becca whipped up some plant food to take to his mama, and Bre had a lotion to help with Mike’s eczema. Mrs. Barnes was a trip. She knew everybody’s business that walked into the shop. Mr. Barnes was solid. He brought Bucky’s favorite food to the shop every day, and made sure Pye and Marvin were eating as well. He explained they were all linked. 

-o0o-

Bucky woke up and looked out the window. It was late. Pye was curled up on the pillow beside his head, and surprisingly, Marvin was in a similar position against his thigh. He looked down at the creature, “Thanks, pal.” 

Bucky slowly got out of the bed trying not to disturb his companions. His bedroom was spotless. He still had a fucking whole in his wall.  _ Sam.  _ Of course his soulmate has an ice axe lying around that he used to rescue Bucky from himself. Bucky opened the door to his bedroom and crept down the hall. His living room looked just as spotless, and his couch had new pillows. His mother would use any opportunity to her advantage. 

He went into his guest bedroom in search of his mate, and found his kid sister instead.  _ He wasn’t here? Why would he be after seeing the mess I am?  _ Bucky thought. _ A hot damn mess. I need to get my shit together.  _ Bucky turned to go back to his room when he heard a snuffling. Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he walked fully into the living room. Sam, Natasha, and Clint were all curled up on a blow-up mattress behind the couch.  _ Of course _ , Bucky thought. He went over to the mattress, pulled back the covers, and climbed in halfway on top of Sam.

“It’s about time,” Natasha yawned, turning away from him and Sam. She wrapped around Clint. 

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky said.


	9. Hocus Pocus

Bucky was nervous, but he couldn’t freak out because Sam was freaking out for both of them. “Sam, it’s not a big deal,” Bucky said, grabbing Sam’s hands. They were on the bottom step of Sarah’s brownstone. 

Sarah had called Sam and demanded he come spend time with his niece and nephews at Christmas time if he was going to miss Christmas day. Sam could not deny her that. George asked him to be a part of the Yule festivities this year. Sam had to admit he was mad interested. 

At the last minute, Sam invited Bucky with him to Sarah’s. Sam had met Bucky’s family, and although it was fast, he was afraid Bucky was going to stab someone with an icicle if he didn’t leave his apartment soon. Ever since Bucky left his room, family, friends, and even council members had stopped by the shop. Most were there to make sure he was okay. Sam could tell others were gauging his mood. Sam realized a lot of people in the magic community saw Bucky as a threat. Which was asinine if they actually took the time to get to know the guy.

Sam would have locked himself away again for some peace and quiet if he was Bucky, so he asked Bucky if he felt up to dinner with his sister. Bucky was visibly relieved until they found out his parents would be there. His Mama and Daddy would give you the shirts off their back, but they were devout Christians. Sam didn’t know how his family was going to react to what Bucky did for a living.

“I don’t want you to have to hide who you are anymore,” Sam said. Maybe, he hadn’t thought this through.

“Babe, I lie to humans every day to protect our secret. The only human I don’t want to hide from is you,” Bucky said.

“Okay, but I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed or anything,” Sam said.

“I don’t think that. I see it as protecting your family,” Bucky replied. “I get that. That’s my job as scion.”

“I actually think it would be easier to tell them your Jack Frost instead of you running an occult shop for a living.”

“I’ll follow your lead,” Bucky said. 

“Hey, are you okay? If this is too much, too fast after-” Sam started.

“No, I needed to get out of my head-my life for a while, and I’m going to meet them eventually. I can tell you miss them.”

“Yeah, I-” Sam started. The front door opened. “...thought I missed them,” Sam said, looking up at his baby sister.

“So, y’all going to stand out here all night or y’all going to come in the house,” Sarah said her hands on her hips. Mike was behind her, laughing.

“Just nosy,” Sam said, trudging up the stairs. He pulled Sarah into a big bear hug, and then started to tickle her.

“Noooo,” She screeched. “Not in front of the company,” She giggled-screamed. “You’re so embarrassing,” Sarah said, punching Sam when he finally let her go.

“Bucky, this is my sister, Sarah. You met her husband, Mike.” Sam said, hanging up his coat. He took Bucky’s as well.

“Yeah, Son. I remember Bucky,” Mike said. Sam mouthed shut up. “Nice to see you again G-I mean Bucky,” Mike joked. 

“What’s up Mike?” Bucky smirked, looking at an embarrassed Sam. “Sarah, nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me,” Bucky said, smiling.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure,” Sarah said, batting her eyelashes. “I had to see what all the fuss was about, and I must say-”

“Okay! What’s for dinner?” Sam said, cutting his sister off. 

Sarah smacked her brother on the arm and shook her head. “Brisket, but Mom and dad aren’t back from the Christmas festival with the kids, so we have a few moments to get to know one another. I got a wine punch and some munchies in the dining room,” Sarah said, leading the way. Munchies turned out to be a small table turned into a charcuterie board. _Pomegranates, Sarah?_ His sister was so extra, and he loved it because this brie was delicious.

Sam watched his boyfriend? soulmate? special friend? charm his sister and brother in law. Sarah went from being suspicious to besotted when Bucky started speaking her language, budgets. Bucky and Mike talked sports. Bucky knew mammoth amounts of history about Brooklyn. Mike even wrote a few things down to talk about on his show next week. 

Sarah phone pinged. She looked at it, and said “Twin just texted. They’re on their way back. Sam help me in the kitchen, please,” Sarah said, smiling.

 _Oh shit_ , Sam thought, following Sarah into her chef’s kitchen that she only used on special occasions. As he suspected, everything was already done, and beautiful. She pulled wine out of the chiller.

“Okay, so I didn’t know what was going on with you. You and Riley were having trouble, but you got engaged anyway. You disappear, and then break up with Riley. You disappear again, and now you're bringing Bucky, who Mike thinks is your mistress, to family dinner,” Sarah said, handing Sam the bottle to uncork. Sam didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. It was basically the truth.

“So, here’s the thing, I still think you're dickmatized, but he seems okay. I feel better, except for the fact I’m pretty sure he owns Pyewacket’s, the occult shop. Daddy’s going to be pissed. Are you ever going to stop pushing his boundaries?”

“I’m not trying to push his boundaries, Sarah. I’m just trying to live my life, the way I want to live it. Anyway, how do you know about Pyewacket’s?” Sam accused.

“I did an article on modern witches in the lifestyle section last year. They said Pyewacket’s was the go to place for supplies,” Sarah said. She looked up at her big brother, who was fretting despite his earlier declaration. She decided to make an admission of her own, “I also order white sage from the store periodically.”

“Sarah?” Sam said. He was scandalized, not Miss Goody Two Shoes, not his perfect sister.

“Don’t Sarah me. It’s a traditional practice. I’ve been doing research on our ancestral faiths and traditional medicine. At least, I’m not fucking a witch.”

“I-Shut up,” Sam said. 

“Riley was good to you, but I never felt like he understood you-saw you. I just met GQ-”

“Shut up,” Sam shushed.

“But there’s something there. Mostly, I just want my big brother to be happy. I haven’t seen that gap tooth smile so much in years. If the model witch is putting on you-” Sarah continued.

“I hate you so much,” Sam interjected.

“Then I’m all for it, just don’t disappear on us anymore. I know you struggle with the church stuff, but everyone here loves you and just wants the best for you,” Sarah said, uncovering dishes. “You can even bring _Natasha_ sometimes,” She added.

“You can’t stand, Natasha,” Sam said.

“I don’t know _Natasha_ , because my brother won’t introduce us properly,” Sarah said.

Sam wasn’t going to mention the way Sarah said her name, because it was his fault. He could admit he pulled away from the family, and started hanging out with Natasha and eventually Clint more, but that was on him, not Nat. His bestie was catching a lot of his strays. “I’ll do better,” Sam said.

“Good, but I have a feeling GQ is going to handle that, and if he’s not, then it’s time that I did,” Sarah said, walking out of the kitchen with a casserole dish. _Oh shit._ Sam picked up a bowl of salad and followed.

They had everything on the table, now they just needed, “Mama!” Skai yelled. 

“We’re in the dining room,” Sarah replied.

“Mama, look at my star,” Skai toddled into the room. “Uncle Sam!” Skai screeched, running towards him.

“Uncle Sam’s here?” Sam heard in the hallway. Suddenly, he was covered in niece and nephews. 

“What’s up kiddos? That’s a beautiful star for my beautiful baby,” Sam said, looking at her painted face. He kissed her on the forehead.

“I got a batman tattoo,” Kai said, showing Sam his bony arm. The batman symbol was already starting to peel.

“I got superman,” Jai informed, not to be outdone.

“They're both pretty cool, but not as cool as this one.” Sam said rolling up his sleeve to show them his tattoo of his squadron call sign.

“Fal-con,” Jai read.

“That’s right,” Sam said, smiling.

“Is that a superhero?” Kai asked.

“No,” Sam said.

“Oh,” His nephews said uninterested. Mike snorted.

“These are real life heroes, man,” Sam lectured. The twins looked dubious.

“You’re my hero, baby,” Bucky tried.

“Thank you,” Sam replied.

“That’s just sad,” Sarah said, removing their coats and hats.

“Who’s that?” Skai said, pointing to Bucky as Sarah got her unbundled.

“No pointing, Skai. It’s not polite.” Sarah said, apologetically. 

“Where’s Uncle Riley?” Kai asked.

“Where’s Mama and Daddy?” Sam said, changing the subject.

“Right here, these old bones don’t move the way they used to,” Darlene Wilson said, coming into the room. She was carrying an armful of swag they spoiled the kids with. She dumped it on a settee and moved around the room, hugging and kissing everyone on the cheek. When she got to Bucky he stuck out his hand.

“Well, who is this handsome young man?” Darlene asked with a quirked brow.

“Mama, this is Buchanan Barnes,” Sam said, coming over to the pair of them to introduce them properly.

“But you can call me Bucky, Ma’am,” Bucky interjected.

“Bucky?” Darlene asked, looking down at his outstretched hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Bucky. We hug in this family,” She said, hugging him.

“Alright, I hope the food is ready. I could eat an ox,” Paul Wilson said, coming into the dining room. He unloaded what looked to be a bag of Christmas presents.

“Dad, this is Buchanan Barnes, a friend of mine,” Sam said. He gave his Dad a pleading look. _Please be nice, old man_ , Sam willed. “He goes by Bucky,” Sam added.

“Nice to meet you, son,” Paul said, looking Bucky over. Bucky smiled and nodded.

Dinner was delicious. The kids told Sam all about their latest adventures. Mike gossiped about local celebrities. Darlene and Bucky had a long conversation about the plant food Sam had given her, and Sarah gushed about landing Mos Def as a celebrity endorsement. Paul was noticeably silent until he wasn’t.

“So, Bucky, how long have you and Sam known each other?” Paul asked.

“Uh, I think it was the end of last month when you came into the shop,” Bucky said, looking at Sam. 

Sam nodded. _Damn. It really had only been about a month,_ Sam thought.

“So, not even a month, yet.” Paul said, looking over to his son. Sam ignored the look on his father’s face. He was never going to please him. Sarah was the golden child.

“Technically no, but I feel like I’ve known him forever,” Bucky said, winking at Sam. 

Sam glanced at Mike and he mouthed, smooth shit. Sam narrowed his eyes at him. Sarah was snickering.

“You said something about a shop?” Paul asked. Sarah coughed. Mike patted her on her back.

Bucky looked at Sam, who was visibly anxious. “Yes, I own an apothecary. I sell herbs and traditional medicine, and other wares.”

“Traditional medicine?” Paul asked. Paul mulled that over while he dug into his pie.

“Yes,” Bucky replied.

“In Brooklyn?” Darlene asked. 

“Yes, my shop is about twenty minutes away, Ma’am,” Bucky answered. Sam sighed. This was a full out interrogation. She may smile and pass out hugs, but his mom was the one they never saw coming.

“Is there a lot of money in that?” Paul asked.

“Dad!” Sam and Sarah exclaimed. 

“Paul, you’re being rude,” Darlene said. 

“What? I'm just trying to get a sense of the boy. You bring a man home to your family. I want to know who is.”

“Dad, it’s not even like that. We’re just friends. We’re eating,” Sam stammered. He was so embarrassed, but for his part, Bucky looked unphased. 

“Am I supposed to believe that? Like, I don’t know my son,” Paul replied.

“Dad,” Sam sighed.

“I’m fine, Sam,” Bucky said.

“You’re fine. Did you know he was engaged not two weeks ago?” Paul asked. Sam put down his fork and crossed his arms. His father didn’t even like Riley. He barely liked anything Sam did.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky answered.

“And you’re fine with that?” Paul asked.

“Yes. Your son is amazing. I’m just trying to get to know him,” Bucky answered.

“Did you bring him home to your family after two weeks?” Paul accused.

“Sam met my immediate and extended family a week and a half ago,” Bucky said, taking a bite of pie.

Paul was surprised, but recovered quickly. “But your friends?” Paul reiterated.

“It kind of just happened. We haven’t really talked about it. He’s polite and thoughtful, a testament to his upbringing. He's not going to label our relationship without talking to me first,” Bucky explained.

“Oh, how would you label it?” Paul asked. 

“Like I said, we haven’t really talked about it, yet,” Bucky said.

“You don’t think this is too fast?” Paul asked.

“Dad,” Sam tried again.

“I can see where some people might say that, if I was you, I would be suspicious too, but all I know is how I feel, and there is nowhere else I would rather be tonight,” Bucky said.

“Hear Hear to that Bucky,” Darlene said, raising her glass. Mike raised his glass too, beaming. Sam smiled at his “friend,” starting to eat his dessert again. The twins and Mike negotiated their bedtime while Sarah went to go put Skai down. Darlene was texting her sister in Georgia all the pictures she took of her grandbabies tonight.

“Do you have anything for arthritis in this apothecary of yours?” Paul asked just as Sam was about to help clear the table. He put down the dishes he had collected. 

“Yes, I have a tea blend that I think you would like,” Bucky offered.

“I don’t know, Bucky,” Sam said. He may not be a practicing Christian, but he respected people’s faiths. He didn’t want to do something his father would not approve of.

“It’s _only_ turmeric, ginger, and tart cherry leaf,” Bucky said to Sam. “Tart cherry juice will help as well, and you can get that at any grocery store. I don’t know why general practitioners don’t tell their patients it works better than most pain relievers over time.” 

“I’ll write that down,” Darlene said, smiling at Bucky. “Bucky, how can we order some of that tea of yours?”

-o0o-

Bucky waited for his sister to pick up. “Hey Becca, Me and Sam are not coming back to the shop tonight. We’re going to stay at his place...You don’t have to leave...Besides it’s late, and you're meeting us for brunch tomorrow...Yeah...Becca don’t have any knuckleheads in my home...who is that? Becca!” Bucky shouted, looking at the phone. “I’m going to kill her.”

“Leave her alone,” Sam said, changing the sheets on the bed. Bucky came over and helped. 

“She needs to stop fucking around,” Bucky grumbled. He picked up the fresh linen and started changing pillow cases. 

“Have you told her that?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“Maybe you should.” Sam said, fanning out the comforter and setting the pillows Bucky had dressed at the head of the bed.

“I just know how hard it is to find your place in the world.”

“I get that, but Becca stepped up the last two weeks. I couldn’t have run the shop without her.” It was true. Sam charmed the customers, Winifred ran the register and gossiped, and Becca did everything else. She balanced the books, took the deposits to the bank, she stocked the shelves, did the ordering, and mediated between Bre and Bella. She even reigned in Winifred when she could.

“Ma-” Bucky started.

“No not Ma, Becca. I have no doubt Winifred could have done it if she had to, but it was Becca that held you down.”

“Well, shit,” Bucky said, dropping a pillow on the bed.

“You said she used to be your shadow, and I know you see her as a little girl, but all I’m saying is she’s capable, and maybe she needs a kick in the pants.”

“Like an axe through a wall?” Bucky snarked.

“I’m going to fix your stupid wall, but no Becca needs more responsibility. Give her time in the sunlight. Bre too. You don’t have to do it all.”

“I’ll think about it, but I’m keeping my hole in the wall. I can put a painting up or something, but I want to be able to look at my hole,” Bucky said.

“Something is wrong with you.” Sam said, getting ready for bed.

“Just one thing?” 

“No, but the main thing right now is you’re still dressed,” Sam said, reaching for Bucky’s belt buckle. “I have some pajamas,” Sam added in case Bucky was tired and still needed some time to process.

“I don’t need pajamas,” Bucky said, running his thumb across Sam’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss.

-o0o-

Sam’s knees were against his chest as Bucky rocked into him torturously slow. Bucky held his hands, sucked at his lips, and watched every expression Sam made as he pressed into him further. Bucky was studying him. What noise would Sam make when he snapped his hips. Did he like short or long thrusts?

Bucky bit at the underside of his jaw, stroking into him. He wanted to take more time, but Sammy felt so good around him, his need turned urgent. Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam’s back and shoulders fucking into him with quick hard thrust. When Bucky felt the tightening in his stomach he got one hand around Sam’s cock, thumbing the head. Sam shivered. His Sammy had been leaking all over the place and it helped as he worked him to completion. He timed his hip thrusts with his strokes on Sam’s dick, and wasn’t long before Sam was coming all over himself. The sight of it sent Bucky over the edge. He released Sam’s legs from beneath him but did not pull all the way out. He lay on top of him nosing at his ear. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered.

“No, thank you,” Sam joked. He was half asleep already.

“I mean about last week. For understanding,” Bucky said.

“Thank you for understanding about my family and Natasha and Clint,” Sam replied, kissing Bucky on the lips. “Hey, is this okay? You topping all the time. You mentioned- well you said you weren’t the dominant one.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky said into Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam turned, so he could look in his eyes, “It matters to me.”

Bucky kissed him again. “I like sex, I guess if I had to choose I prefer topping, but maybe once in blue moon, I might want to get fucked.”

“Tell me when, okay,” Sam said, snuggling back into the pillows. His eyes fluttered closed as Bucky mouthed at his skin.

“Okay,” Bucky said.

-o0o-

When turned out to be the next night. Bucky wanted to be fucked against his precious whole in the wall. Sam was strong, but Bucky was definitely using magic to be fucked at this particular angle. Sam can tell he was hitting Bucky’s spot. Sam fucked into him hard and fast. Bucky’s hair falling like a curtain around them. 

Sam was talking shit too, “You like when I take care of you, Baby? hmm...is that what you like...” It didn’t take long until they were both coming. 

-o0o-

Bucky would bend Sam over anything. The couch, the kitchen table, the kitchen counter, the shop counter, the bathroom counter. He asked Sam to look at something in Clint’s bathroom one movie night and fucked him there too. Sam helped Bucky deliver some packages to clients before the store closed for the rest of the week, and was sucked off in the back of the van.

-o0o-

Bucky and Sam actually did stop over at Sarah’s Christmas morning to deliver some gifts. They stayed long enough to watch everyone open gifts and to put a sizable dent in their cookie supply. Natasha and Clint were hosting a family thing, and Sam was told he had to make an appearance. It was mostly Clint’s people and Natasha’s mother who looked exactly like Natasha would in ten years.

“Are we sure they're not the same person?” Sam whispered to Bucky, smiling at Mrs. Romanoff. 

“No, and I’m not asking,” Bucky said, refusing all the food and beverage from Clint’s family. He wouldn’t let Sam eat anything either. Sam swore one of Clint’s baby cousins had hoofs. His sister definitely had wings.

By the time they got to the Yule festival that evening, Bucky’s entire family was smashed. Matter of fact everywhere Sam looked, witches and warlocks were drunk off their asses. The Barneses had been celebrating every night for five days with small traditions, this was not that. Mr. Barnes called it a shindy, but no this was a rave-with a band, light show, and all. Danvers and Maria were full on going at it. Sam was starving so he ignored the twinkling lights, floating turkey legs, and flowing goblets. He dug into the food before he decided to join in any festivities. 

Him and Bucky slow-danced under floating snowflakes and moonlight. Sam was overcome when he realized it wasn’t snowing anywhere else. Sam was pretty sure the band was playing a lively Irish song, but all Sam could hear was Lady Day. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him softly. Bucky was biting his ear.

“People can see us,” Sam whispered, as Bucky worried at his neck. 

“Trust me they don’t care,” Bucky said.

“Barnes,” Nick Fury came over. The tall grizzled man looked like he had all the partying he could for the night.

“Director,” Barnes returned. 

“I want you to come see me after the holidays,” Fury said, slipping into a leather duster. 

_Was he not supposed to look like a wizard? Because that cape/coat made him look like a modern-day badass wizard,_ Sam thought.

“I haven’t used my secondary and primary magics together as ordered,” Bucky defended.

“I wasn’t aware that you were actively using your signature magic at all. But, it’s no matter. Your name has been put forth for mentorship,” Nick said.

“Sir, I thought you had to be-” Bucky stuttered. Sam didn’t know what they were talking about, but Bucky was affected.

“At least thirty, I know, but you're getting there. There’s a kid that’s pretty young with dangerous magic. He’s going down the wrong path. He thinks all of our other mentors are fuddy duddies. Admittedly, we do need a fresh crop. With some training from Rhodey first, I think you can help him.”

“Sir, I hardly ever use magic,” Bucky said.

“Exactly, you're a successful businessman who just happens to be the most powerful warlock in the United States.” Fury informed. For the second time in minutes, Bucky was speechless.

“Strange updated the rankings. Juarez got into a duel with Darkholme. Best I can tell Bonita tried to slow roast the Raven. Juarez almost had you, but no one has ever been able to hold a spell as long as you had at nine years old, and apparently someone blasted through Maximoff’s wards with no kick back, and pulled the largest looking glass we’ve ever seen. Her and Wanda are number two.”

“As much as I would like to rub it in my cousin’s face, we all know I don’t use my power the way they do. I have stores of magic in my cells. The ranking is archaic anyway.” 

“Strange says he has accounted for that, besides that fact that you don’t use your power makes you number one in my book. You use power out of necessity, to help people, but it doesn’t define who you are. I hope a few more mages will learn that lesson around here,” Nick said, shaking his head at the witch who was floating over the dance floor. Bucky was stunned. 

“What is it, Barnes?”

“I thought you hated me,” Bucky said.

“I knew your grandfather. I had to protect my people, but you're a good kid that caught a tough break. Sure, your power makes you special. Puts you on a lot of lists-good and bad. I’m more impressed with your character and restraint. Is this the human?”

“Yes, director,” Bucky said, trying to hold back emotion.

“He’s a strong empath for a human. There used to be a mind witch in your family. Happy Yule,” Fury said, sweeping away.

“Yuletide greetings,” Bucky said, turning back to Sam.

“Are they all going to call me the human?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Bucky warned.

“Ooh, you’re lucky you're so fine,” Sam quipped. Bucky chuckled and turned him on the dance floor.

-o0o-

“So, I can wish for anything?” Sam asked, writing on the parchment Bucky provided. 

“Yes,” Bucky said. “Don’t look at me like that. They're not going to magically appear. You are just putting your intentions out into the universe.”

“I like this one, this is a nice tradition,” Sam said, writing wishes for his friends and family.

“Oh, you didn’t like getting pissed and dancing under the stars,” Bucky asked.

“I liked the mistletoe and dancing with you,” Sam said, writing his last wish down and folding it. Bucky gathered the parchment up and stuck them in the log. He went over to the fireplace and placed it on the already crackling blaze. He put down the poker, and immediately removed his shirt. And prowled over to Sam pulling him up, and taking off his sweater.

“I thought you said my wishes wouldn’t magically come true,” Sam said, kissing him. 

Bucky undressed Sam the old-fashioned way. He pulled him down in front of the fire, maneuvering Sam into his lap. His lover faced him, peering into his eyes. Bucky kissed Sam softly, his hands exploring the counselor’s muscular frame until he was spreading him open. He teased him a bit, using his finger to deliver feather light touches. Sam whined, so after a quick spell his dripping fingers started fucking into Sam. When Sam was actively moving against his hand, Bucky lifted him and impaled him on his cock. He watched Sam, mouth slack, adjust. When he looked mostly okay. Bucky’s magic lifted and slammed him back on his cock again. Sam clung to Bucky, Sam’s fingers digging into his skin.

“Is this what you wished for?” Bucky asked, fucking up into him. 

“Yes,” Sam stammered. 


	10. Amas Veritas

Each of Bucky’s family members sat around his dining room table. They were mostly quiet as he passed around folders. Bella was on her phone. Bre was scribbling into her personal grimoire, and stars and heavens, Becca was chugging coffee, trying to sober up. Mr. George looked like he was trying not to cry, which meant Winifred had clued him in on what she already knew. She sat, her hands folded on the table, ready to do anything for her family. Winifred gasped though when Bucky started passing out the iPad Pros he had just brought all of them. Bre and Bella were excited until Bucky placed a MacBook Pro in front of Becca.

“Why does she get a laptop?” Bella asked. Bre was wondering the same thing, but would not question his authority. She was smart enough to see he was in scion mode.

“These are not personal gifts; they are business devices, and, I will explain,” Bucky said. He quickly stepped out of his dining room into the shop.

“I’m about to go into this meeting. Do you understand what you are supposed to be doing?” Bucky asked his new recruit.

“I can’t believe you're making me do this,” Natasha said, randomly pushing buttons on the register.

“You’re my fiancé, and Sam’s in class. All of my friends have jobs. Per the contract, you are to assist me in any way until you turn crone or until the contract is fulfilled. Remember, here at Pyewacket’s, we like service with a smile,” Bucky snarked.

“I hate you,” Natasha groused.

“It won’t take long, and Sam will be back in an hour or so. After I get this straight, I will be ready to talk contract, capisce.”

“Whatever.”

Bucky shook his head and went back into his apartment. He heard the door chime. He stood and listened to see what Baba Yaga would do. Agatha came in and asked for her shipment of spearmint. “That’s not going to work for the spell you have in mind,” Natasha informed.

“Young lady, I have been practicing magic for twenty-three years,” Agatha returned.

“You’ve been practicing something,” Natasha dismissed as she wrung up one of Bucky’s most loyal customers. 

Bucky shook his head. He should have just closed, but it was his busiest season. Now, he would have to send Agatha an apology and gift basket. He walked back into the dining room, and Bella was still shooting daggers at Becca.

“I know that I've been waffling about whether I was going to remain scion or let Bre take it over. I'm asking here and now, Bre. Do you want it?” Bucky said, sitting in a chair. He turned his attention to Bre.

“I’ll do it, if I have to,” Bre said, looking at her parents. They all would do anything for their family even if they didn’t want to. Bre didn’t look convinced. His middle sister was the most responsible, very powerful, and super smart. She was also kind. She was more qualified than anyone in this room, but because Bucky was born with this tremendous power, his community saw him as the leader. It was a joke. 

“Do you want to?” Bucky asked again.

“Not really. I want to finish my research, and honestly, it seems like a headache,” Bre said. 

_See super smart_ , Bucky thought. Bre was brilliant and she was dedicated to her craft. He could respect that.

“Oh, you have no idea. I will remain the Buchanan Scion of the Barnes family, but I am instituting a voting system for all active witches. We will discuss things in this family, and vote on them, understanding I can override you all at any time, but I will try not to abuse that power. Family meetings will be held quarterly or as needed. Being such, I have decided that we are going to expand the business to Boston, Chicago, and Louisiana.”

“Expand? Is the store doing that well, Son?” George said stunned. He looked to his wife who was just as surprised, but also beaming with pride. She had no idea. Her boy was a decent mind witch as well. _The multitudes in this one,_ Winifred thought.

“Yes. Are online orders have been steadily picking up, and we already own vacant storefronts in all of these locations. I plan on turning them into revenue streams, and if that doesn’t work, selling them. We are also going digital since we will be operating in four states, and I will need to be able to get into contact with you,” Bucky informed.

“Son, you hate traveling,” Winifred said, feeling his anxiety. Magic circles did not take kindly to powerful warlocks encroaching on their territories. The winter warlock would feel like an attack.

“Yes, but Becca loves it. Becca and I will be setting up the stores, one by one. I will go when needed, but Becca will be leading the expansion.”

“What?” Becca said. She was looking at Bucky like he was an idiot. They all were. He had his apprehension, but Sam was right. He needed to trust her instead of coddling her.

“Times up on the party girl routine. Sam said you impressed him last week. Thank you for that. I’m kicking you out of the nest. It’s time to fly. We will start in Boston. I will walk you through what I’m thinking. We’ll go through the whole process together, and then setting up Chicago and Louisiana will be your responsibility. After that, we’ll reassess, but know I plan on you being my COO.”

Winifred smiled, proud of her son. George was wiping away tears. Becca was not feeling it.

“I thought we were voting on stuff like this now,” Becca pointed out.

“Let’s vote,” Bucky declared. “All in favor of Becca being in charge of expanding the business, say Aye.”

“Aye,” Winifred, George, and Bre said.

“Four to two, kiddo,” Bucky said, stating the obvious.

“Thank you, Bella,” Becca huffed.

“Oh, I agree that you could totally do it, and should do it, but I’m afraid of what he’s going to want me to do. I think we should have a say in what we do with our lives,” Bella complained. 

Bella sometimes envied her human friends. They got a whole lot of freedom that was not common in many magical circles. Bella’s life would be furnished by her scion unless she decided to join another family. Most of the time you had to marry someone for that to happen. She could go out on her own. Maybe start a bakery, but then she would be vulnerable to other witches and warlocks. They liked to pretend that magic circles were civilized and polite now, but the violence was just subtler. Bucky wouldn’t let anything happen to his family. A family bakery wasn’t a bad idea though, once she learned how to run a business.

“I was thinking you could manage the Brooklyn store when you finish your apprenticeship,” Bucky schemed.

“What if I want to manage the Louisiana store?” Bella tested. 

“Bella?” George questioned. His dad wanted everyone close, so he could get to them or rather, Bucky. Bucky was the same way, but he understood this family, this way of life could wear you down, especially if you weren’t the one in charge.

Bucky was open to negotiation. He didn’t want to run their family like his grandfather. His father’s methods were on the other end of the spectrum which left some things unattended. Bucky decided he would work to find the middle. “We’ll see when you finish your apprenticeship, and you’ve been trained in the Brooklyn store.” _For three years_ , Bucky added in his head.

“Bre you’re our new supply manager and eventually, CFO. You will be ordering and developing signature products for all four stores. I will maintain my role as buyer slash merchandiser. Mom, you are in charge of staffing. Dad, you can help Bre. You’ll find detailed job descriptions in your folder and your projected family stipends for the next year. Remember that the stipends do not reflect your profits from personal products consigned in the store. You’ll have a week to review. I’ll meet with each of you individually next week to review and formalize. Any questions?”

Bucky watched his whole family raise their hands. He took a sip of tea. This was going to take forever. Romanoff was going to devour his soul. 

-o0o-

Bucky didn’t say anything when Becca walked into the store at 9:30am, sober. Her hair was up, and she had on a nice dress. She walked around the shop taking pictures and scribbling notes onto the spiral bound notebook she no doubt dug up from her days at CUNY. He let her flip through the sales log as he wrung up a few customers. Around 2:00, she still hadn’t moved. Bucky was about to say something, but Pye decided to take a nap on the ledger she had her nose stuck in. Everyone knew who the boss was around here. The shop wasn’t called Bucky’s.

“I’m going to go get lunch,” Becca said, scratching behind Pye’s ears. 

“Good idea,” Bucky smirked, sipping his tea. 

Despite her professional make-over she stuck her tongue out at him. She headed to the door, but turned to him. “Do you want anything?” She asked.

If this was the boss treatment he kind of liked it. He liked the brother treatment better. “I ate two hours ago at lunch time,” Bucky snarked.

“Rude,” Becca said, walking out the door.

Bucky went back to putting together poultices. He had been playing with his magic and trying to make herbal infused cold compresses that stayed cold for a month. He had Winifred use her foresight. She said he was up to 22 days. He had a feeling this batch was going to make it. He looked up when the bell chimed on the door. He expected Becca with her lunch. He got Paul Wilson. _Shit._

The man walked fully into the store. He looked around confused. Bucky thought the reverend’s eyes were going to fall out when he saw the chicken feet. Bucky watched in dread as he approached the counter. He didn’t care what Paul thought of him; he just didn’t want Sam to be hurt.

“Apothecary, huh?” Paul asked.

“Look Mr. Wilson, I am a trained anthropologist-” Bucky started.

“Son, I know an occult shop when I see one. I don’t care about your job. I care about how you treat my son,” Paul said.

“Fair enough,” Bucky replied. The reverend was peering at the tarot decks Ms. Rogers had hand drawn. She came into the shop two days after Christmas, and said they were his Christmas gift. Ms. Rogers was a single woman in New York, her scion lived in London. Steve was more than capable of taking care of his mom, but parents didn’t always tell you everything. Bucky would send her every penny he made from them. There were only two decks of the original ten left.

“So, are you a witch?” Paul asked.

“No,” Bucky lied. He wasn’t. He was a warlock. Besides, Reverend Wilson meant religion. Bucky knew a lot about a number of faiths. Although some could be inspiring, none of them spoke to him.

Paul looked disappointed. He could tell Bucky wasn’t being completely honest. _So, all parents could do that?_ Buck thought. He avoided Paul’s eyes. They were like laser beams. Yikes. Now he knows why Sam freaks out every time he goes to see his parents. 

“I know what Sam has told you. God comes first and foremost in my life, I follow his commandments, but then comes family. When Sam was a teenager, I lost sight of the second part due to pride,” Paul admitted. 

“Yeah, me and my folks had it out when I was sixteen too, and they’re hippies,” Bucky said. 

“When Eric Gardner was killed I joined an interfaith protest against police brutality. We decided to make it an organization. There was a coven leader that wanted to join. I was against it, but overruled. She is the kindest woman I have ever met. We agree to disagree on a number of things, but I am surprised by the many similarities we share,” Paul said.

 _Wow_ , Bucky thought. Sam had every reason to feel the way he did about his father, every reason, but they weren’t giving each other enough credit. Sam helped Bucky see some truths about his life. Maybe, he would try to do the same.

“You know my Big Ma practiced hoodoo. She went to church every Sunday, and then went home and built altars to her ancestors and protectors. Most town folks were scared of her. Some revered her and sought her counsel. They said she was psychic,” Paul said with a smile, remembering his childhood. 

“Reverend Wilson, I’m agnostic. I don’t practice any particular faith. All are welcome in my shop,” Bucky said.

Paul nodded at that. “This tea that you sent us?”

“Just dried and ground turmeric, tart cherry leaves, dried orange peels, and dried ginger. My mother makes it herself.”

“It worked wonders,” Paul admitted. 

Well, when your sister is the plant whisperer you always had quality ingredients. Bucky would have to hire an assistant to help maintain Becca’s greenhouse on the roof while she was traveling. _No, his mother would hire an assistant_ , Bucky thought. He had to learn how to delegate responsibilities. “Let me get you some more, it’s on the house,” Bucky said.

“No, No. You don’t have to do that. I came to buy some more,” Paul said. 

“Yes, but I’m trying to get in your good graces,” Bucky said, smiling.

Paul laughed at that. “For my son, you're going to have to do a whole lot better than some dead leaves, but it’s a start.” 

Bucky had bagged Reverend Wilson’s tea up. After walking around the store, he also brought anointing oil, dead sea mud, and fresh turmeric and ginger. He and Bucky stood there talking about the Yankees for a while, when Sam walked in.

“Dad?” Sam said dismayed.

“Hey, son,” Paul said, pulling Sam into a hug. “Oh, look at the time, I stopped in to get this tea, and now, I’m going to be late. Bucky, call me when that book comes in. Sam, call me and your mother sometimes,” Paul said, heading out the door. He stopped at the door. “We sure do miss you at the church, Son.”

“Dad,” Sam sighed.

“I had to try. I love you, Son,” Paul said, rushing out into the icy streets.

Sam stared after his father. He expected a lecture featuring fire and brimstone. He expected more disappointment. Did his pops really just have a bag in his hand? From an occult shop? “Did you put a spell on my dad?” Sam asked bewildered.

“No,” Bucky chuckled, going back to his charm work.

“What did he want?” Sam said, coming behind the counter to grill him. He was confused Bucky wasn’t more concerned.

“Tea,” Bucky said, kissing him. 

Sam thought he would elaborate, but he went back to fiddling with his potpourri bags. “What were you guys talking about?” Sam urged.

“You, the Yankees, religion,” Bucky said, leaning down towards the counter and adding just a touch of ice magic to the poultice. Sam’s head dropped in front of his face. _He’s worried you asshole, help your mate. It’s time to put an axe through his wall,_ Bucky thought. Bucky smiled. “We also talked about your great great grandmother, the hoodoo priestess, who probably is the mind witch that gives you all that empathy,” Bucky added with delight.

“Wait, what?” Sam asked. Bucky could see Sam’s view of his father shifting in his eyes.

“Did you know your dad chills with Agatha every 2nd Tuesday of the month? They’re in some interfaith club,” Bucky continued to poke.

“Alright, now, I know you're messing with me,” Sam said, crossing his arms. Except that his Dad did get lunch with other pastors every month. _His mom said pastors right?_

“I’m not joking, Pal” Bucky said, giving him another peck on the lips. _His baby needed time to process, he knew the feeling._ “Your dad was cool with me, my shop, and he likes the Yankees. I think we’re bosom buddies.”

“If you want to keep your top-secret bonding with my dad to yourself, that’s fine,” Sam grumbled. It’s not like he didn’t talk to his dad about stuff. Never religion though, not anymore, even though it was Sam’s minor in undergrad and a big part of his research in grad school. They avoided the topic that drove them apart, but spent significant portions of their lives dedicated to it.

“Ask Agatha when she comes in next week,” Bucky suggested. He stopped bundling to fully pull a button on Sam’s shirt closed. It was his fault he was so late for class this morning. 

“I don’t have time for this. I got accepted into the Native Spirituality Seminar I was telling you about, and I need to study,” Sam said, heading for the dining room.

“Professor Addy Hawk?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” Sam said, stopping in the doorway that led to Bucky’s apartment.

“Tell her I said hello,” Bucky said. 

Sam had questions-a million more of them, but he really needed to get a jumpstart on his reading. His father and Bucky’s meddling would have to wait. His bae wasn’t as slick as he thought.

-o0o-

The Zodiac was packed with beautiful people in beautiful clothes. Bucky’s tux fit him like a glove. The coat had a purple silver sheen that should have clashed with his black loafers embellished with a giant gold bauble, but it didn’t. Sam wanted to keep it simple with Bucky looking exactly how a warlock should look on New Year’s Eve, but Natalia wouldn’t allow it. He was representing her family which meant he ended up in tux with an ice blue floral jacket. The jacket matched her and Bucky’s outfit perfectly. It also made him look like the debonair brother he was. Yes, he wore the glasses. 

Drinks and laughs flowed easily. All of Bucky’s friends and family were here, even the Scarlet Witch. She and Natasha had an intense conversation in a corner that everyone pretended wasn’t happening. Sam noticed that Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Dani moved closer to the women as time wore on. In the end Natasha and Bucky received an apology, Riley a refund, and Sam an offer for free sessions for a year. Humans obviously didn’t warrant an apology in Maximoff’s book. He just wanted it to be over without icicles and souls being devoured. Sam was going to decline, politely, but Natasha and Bucky practically screamed no in her face.

Sam and Bucky were slow dancing out on the floor, when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He almost cried, when he found Sarah and Mike behind him in Fendi no less. Bucky had invited them at Christmas without Sam knowing it. Sam introduced his sister to Natasha, properly. He regretted it about ten minutes later when they started ganging up on him. Clint had already whisked Mike off to the bar. The duo chopped it up with Stark and Rhodey. To save him, Bucky asked Sarah to dance, pulling her away from Natasha, Rambeau, and Becca, while Sam twirled Bella on the dance floor. 

At midnight he kissed his soulmate and celebrated with his family-both blood and found. Mike was gone off Rhodey’s house brew served in his magical cups. Sarah kept eyeing the decorations that did things that shouldn’t be possible, and Clint, proposed. After toasting the newly engaged couple, Monk played a tune that had everyone reaching for their partners. Sam was ready for the New Year if it meant continuing this grand adventure. These people could do amazing stuff, but it was the little stuff, the way they took care of one another, loved one another, and accepted one another. That was the magic that was missing in the world more and more every day.

-o0o-

Sam had a wonderful first Yule and he wanted to thank Bucky for introducing him to his world. He planned a private dinner at his place just for the two of them. He ordered all Bucky’s favorite food, and got him an engraved business card holder. He also had another gift planned, but that could wait until after dinner.

Sam rubbed the scented oil into Bucky’s shoulders as candlelight cast shadows across the room. Monk had recommended a playlist that turned out to be really nice. Sam kneaded the muscles in his strong back, pressing hard where he felt some tension. Bucky had a mold just beneath his shoulder blade that was begging to be licked, so Sam did. He smoothed the skin along his sides, and his waist. Sam took his time on the warlock’s ass, kneading and rubbing, pulling groans out of his lover. He forced himself to move away and work on each leg. He spent some time on his calf, and then gave Bucky a deep and thorough foot rub. 

When Bucky was completely relaxed, Sam went back to that ass. He grabbed a handful spreading Bucky’s cheeks. He leaned down and bit the meat, and then tasted him. His tongue lightly explored at first, flickering at that puckered pink hole, but then Bucky started squirming and begging for it. Sam had to hold his thighs firm as he plunged in. He was getting his baby ready for what he was about to give him. 

When Sam’s dick was dripping and Bucky was slick and ready. Sam twisted Bucky unto his side and pulled him to the edge of the bed where he wasted no time easing into him. One hand wrapped around Bucky’s cock, while the other held the warlock’s leg at the angle Sam wanted. Sam’s hand twisted on his dick, slowly pressing into him. Bucky came when Sam bottomed out. Sam stroked him through his orgasm, his hand dripping with Bucky. After that, Sam fucked into him with abandon. Sam came to the sound of Bucky begging to be filled.

-o0o- 

Bucky felt it when the contract was fulfilled. Sam had been helping him in the menagerie. The psychologist was telling Swiper about his day. To be fair, Swiper looked genuinely interested and like she understood every word Sam was saying. Knowing Swiper she probably did. 

Sam must have been taking too long for Marvin. He skittered out of his enclosure, zipped up Sam’s leg and leaned down into the bucket to get his lunch. Sam stood frozen, terrified. If Bucky didn’t know his familiar had the habit of gnawing off digits when upset, he would have laughed at his mate, but once Marvin’s food was secured between his jaws he climbed down off the man, gently, and went back to his pit. Sam was shocked at first, but then he lit up, praising his new homie, Marvin. Marvin eyed him suspiciously while he ate his watermelon, but Sam didn’t lose a finger; Bucky lost his heart.

Three versions of Natalia cackled in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!


End file.
